Los Hechiceros del Fin del Mundo
by SerenaSeiyaKou
Summary: รєгєกค คђ๏гค ใใє คгค มกค กมє ค ī๔ค, รєςгєҭ๏ร ợมє รєгáก гє єใค๔๏ร ๔є รม ғค๓īใīค ұ มก ғมҭมг๏ īกςīєгҭ๏,рєг๏ คใ ๓єก๏ร єรҭคгá รม єรҭгєใใค рг๏ҭєงīєก๔๏ใค... มกค ђīรҭ๏гīค вครค๔ค єก єใ คกī๓є рєг๏ ς๏ก рคгҭєร คใҭєгกคร.
1. INTRODUCCION

INTRODUCCION

Antes que nada debo decir que todos los personajes y los derechos pertenecen a sus dueños, solo esta pequeña historia es mia, aunque la base pertenece a su autor original. Este es solo una historia creada por mi para cumplir mi deseo de ver a Serena con Seiya.

Letra normal- platica

Letra cursiva-situaciones entre dialogos

Letra cursiva entre comillas- pensamientos

Letra en oscura historia

Las sailor estaran abreviadas por ejemplo sailor mars=SMa.,sailor mercuri=SMe., sailor moon=SMo., sailor venus=SV., sailor jupiter=SJ y asi, en las star seria sailor star healer=SSH, etc. Los nombres seran completos y al inicio de cada capitulo se dara una breve explicacion de cada personaje nuevo.

**La ****historia ****empieza ****poco ****después ****de ****la ****partida ****de ****los ****Kou. ****Las ****chicas ****están ****iniciando ****su ****segundo ****año ****en ****la ****preparatoria, ****Darién ****se ****fue ****a ****Estados ****Unidos ****ya ****que ****pudo ****recuperar ****su ****beca; ****Haruka ****y ****Michiru ****se ****encuentran ****en ****una ****gira; ****Setsuna ****está ****vigilando ****las ****puertas ****del ****tiempo ****y ****Hotaru, ****regreso ****con ****su ****padre ****y ****está ****en ****una ****escuela ****en ****Alemania.**

**A ****pesar ****de ****que ****todo ****está ****bien ****y ****solo ****esperan ****la ****llegada ****de ****la ****formación ****de ****Tokio ****de ****Cristal, ****no ****todo ****está ****en ****orden. ****En ****la ****casa ****de ****Serena ****se ****puede ****observar ****a ****la ****chica ****admirando ****la ****noche, ****al ****lado ****de ****su ****gatita.**

SERENA. Dime Luna, crees que el también este viendo este hermoso cielo?-_admirando __esa __bella __noche_

LUNA. Claro Serena, Darién también debe de verlo.- _dice __la __gatita __mientras __la __ve __de __reojo_

SERENA. Darién... claro, descansemos Luna.- _desilusionada __la __chica __se __acuesta, __mientras __la __gatita __solo __la __observa_.

LUNA. Así que no lo has olvidado-_dice __mientras __la __chica __descansa, __para __irse __ella __también __a __descansar, __cuando __en __eso __ve __un __gran __resplandor __cerca __del __lugar_- que puede ser eso?

**La ****gatita ****se ****dirige ****al ****lugar ****y ****encuentra ****a ****Artemis ****también.**

ARTEMIS. Crees que sea él?

LUNA. No lo sé, pero creo que pronto lo averiguaremos-_en __eso __un __gran __destello __ilumina __el __lugar._

**Mientras ****en ****la ****tierra ****todo ****parece ****en ****calma, ****en ****el ****universo ****se ****encuentra, ****en ****un ****pequeño ****planeta ****lleno ****de ****hermosas ****flores, ****un ****joven ****sentado ****en la orilla de ****un ****lago, ****admirando ****hacia ****el ****cielo... ****de ****pronto ****una ****guerrera ****se ****le ****acerca.**

SSH. No puede ser, otra vez admirando el cielo-_observa __al __chico_- y de chico

SEIYA. Dime Healer, crees que ella también este admirándolo- _con __sus __hermosos __ojos __clavados __en __la __inmensidad __del __universo_- he tratado de ver la luna, pero desde aquí parece no poderse.

SSH. Tal vez- _muestra __un __tono __de __dolor_- pero con su novio, además que crees que pensaría la princesa si descubriese que no estás a gusto aquí?

SEIYA. Y quien te dijo eso?- _vuelve __a __observar __el __cielo_- lo estoy es solo que aun la recuerdo, pero se que ella está con él y lo acepto, pero eso no evita que aun la ame.-_en __eso __puede __verse __una __gran __luz __destellante __que __entra __al __castillo_.- la viste?

SSH. La princesa-_ambos __corren __hacia __el __lugar __y __al __entrar __no __pueden __creer __lo __que __ven... __o __mejor __dicho __a __quien __ven_...CONTINUARA.


	2. CAP I DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES

**CAP. I DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES**

Personajes:

Marian, joven de 20 años, delgada, rubia y de ojos azules, de origen ingles. Estudia en la misma universidad de Darien, en la facultad de Medicina, inteligente y muy centrada. Es una chica dulce pero segura.

Era una tarde en el distrito de Juuban, Serena se dirigía al departamento de Darién, a quien no había visto en 6 meses; caminaba hacia la esquina cuando se encuentra con una chica.

CHICA: Disculpa podrías decirme en donde queda esta dirección-_ le muestra un papel_

SERENA: Si, es en la esquina... es ese edificio, aunque bueno son varios no es solo una casa

CHICA: Es que no me dijeron que numero era

SERENA: Pero podrías preguntar en la recepción por esa persona

CHICA: Claro-_le sonríe-_gracias por tu ayuda-_se aleja de ella_

SERENA: Vaya, es el edificio en donde vive Darién. -"_a quien buscara? En fin iré por una bebida para Darién"_

Serena se dirige a la tienda, mientras tanto en el departamento de Darién se encuentra él con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

DARIEN: Ya les dije que esto se va a aclarar

HARUKA: Pero es que esto no tiene sentido

SETSUNA: Entiéndalo Príncipe, esto no puede ser... piense en lo que nos espera

HARUKA: Debes ponerle fin...

MICHIRU: O quieres que seamos nosotras quienes pongamos fin

DARIEN: Ya les dije que yo lo aclarare y solo yo-_ en eso se escucha el timbre, Darién abre y ve a la joven que está en la entrada-_ que haces aquí Marian?

MARIAN: Tengo algo importante que decirte-_en eso las chicas se acercan_

MICHIRU: Así que es ella.

HARUKA: Que hace aquí?

DARIEN: Mejor vete y hablamos luego

MARIAN: Es que en verdad es importante...

SETSUNA: Por favor dile que se vaya, tenemos que hablar... además Se...-_en eso la chica habla al ver que no la toman en cuenta_

MARIAN: Estoy embarazada-_todos se quedan inmóviles ante la noticia, pero no de dan cuenta que Serena había estado escuchando ante lo cual queda petrificada_

SERENA: Embarazada?... Darién?... que es?-_la chica no entendía_

DARIEN: Espera Serena, debemos hablar.-_la chica solo sale corriendo sin entender lo que ocurría, mientras que las demás trataban de alcanzarla_

MICHIRU: Serena, espera

SETSUNA: Vamos tras ella

HARUKA: Ruega por que no le suceda nada malo-_mientras le dice al chico-_ o tu pagaras por eso-_salen para alcanzar a la chica, mientras Darién y Marian se quedan en el departamento._

Serena corre sin dirección, no se da cuenta que llega al parque no. 10 y cae junto al lago mientras se escucha su llanto.

SERENA: Porque Darién?... Porque?...yo lo hubiera entendido, pero por que el engaño...Seiya ven...ayúdame!-_en eso se escucha una voz_

VOZ: Pobre chica... tu corazón ahora sufre

SERENA: Quien eres?

VOZ: Vaya, así que buscando un corazón solitario encontré a la princesa de la Luna

SERENA: Quien eres? que es lo que quieres?-_la chica observaba al sujeto, a quien no podía distinguir._

VOZ: Eso no importa, aquí solo interesas tu princesita-_en eso la sujeta y la eleva por el aire-_ de lo que mas me gusta en este mundo es el grito de una mujer... y el tuyo a de ser de lo mejor. Asi que grita para mi belleza-_Serena trata de zafarse pero no puede evitar gritar y con esto hace brillar su símbolo de realeza-_ eso es, muéstrame tu poder

El lugar empieza a brillar y un gran circulo de luz se observa por todo la ciudad, al poco rato llegan policías y ambulancias, al igual que los noticieros pero no había paso para nadie. Las sailors vieron el evento pero al llegar ya había demasiada gente alrededor y nada pudieron hacer.

Al lugar llego la mamá de Amy, ya que la era la doctora mas próxima, pero nadie podía creer la escena que veían...

DOCTORA: Pero que sucedió aquí?

ASISTENTE: Doctora venga a ver esto

DOCTTORA: Si-_en eso no cree lo que ve-_ pero y esto?

CONTINUARA...


	3. CAP II VIVIENDO UNA NUEVA VIDA

ANTES QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON MI FICS Y A LOS QUE OPINARON, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ME APURARE A SUBIR LOS OTROS, AUNQUE LA ESCUELA ME MATA, PERO LE PONDRE GANAS.

Alexander Von Kampfer (ALEC).- chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, de 1.85 de altura, delgado y de 18 años de edad. Cursa el tercer año de preparatoria en el Real Colegio Franco-Alemán, capitán del equipo de americano, presidente del consejo estudiantil, en la escuela es considerado un Príncipe, llamado así por sus seguidoras, querido por sus compañeros y profesores al ser buen estudiante, se junta con dos chicos, Kippei y Shouta ambos miembros del consejo estudiantil, el primero capitán de atletismo y el segundo capitán de voleibol. Trabaja como modelo, toca la guitarra y escribe poemas, en su vida solo se ha enamorado una vez pero no fue correspondido.

Kippei.- Amigo y compañero de Alec, rubio oscuro, de ojos verdes y de 1.80 de altura, delgado y de 18 años de edad. Capitán del equipo de Ajedrez, Secretario del Consejo estudiantil y trabaja como modelo para la ayuda en la beneficencia.

Shouta.- De 18 años, alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Capitán del equipo de voleibol, Tesorero del consejo estudiantil y también trabaja como modelo.

Mark.- chico de cabellos azulados y ojos azules, mide 1.90 de altura y tiene 17 años, originario de Jubban aunque vivía en Francia, chico inteligente y serio, practica basquetbol y es un genio en la tecnología. Amigo de Serena de la infancia, siendo su primer novio, aunque con los demás es antipático por ella siente una gran devoción. Hijo de la amiga de Ikuko por lo cual lo aceptan en su casa, tiene un hermano mayor Ryu. Asistía en el Real Colegio Franco-Alemán en su sede en Francia, regreso a Juuban porque extrañaba a Serena y a Molly.

**CAP. II VIVIENDO UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**En el hospital se encuentran los doctores apurados, de entre las víctimas del desastre, Serena es la que se encuentra en peores condiciones. Un joven se acerca a la doctora.**

Chico: Disculpe doctora- _se acerca a ella-_ como se encuentra la chica del parque?

DOCTORA: Serena? Ya se encuentra mejor- _ le dice pero al reconocerlo-_ tu eres el chico que la ayudo, no?

CHICO: Si, mi nombre es Alec-_ le extiende el saludo-_k me alegro que este bien.

DOCTORA: aun no despierta pero físicamente se encuentra bien- _ lo voltea a ver-_ pero y tu, ya estas mejor?

ALEC: Si, gracias, de hecho ya me voy.

DOCTORA: Esta bien, pero por favor cuídate- _ en eso llegan los padres de Serena y Sam, preocupados por la salud de la chica-_ Ikuko, que bueno que llegaron

IKUKO: Como esta Serena?

DOCTORA: Ya se encuentra mejor, y por cierto-_ presentando a Alec-_ este chico fue quien la ayudo

KENJI: En verdad le agradezco haber salvado a mi niña- _ le extiende la mano al joven quien se siente agobiado-_ no sé qué haría sin ella

ALEC: No se preocupe señor, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho…. Además ella se veía algo triste y luego ese tipo- _tratando de recordar ante la cara de sorpresa de todos_

IKUKO: Pero podemos pasar a verla?

DOCTORA: Claro, eso le hará bien y tu recuerda-_ voltea pero el chico ya se había ido-_ a donde se fue?

**Todos pasan a la habitación, Serena se encuentra durmiendo**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sueño de Serena::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Serena se encontraba en un hermoso jardín lleno alrededor de flores hermosas, rojas, había un lago al cual se acerca, cuando en eso escucha una voz…..**

-le agrada el lugar, princesa?- _la chica voltea a ver al sujeto, pero solo ve su sombra_…-quien eres tú?-_pregunta la chica_….

-soy un viejo amigo…..que no recuerdas esto?-_decía el joven, quien entre las sombras aun no se podía distinguir_

-no sé de lo que hablas-_contesto la chica, aunque trataba de acercarse al chico, cada vez este se alejaba de ella- espera no te vayas, dime quien eres_- gritaba serena mientras corría por alcanzarlo, pero este solo le dijo—pronto nos volveremos a ver princesa y nuestro juramento se cumplirá….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::: Fin del sueño:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Después de eso ha pasado una semana Serena se reincorpora a la escuela, pero parece que no todas las cosas son lo que parece y a ella le faltan aun muchas cosas por suceder.**

**Ikuko se encuentra caminando por la calle, mientras que en una auto lujoso.**

ALEC: Como podre saber que sucedió con ella.

CHICO 1: Ya déjalo por la paz

CHICO 2: Mejor no le digas nada Shouta-_ le dice al amigo, pero Alec parece no escuchar-_ además ni caso nos hace.

SHOUTA: Claro Kippei, Alec parece en otro mundo-_voltea a ver al chico-_ me pregunto si será tan hermosa para traer así al Príncipe

**Los chicos siguen hablando mientras el coche se detiene en un alto, mientras Alec voltea y ve a Ikuko en la calle.**

ALEC: Es ella-_ se baja del auto y saluda a Ikuko-_ buenas tardes señora, se acuerda de mi?

IKUKO: Claro, pero como has estado, me entere que saliste lastimado

ALEC: Muy bien gracias, pero yo quería saber cómo se encuentra su hija

IKUKO: Ella está muy bien, aunque un poco triste-_en eso ve a Serena en la calle de enfrente-_ Serena, hija-_ la chica la ve y va hacia ella-_ ibas a la casa?

SERENA: Si, es que me sentí mal y me mandaron a casa- _en eso ve al chico-_ hola-_ el chico solo sonríe, aunque al verla se sonroja._

IKUKO: Mira hija, este joven fue quien te ayudo el día del accidente

SERENA: Muchas gracias… pero ya me voy mamá, me siento mal-_ la chica se nota pálida y así se marcha_

IKUKO: Lo siento, suele ser más alegre pero está un poco triste porque termino con su novio

ALEC: Que persona podría dejar a un ángel como ella

IKUKO: Eh…-_observa el rostro del chico al ver a su hija-_ te invito a comer algún día a mi casa, mi esposo estará feliz de verte

ALEC: Claro espero que se pueda-_ le extiende una tarjeta-_ aquí está mi número, me puede llamar cuando quiera. Ahora me retiro-_ el chico sube al auto y se va mientras Ikuko se dirige a su casa._

**En la casa de Serena parece que las cosas cambiaran, al parecer no todo es lo que parece...sus padres parecen ocultar secretos. En la sala se encuentra el señor Tsukino hablando por teléfono.**

KENJI: Esta bien, lo entiendo… es solo que necesito mas tiempo- _ante el teléfono se observaba nervioso-_ esta bien, iré en unos días…-_ cuelga, en eso llega Ikuko_

IKUKO: Es el verdad?

KENJI: Si, al parecer el momento a llegado… iré a verlo en unos días… quiere que me acompañes

IKUKO: Esta bien….

**Mientras tanto Serena se dirige a la escuela, pero al llegar encuentra un gran alboroto en la entrada, pero ella pasa rápido para no ver a nadie y se dirige a su salón. Después de sonar la campana, en el salón de Amy.**

PROFESORA: Entonces por favor ayuden a su nuevo compañero en lo que sea necesario para que se sienta bien y este regularizado.-_ el chico se sienta al lado de Amy_

AMY: Mucho gusto soy Amy, espero que podamos llevarnos bien y cualquier asunto me puedes pedir ayuda

CHICO: Gracias, pero espero no necesitarlo-_ en eso se voltea, dejando a Amy desconcertada._

**En la hora del descanso, en el salón de Serena, las chicas hablan.**

CHICA 1: Escuchaste sobre el nuevo estudiante?

CHICA 2: Si… dicen que es muy inteligente

CHICA 3: Quedo en la clase 1-_ mientras todas hablan el chico llega al salón_

CHICO: Disculpen Serena Tsukino?

CHICA 2: Esta ahí_- el chico se dirige al lugar ante el asombro del grupo-_ busca a Serena

CHICA 1: La conocerá?

CHICO: Hola-_ trae en la mano una rosa blanca y se la da a la chica-_ no tienes amigos? Tal vez quieras comer el almuerzo conmigo

SERENA: Que?-_ ve la flor y la toma, al ver al chico se sonroja- _Claro, mi nombre es Serena.

CHICO: Serena… yo soy Mark…..

CONTINUARA…..


	4. CAP III UN AMIGO DEL PASADO

CHICO: Hola-_ trae en la mano una rosa blanca y se la da a la chica-_ no tienes amigos? Tal vez quieras comer el almuerzo conmigo

SERENA: Que?-_ ve la flor y la toma, al ver al chico se sonroja- _Claro, mi nombre es Serena.

CHICO: Serena… yo soy Mark…..

**CAP. III UN AMIGO DEL PASADO**

**En la azotea se encontraban Serena y Mark, ella en las rejas y él en la puerta.**

SERENA: Cuando llegaste?-_ veía hacia abajo, el como todos los chicos jugaban_

MARK: Ayer por la mañana…-_ camina hacia la chica_

SERENA: Y… como has estado?

MARK: Mal… tú no has estado a mi lado-_ la abraza por detrás-_ te extrañe, por eso regrese

SERENA: Porque jamás me escribiste?

MARK: Estaba triste… pero ahora estoy aquí y no me separare nunca de ti.

SERENA: Te extrañaba mucho

MARK: Aun recuerdo el día que te conocí

_**FLASH BACK**_

_En la entrada de un kínder se encuentra Ikuko, al lado Serena, de 5 años._

_SERENA: Mamá no quiero quedarme aquí_

_IKUKO: Serena, ya estas grande debes ir a la escuela_

_SERENA: Pero yo quiero estar contigo_

_IKUKO: Pero debes entender que debes estudiar para ser una gran profesionista y trabajar con papá_

_SERENA: Si- dice la pequeña muy decidida- yo voy a trabajar con papá y daré dinero a todos… y le comprare muchas cosas al bebe_

_IKUKO: Así se habla pequeña, ahora a la escuela y a estudiar_

_SERENA: Si… tendré un diez- la niña entra a la escuela y se sienta hasta delante, al lado de ella se sienta un pequeño que la observa, la hora del almuerzo llega y el chico sale por un momento volviendo unos minutos después._

_CHICO: Hola-__ trae en la mano una pequeña flor y se la da a la chica-__ no tienes amigos? Tal vez quieras comer el almuerzo conmigo_

_SERENA: Que?-__ ve la flor y la toma, al ver al chico se sonroja- __Claro, mi nombre es Serena._

_CHICO: Serena… yo soy Mark….._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

SERENA: Desde ese día fuimos amigos

MARK: Pero ahora… me cambiaste-_ el chico la suelta-_ prefieres a esas chicas a nosotros que te conocemos de más tiempo

SERENA: Eso no es cierto, tu siempre has sido mi mejor amigo-_ le sostiene el rostro-_ tu eres diferente

MARK: Demuéstramelo entonces

SERENA: Como?

MARK: Regresa conmigo y deja todo atrás

SERENA: Pero…..

MARK: Shh… piénsalo y después me respondes, de cualquier forma aquí me quedare-_ el chico se aleja y deja a Serena en la azotea, el timbre suena y regresan a clases, pero a la salida se encuentra con las chicas._

MINA: Serena tenemos que hablar

SERENA: Es que este no es …-_en eso aparecen Mark_- espérame

MARK: No me iría sin ti… vas a tu casa?

SERENA: Si, pero permíteme despedirme de mis amigas-_ se acerca a Mina y las demás-_ Nos vemos mañana

MINA: Pero Serena necesitamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido

AMY: Además aun no has contado porque se fue Darién

LITA: Rei y las demás nos esperan-_ la chica voltea_

SERENA: Las veré después… además Michiru y las demás entenderán-_ voltea hacia el chico que la espera en la puerta- _ahora si vámonos.

MARK: Vamos por un helado, te parece?

SERENA: Esta bien, pero rápido ya que tengo que llegar a casa porque mi papá me llamara para ver que llegue.

Mark: Ok

Ambos chicos se dirigen hacia la peletería, mientras las chicas se quedan en la escuela.

MINA: No sé qué es lo que esté pasando, pero esto me preocupa

LITA: Serena se comporta rara desde hace unas semanas

AMY: Pero tampoco podemos obligarla si no quiere contarnos-_ en eso aparece Rei_

REI: . Y quien es ese chico?

AMY: Por lo que dicen un super genio

MINA: Y uno muy guapo

LITA: Pero lo mas importante es que parece conocerla

REI: Debemos ir con las demás

Las chicas se van, después de un rato se pueden observar a Mark y Serena en camino a su casa, ella lleva un gran helado triple. Llegan a su casa

SERENA: Pasa, por favor siéntate y espérame, no tardo

MARK: Esta bien- _la chica sube a su cuarto, mientras en la sala suena el celular del chico-_ si, dime… estoy bien… si ya se lo que tengo que hacer, pero todo lleva un tiempo…. Quieres que acepte o no?... no, aun no es el momento… yo te avisare_- en eso suena el teléfono-_ espera.. te llamo luego, suena el teléfono y Serena puede llegar… adiós_- cuelga y contesta el teléfono-_ si, diga?... Señor Tsukino, como esta?... ya conteste Serena…. Muy bien gracias… hace unas horas… esta cambiándose, enseguida contesta… si, entre a la escuela hoy en la mañana…. En un hotel… no como cree…. En serio, pues muchas gracias-_ en eso baja Serena-_ enseguida le paso a su hija y muchas gracias por su oferta… adiós-_ le pasa el teléfono a la chica._

SERENA: Hola papá… muy ben gracias… en serio, me alegro y que tal van las cosas ahí?... en serio?... es raro pero me alegra por ti… si, aquí?... está bien, mientras será en la habitación de Sam, mamá y el están bien?... les mandas saludos de mi parte…. Espero que regresen pronto, ya los extraño… estaré bien…. Cuando?... esta bien lo esperare… si papa lo iré a recoger….. está bien, Mark me acompañara…. Cuídense y adiós.

**La chica cuelga el teléfono y ambos se quedan sentados en la sala, solo están observándose.**

MARK: Por quien iremos?

SERENA: Por Frey y unos amigos… llegaran en unos días.

MARK: Unos días…. Tu papá me dijo que me quedara aquí para cuidarte.

SERENA: Si, te daré la habitación de Sam por mientras

MARK: Cómo, no me quedare contigo como antes?

SERENA: Claro que no, ya no somos niños

MARK: Pero seguimos siendo novios, lo olvidaste?

SERENA: No, pero estarás bien

MARK: Esta bien, solo lo hare porque soy un caballero…. Qué te parece si te invito a cenar en agradecimiento.

SERENA: No es necesario

MARK: Es que tengo que ir por mis cosas al hotel, además… sabes cocinar?

SERENA: Tienes razón, como hacer trabajar a la anfitriona… cenemos fuera. Solo me cambio y listo.

**Ambos chicos salen, llegan a un gran hotel y suben las cosas de Mark en un auto deportivo negro, después de eso se dirigen a un hermoso restaurante.**

**MARK: **Y dime Serena, te agrada el lugar?

SERENA: Si, porque si tenias auto no lo llevaste a la escuela

MARK: Es que no me quería ver como un presumido

SERENA: Pero no lo eres…. Sería bonito que fuéramos en el a la escuela

MARK: Lo haremos pequeño conejito… ahora solo disfrutemos de la cena

**Termina la cena y llegan a la casa, después lo lleva a la recamara de Sam**

SERENA: Por lo mientras quédate aquí, mañana arreglare el cuarto del ático

MARK: No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien… solo quiero estar contigo.

SERENA: Eso está bien… ahora a dormir, mañana ahí clases.

MARK: Esta bien, pero sueña conmigo si…. Y mañana será un día sin igual-_ la chica se va y el chico observa por la ventana hacia el cielo-_ todo está saliendo bien, pronto cumpliré mi promesa y seremos felices todos….Ángel mío!

CONTINUARA….

_o O o_

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, esperando que sea de su agrado. Se que podria estar confunsa pero creanme que todo se ira aclarndo poco a poco.

Les puedo adelantar que estoy tratando de hacer una historia en la que no sea la tipica historia del principe y la princesa que despues de un gran dolor llegan a ser felices, aunque es obvio que mi preferencia siempre sera Seiya; aunque a mi al inicio me gustaba la pareja que hacia con Darien, pero siempre se me hizo un poco serio, en cambio Seiya es como un sueño, un encanto y siempre es tan lindo y amoroso.

Pero en fin, me agradan mucho sus comentarios y en verdad espero no decepcionarlos con lo que sigue, por que deseo que vean el lado oculto de Serena y el como el dolor la puede hacer cambiar y hacer una mejor mujer.

oOo ¡GRACIAS! oOo


	5. CAP IV NUEVOS ENEMIGOS

**CAP. IV NUEVOS ENEMIGOS**

**La mañana siguiente ambos chicos se preparan para ir a la escuela, se dirigen en el auto de Mark.**

**En la entrada de la escuela se encuentran las chicas.**

-Serena, que tal si vamos a cenar en un hermoso lugar…-_dice el chico_

-Ok-_ contesta la chica, en eso se acercan las demás_

_-_Serena necesitamos hablar….-_decía Amy-_ las chicas ya nos contaron lo sucedido

-Entonces entenderán que no es momento para hablar

-Pero es que debemos aclarar algunas cosas-_decía Lita_

_-_Sí, pero eso podrá esperar… ahora es tiempo de pasar con los amigos-_contestaba la rubia, mientras tomaba la mano de Mark_

_-_Pero sería bueno –_ dijo el chico- _tal vez deberías salir con tus amigas un rato

-Pero y tu, que vas a hacer sin mi

-Ir a trabajar… claro y descansar de ti

-Eres un pesado- _le suelta la mano-_ está bien demos una vuelta, mientras vayamos a clases.

**Todos van a clases, ya en la hora de la salida se encuentran las chicas con Serena y Mark que están hablando.**

-Toma mi teléfono, te llamare cuando ya casi llegue-_dándole el teléfono a la chica_

-Está bien… pero tendrá que ser enorme mi regalo

-Ok… será enorme-_dice el chico mientras se sube a su coche, después se aleja y las chicas se acercan a Serena_

_-_Nos vamos entonces?- _decía Mina mientras todas van al Templo Hikawa._

**Las chicas se encuentran platicando en el cuarto de Rei**

-Entonces, que fue lo que realmente paso… porque Darién y tu terminaron?-_ decía Rei, quien al igual que sus compañeras no entendían-_ es que entonces porque hemos luchado todo este tiempo?

-Es que…-_ decía la rubia ante la pregunta, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no era el momento aun_

_-_Mira Serena, nosotras siempre te apoyaremos, solo dinos la verdad-_ decía Mina-_ acaso es por alguien mas?

-Es que… eso puede…-_en eso se siente en el lugar una energía muy fuerte, aparece un sujeto de aspecto sombrío, lleva un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo tono, su cabello es blanquecino y tiene unos hermosos ojos grises_

_-_Así que aquí está la princesita…. Vaya que es difícil dar contigo-_se acerca de forma cautelosa a Serena_

-Qué haces aquí?-_"Debo salir de aquí… no debe descubrir la identidad de las chicas"- se acerca a la puerta- _cómo pudiste encontrarme?

-Eso es fácil para mi… una vez que he probado el dolor de alguien es fácil para mí encontrarla-_ se rasca la cabeza-_ bueno, aunque debo reconocer que en tu caso me lleva mas tiempo.

-Fuera de aquí-_ se interpone la sacerdotisa-_ tú no eres bienvenido-_ en eso saca un pergamino y se lo avienta, haciéndolo descuidarse, mientras que Serena sale del lugar_

-Apártense…-_haciendo a un lado a las chicas-_ por el momento solo busco a la Princesa-_sale del lugar tras la chica_

_-_Bueno chicas transfórmense-_ dice Mina-_ apoyemos a Serena

**Mientras las chicas se transforman, Serena corre hacia el parque… al llegar se esconde tras un árbol, un momento después llega el enemigo**

-Vamos… sal de ahí Princesa…. Te aseguro que no te matare, solo quiero que hablemos…..-_ el guerrero empieza a lanzar su poder por varias partes, en uno de esos cae cerca de donde Serena se encuentra y esta sale a enfrentarlo_

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Solo hablar…. Deseo que la Princesa me preste su ayuda

-Ayuda? Para que la quieres…

-Para exterminar a los Hechiceros- _en eso se acerca a ella-_ si me prestas tu poder…-_de repente una energía expulsa a el sujeto quien sale disparado a una gran distancia a gran velocidad-_ quien eres?

-Vaya así que tratando de engañar a una hermosa chica?-_ se escucha la voz de un hombre, quien cae y se coloca delante de Serena-_ porque tratar de ponerla en nuestra contra?

-Quien eres tu?-_ dice la chica al verlo_

-Vamos… no me recuerdas?-_ el chico se coloca la mano en la cabeza-_ eso es descortés… puesto que es la segunda vez que te salvo

-Claro…Alec, perdón es que estaba distraída… pero quién es ese chico, acaso se conocen

-Si… es un hechicero y solo quería robarte tu poder…. Deberías tener más cuidado-_ se acerca a ella y en el oído le dice-_ sobre todo con los hombres-_Serena se sonroja, en eso el chico aparece de nuevo y golpea a Alec_

- No te deberías de haber metido en una pelea que no es tuya-_ comienza una batalla entre ambos-_ tus poderes no sirven si no estás en tu ámbito natural

-Eso crees?- _el chico junta sus manos hacia arriba y pronuncia-_ "Puerta Humana: ábrete"-_ de repente una luz empieza a cegarlos_

_-_Así que eres un Elemental-_en eso sale de la puerta una flecha y deja al enemigo en un árbol mal herido… en eso se puede observar a las sailors que han llegado_

-Serena, te encuentras bien?- _le pregunta Venus y se colocan enfrente de ella- _quienes son estas personas?

-Que paso con el enemigo?-_decía Jupiter_

_-_Está ahí…. Inconsciente- _decía el chico a quien las sailors observaban de forma rara-_ tranquilas, yo soy de los buenos

-Quien eres?-_ decía la guerrera de fuego_

_-_Soy un amigo de Serena y me imagino que ustedes son sus Guardianas… las Sailors Scouts- _se va acercando hacia el enemigo, cuando en eso aparece ante ellos la silueta de una mujer y sostiene al chico que aún permanece inconsciente_

_-_No sabía que un Elemental estaría ayudando a la Princesa…. Aunque eso para mí no es ningún problema-_ de pronto un rayo de luz saca volando a Alec, quien se pega con un árbol-_ pero esta batalla continuara después, tarde o temprano tendremos a la Princesa-_ mientras dice esto desaparece._

-Alec-_ Serena corre hacia donde está el chico-_ te encuentras bien?

-Si… un poco golpeado pero bien-_ el chico se levanta y se dirige a las sailors-_ deberían prepararse, ese chico no es nada en comparación de quien lo salvo…. Esta será un fuerte pelea-_ voltea a ver a la chica-_Vamos, te llevare a tu casa

-Gracias, pero es que estaba con mis amigas cuando el ataque y debo ir a verlas… tal vez estén preocupadas-_ se dirige a sus guardianas-_ bien chicas, pueden irse

-Pero Princesa- _decía la Sailor de fuego-_ estará bien?

-Si… vayan tranquilas y gracias por venir a ayudarme-_ las chicas se van y Serena va con Alec, mientras tanto en el camino- _y dime, quien es nuestro enemigo.

-Lo siento Serena, pero no hablare al respecto…. Mejor dime-_ la toma de la mano-_ aceptarías salir conmigo?

-Una cita?-_ decía la chica_

-Si lo quieres ver así- _observa que la chica se muestra nerviosa-_ digo… los amigos también tiene citas, no?

-Está bien-_ ambos llegan a las escaleras del Templo Hikawa-_ pero será otro día-_ella empieza a subir por las escaleras_

_-_No me vas a dar tu numero?- _la chica niega con la cabeza-_ entonces como sabré donde vernos?

-Asisto a la preparatoria oficial y salgo a las tres-_ la chica corre por las escaleras y al voltear ve al chico alejarse._

**Las chicas se encuentran reunidas, pero al llegar Serena observa que tanto Haruka como Michiru se encuentran en el lugar.**

-Las chicas ya nos contaron lo sucedido, quien era ese chico?- _le pregunta la señora del viento de una forma agresiva_

-Primero modérame ese tono-_dice la rubia, mientras toma asiento-_ ante todo soy tu Princesa, el es un amigo.

-Pero Serena, recuerda que Darién- _decía Michiru antes de ser interrumpida por la chica quien parecía estar molesta_

-Antes de cualquier cosa, no quiero que volvamos a hablar de él y mejor me voy a mi casa, estoy cansada como para pelear con ustedes

-Serena, nosotras solo- _decía una tranquila Amy-_ solo queremos ayudarte

-Bien chicas, no sé quién es el enemigo, pero al parecer Alec si…. Así que tendré que investigar con el –_volteando hacia Haruka y Michiru-_ ustedes mientras sigan investigando sobre Luna y Artemis… y –_ en eso suena el celular que traía - _disculpen-_contesta-_ Si…. Claro estoy en el Templo… es que estoy cansada… ok… ahora bajo-_ cuelga el teléfono-_ me tengo que ir, pero después seguimos y en verdad chicas no se preocupen, él es un buen chico.

**Serena sale del Templo mientras las chicas la observan, abajo se puede ver el auto de Mark al cual sube. Después de ir a cenar Serena llega a su casa y sube a su cuarto tras darle las buenas noches a su amigo, ya en su cuarto observa las estrellas desde su ventana.**

**-**Seiya… si estuvieras aquí me ayudarías….Alec, quien eres realmente?

_CONTINUARA_….

_o O o_

Aqui esta el capitulo cuarto, creo que esta un poco mas largo y es que ha sido un poco complicado terminarlo.

Espero les guste y sigan leyendo.

Y por fin para el proximo capitulo la llegada de un anhelado personaje.

De cualquier forma gracias por seguir y cualquier duda o comentari no duden en decirlo, sera un placer aclararlo!

oOo ¡GRACIAS! oOo


	6. CAP V UN CHICO MUY ESPECIAL

_**Frey: Chico de 17 años, de cabellos morados, ondulados, de ojos azules, de 1.85 de alto, delgado y con una linda sonrisa. Jugador de voleibol, estudia en el Real Colegio Franco-Alemán, con sede en Alemania; tiene una buena relación con Serena, es fantasioso y muy alegre; tiene una hermana gemela y un hermano mayor, hijo del primer matrimonio de su padre. Vive en la escuela y los fines de semana en casa de su abuelo.**_

_**Radú: joven de 23 años, de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos, de 1.95 de altura y complexión delgada, es el director del Real Colegio Franco-Alemán en su sede en Tokio, tiene una relación con la familia de Serena y con ella en particular. De carácter agradable y siempre sonriente, lo que más le importa es que su escuela y sus alumnos estén bien.**_

**CAP. V UN CHICO MUY ESPECIAL**

**Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Serena quedo en salir con Alec; aunque los enemigos no habían vuelto a aparecer, en su vida las cosas no habían salido de la mejor manera. Mark estaba demasiado ocupado con la escuela y su trabajo, mientras que las chicas estaban organizándose para un evento deportivo que habría, Mina se quedaba en el club de voleibol y Lita en el de atletismo, por su parte Amy había empezado a tomar clases para prepararse para la universidad y Rei estaba demasiada presionada con el Templo ahora que Nicolás se había tomado unas vacaciones. Serena se sentía sola, ya que era la única que no tenía nada que hacer y sus amigos no podían estar con ella.**

**Mientras tanto en las afuera de Juuban se encuentra la sede de un instituto muy prestigioso, El Real Colegio Franco-Alemán, en donde solo asisten chicos con un alto nivel académico, hijos de las personas con más dinero de las zonas; en esta se encuentra Alec, quien es el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, en eso se le observa salir y unos chicos atrás de él.**

-Pero Presidente, no se puede ir así, aun hay demasiadas cosas que preparar-_decía uno de los chicos con unos papeles en las manos-_ además ya casi no tenemos tiempo

-Además debe revisar que todo esté de acuerdo a lo que el director pidió-_ decía otro con una serie de bolsas-_ y si usted se va quien podrá….

-Tranquilos para eso están Kippei y Shouta, ellos se encargaran-_ decía el chico, quien tenía gran prisa por irse-_ en fin, los veré mañana-_ se da la media vuelta, sube a su auto y se va, ambos chicos se dan cuenta de algo._

_-_Pero…. Que no ambos iban con él?...-_ambos chicos lloran como si fueran fuentes-_ Presidente!

**El coche se dirige hacia Juuban, Alec va en compañía de sus dos amigos.**

-En verdad eres cruel, por que los dejaste con todo-_ decía Kippei_

_-_Dime Presidente, en verdad vale la pena que hagas todo esto por esa chica-_ decía Shouta_

_-_Oye, cuando hago algo que se que no me traerá algún beneficio…. Además no es una chica común… es una Princesa!- _decía el chico mientras observaba por la ventana._

**Mientras tanto en la escuela de Serena, ya era la hora de salida.**

-Bueno, ya me voy-_ decía Serena a su amiga_

_-_Está bien Serena… yo tengo practicas-_ le decía la chica _

_-_Nos vemos Serena-_ decía la amuga castaña._

**Serena se dirigía a la salida; mientras que en eso se observaba llegar el auto de Alec, muchos en la escuela al verlo se preguntaban qué tipo de personaje traería ese auto. Mientras que el chico observaba por la ventana y al ver a la chica bajo corriendo; Serena salía cuando vio a la gente reunida en la puerta y al acercarse.**

-Serena-_ podía observarse al joven acercarse a ella_

_-_Alec?- _ la chica lo saluda-_ que haces aquí?

-Tenemos una cita, no?

-Claro, pero pensé que ya se te había olvidado-_ ve alrededor y observa que todos los miran-_ oye, es tu auto?

-Si… entonces a donde vamos?-_mira a los curiosos-_ que pasa con todos?

-Es difícil ver a alguien como tú por aquí…. Sobre todo por tu auto.

-Vaya, entonces-_ llama a su chofer-_ lleva a los chicos a la escuela y después vete a la casa, yo te llamo cuando te necesite

-Pero joven-_ decía el joven chofer_

_-_No te preocupes, estaré bien-_ ve que ambos amigos lo observan-_ ustedes vayan a terminar los asuntos con los demás, ya los veré mañana en la escuela.

**El chofer se va y ambos chicos se dirigen hacia algún lugar para comer, en eso llegan al café crown, ya adentro se sientan junto a la ventana.**

-Y bien que vas a comer-_ decía la chica al chico quien parecía distraído_

_-_Este…. Lo mismo que tú_-_ _la chica ordena dos hamburguesas y dos malteadas-_ creí que iríamos a otro lugar

-No te gusta?

-No, si…. Es solo que…-_ en eso traen las ordenes-_ gracias, está bien… me gustan las hamburguesas... Sabes? A mi mejor amigo le encantaban

-En verdad?... yo también conocí a alguien que le encantaban

-Bueno… comamos o esto se enfriara-_mira a la chica con detenimiento-_ y bien, dime… porque aceptaste venir conmigo… por agradecerme o para investigar lo que se de tus enemigos?

-Por ambas cosas…-_deja la hamburguesa-_ en verdad estoy agradecida de que me hayas ayudado, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que utilizaste para ello… debo considerarte un aliado?

-Sabes… en una semana habrá un evento deportivo en mi escuela y esta semana tendré que arreglar todo para entonces… Quisieras comer conmigo todos los días esta semana?

-Si…pero no habrá problema? No tendrás….

-No Serena, además no tengo novia, así que no me extrañaran…

-Está bien… pero me dirás sobre esos chicos

-Prometido… y así mientras nos iremos conociendo, mientras tanto dime… como es que siendo una Princesa finges ser tan débil

-No finjo, es que soy la más inútil de las Sailors

-En verdad? Entonces aun no sabes hasta donde llegan tus habilidades

-Cuales?

-Sabes defenderte? Una Princesa no puede depender por siempre de sus guerreras, que tal si un día no están ellas no pueden ayudarte o si ellas no quisieran

-No, eso no pasara

-No deberías estar tan segura

**Ambos chicos terminan de comer, Alec lleva a Serena a su casa y así se ven durante toda la semana, las chicas notan que ella ya no esta tan triste, pero esperan que pueda conseguir información. Mientras tanto, Haruka y Michiru están en desacuerdo pero Serena les pidió no interferir. Así pasa una semana, Serena no ha podido averiguar nada con respecto a sus enemigos ni la relación de Alec en esto, èl solo le habla de la escuela y del como ella debería de preocuparse mas por aprender a defenderse. Por fin ha llegado el viernes, ambos chicos están comiendo en el café crown.**

**-**Y dime Serena, que vas a hacer el Domingo?

-Nada, por?

-Para que salgamos… vamos al parque de diversiones

-Esta bien.

-Ok… te llamo cuando esté listo para ir por ti**-**_en eso el chico saca su celular__**-**_pero antes dame tu numero.

-Está bien… sabes, este celular me lo regalaron así que aun no se mi numero-_ revisa el teléfono-_ así, es este-_ le da el teléfono y el chico copia el numero_

_-_Ok. Entonces vámonos… mañana estaré un poco ocupado con las tareas, pero te llamo en la noche.

-Claro-_ llegan a su casa y Alec se despide de ella, la chica entra y observa que Mark está ahí-_ así que hoy llegaste temprano?

-Sí, no había nada que hacer, además mañana tendré una sesión fotográfica en un lago y debo madrugar, deseas ir?

-Claro… solo es un día?

-Si… pasado mañana tengo una cita muy importante…vas a salir?

-Si… voy al parque de diversiones con un chico

-Que bueno, cuando Frey llegue iremos los tres de paseo

-Si… ya deseo que llegue

-Bueno, mientras te invito al cine y después a cenar.

-Si!

**Ambos chicos, se van. Al regresar Serena sube a su cuarto y a la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano salen con rumbo al lago, mientras que Mark trabaja en la sesión Serena observa el hermoso lugar, recordaba cuando había estado en un lugar similar con Seiya. Su amigo solo observaba como veía hacia el lago, pero parecía como si estuviera perdida, así paso la tarde. Pero la chica no había notado que al parecer un chico la estaba observando.**

**Al regresar a casa fueron inmediatamente a la cama, Serena solo podía recordar la falta que le hacia su amigo, mientras Mark no termina de entender que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la chica. A la mañana siguiente, él se arreglo y salió muy temprano, mientras la rubia se terminaba de vestir para ir con Alec. Poco después de mediodía ella y el rubio llegaban al lugar, el la haba pasado a recoger, ambos vestían muy casual, ella traía un pescador rosa, una blusa de tiras negra y unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón y él vestía con una bermuda gris con tenis y una playera verde, al entrar al lugar la chica no pudo dejar de recordar su cita con aquel chico de ojos azules.**

-Sucede algo Serena?- _decía el joven ante la mirada perdida de la chica_

_-_No, por que?

-Nada, parecías distraída…. Y ben a donde vamos primero?

-A la montaña rusa

-Si!-_ él la toma de la mano y se dirigen al lugar, la tarde paso de juego en juego. Ambos chicos se sientan a comer-_ y bien Serena, que es lo que quieres saber?

-De que?

-Si… ya has estado conmigo durante una semana, así que te contare lo que quieres saber

-Crees que solo por eso he estado saliendo contigo?

-Pues si, pero dime.

-Estas equivocado, me he divertido mucho…. Pero si quisiera saber una cosa… por que has salido conmigo?

-Bueno, tal vez por que me caíste bien y creí que tu compañía me ayudaría a no sentirme tan solo… y no me equivoque.

-Vaya… dime porque no tienes novia… debes de tener mas de una en lista

-Eso es… no creo que realmente quieras saber eso?

-Por que? Tú dijiste que preguntara lo que quisiera

-Claro…. Yo solo he amado a una chica, pero ella amaba a otro

-Y por que no luchaste por ella?

-No podía luchar contra mi mejor amigo… él gano su corazón y ante eso no se puede hacer nada.

-Pero… no te preocupes, algún día conocerás a alguien. Y ahora dime, como fue que pudiste ayudarme?

-Bien… yo soy un hechicero… un chico con poderes mas allá de simple magia

-Como es eso

-Mira, en la tierra existen seres con poderes, capaces de controlar la naturaleza, somos llamados los Hechiceros del Fin y cada uno tiene una habilidad especial… tus enemigos lo son.

-Creo que no entiendo del todo

-Es algo confuso lo se, pero no es muy diferente a lo que tu eres… solo que nosotros no nos transformamos, por lo que se puede saber entonces nuestra identidad

-Me pregunto que es lo que querrán?

-Yo también, no me imagino que podría ser… al menos que….

-Que?

-Nada necesito descubrir algo antes

-Si dices que no se transforman como es que ese chico se veía diferente…. Además podrías identificarlo?

-No, jamás lo había visto aunque si lo volviera a ver si podría saber quien es… mira cada uno cuenta con una marca y un nombre clave… por ejemplo yo soy conocido como el Principe y tengo una marca en forma de corona en mi espalda, cada uno es diferente pero contamos con un Consejo, quienes cuentan con los nombres y marcas de cada hechicero, tengo a un amigo que podría ayudarnos, pero en lo que investigo necesito que trates de cuidarte y si te atacan me llames.

-Esta bien, aunque eso va a estar difícil

-Porque?

-No creo que me den permiso de llamarte-_Serena se lo queda viendo y comienza a reir_

-Tienes razón-_ambos chicos sonríen_

**Después de un rato se van del lugar Alec deja a Serena en la entrada del aeropuerto, ella entra y en la sala de espera logra ver a Mark, aunque no esta solo, alrededor de el se encuentran un grupo de chicos… pero entre ellos esta alguien particularmente conocido, en cuanto lo logra ver bien la chica corre hacia el**.

-Frey!-_ el chico voltea, puede verse el rostro de un joven de cabellos morados y unos hermosos ojos azules, quien al verla sonríe_

-Serena!-_dice el chico ante el fuerte abrazo de la chica-_ espera,, no puedo respirar-_ la chica lo suelta y en sus ojos puede ver lagrimas-_ tonta… ya estoy aquí… ya estoy en casa

-Me alegro que hayas regresado-_ dice la joven mientras se limpia las lagrimas, en eso logra ver que los demás se le quedan viendo, ante lo cual se sonroja y hace una reverencia-_ disculpen soy Serena Tsukino, gracias por cuidar de Frey

-Encantado-_ contesta uno de los jóvenes, al parecer el mayor de ellos-_ somos los representantes de la sede Alemana, yo soy Schneider, el entrenador, Frey nos comento que se quedaría en tu casa.

-Si, mis padres me avisaron, espero que su estadía sea placentera-_decía Serena_

-Gracias, entonces nos retiramos al hotel_- dirigiéndose al chico recién llegado-_ no vayas a llegar tarde a los entrenamientos mañana

-Estará ahí entrenador-_le aseguraba Mark-_ aunque lo lleve amarrado

-Entonces hasta pronto señorita, esperamos nos pueda acompañar a comer antes de que nos vayamos-_ decía Schneider_

_-_Sera un placer-_ contesta la chica dando una sonrisa, todos se van y mientras los tres chicos-_ vámonos

-Si… a donde vamos?-_ decía Frey con cara de felicidad_

_-_A casa-_ le contesta Mark_

_-_Que? Pero creí que iríamos a divertirnos un poco-_ decía el chico con sus ojos a unto de derramarse_

_-_Claro que no…. Mañana hay clases y tenemos que pararnos temprano_- contesta la chica… los tres se van del lugar y llegan a la casa, en eso Serena le dice a Frey que mientras dormirá con Mark en el cuarto de Sam_

**La noche transcurre rápido y por fin llega la mañana, Serena se despierta por el olor tan rico que le llego, s viste y baja, al ver en la cocina encuentra a Frey preparando el desayuno.**

-Buenos días Serena… ya esta el desayuno-_ le jala el asiento, la chica se sienta, no se puede negar que el chico era bueno en la cocina, al probarlo descubre una habilidad poco dada al sexo masculino… ni siquiera su mamá tenia ese sazón-_ esta delicioso!

-Gracias, me levante temprano para tenerlo todo listo-_ en eso se puede ver bajar a Mark, quien se sienta en el comedor_

_-_Vaya, así que no quisiste morir en las manos de Serena y te adelantaste a hacer el desayuno Frey-_ decía Mark, mientras la chica lo veía con unos ojos llorosos_

-Es verdad Frey?- _ dice la chica con unos lagrimones_

_-_Claro que no, es una forma de agradecerte tu ayuda-_ dice mientras le seca las lagrimas_

_-_En serio…. Entonces probaras su comida?-_ decía Mark mientras terminaba de comer_

_-_Este..-_la chica lo veía esperando su respuesta, mientras el trataba de salir de esa, en eso observa el reloj-_ pero que tarde es… mejor váyanse o se les hará tarde.

**Ambos chicos salen, en eso suena el celular del chico…**

-Bueno…. Si ya estor aquí…. Como?... esta bien, tratare de hacerlo, aunque no se si pueda…. Si, ya te dije que si.-_ cuelga, mientras observa el número de quien lo llamo-_ esto tal vez no sea tan fácil.

**En eso se observa un coche estacionarse, el chico sale y se marcha. Mientras en la entrada de la escuela Serena y las demás chicas se encuentran reunidas.**

-Entonces no podre ir con ustedes?-_ decía la rubia_

_-_No, al parecer solo pueden ir los miembros de los clubes-_le decía Mina_

_-_Pero yo quería apoyarlas-_ decía Serena_

_-_Sera para la otra-_ le dice Lita, en eso se van y abordan un autobús…. Serena entra a tomar clase pero es llamada por el director, ya en la oficina de este._

_-_Señorita Tsukino, este joven viene por usted, fue enviado por su padre-_ decía el director, el joven parecía un chofer quien le entrega un sobre, ella lo abre y lee_

-Entiendo, pero por el momento estoy en clases-_contesta la chica_

_-_No se preocupe señorita, puede retirarse-_le menciona el director_

_-_Entonces iré por mis cosas

La chica sale de la escuela y sube a un auto, es llevada a las afuera de la ciudad, aunque sabe a donde va, se sorprende al ver lo enorme que es esa escuela, parece una pequeña ciudad.

Mientras que en la entrada de la escuela se observan un sinfín de autobuses llegar, provienen de varias escuelas de los alrededores, todos reunidos para la competencia deportiva, los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil reciben a las visitas, Alec ve llegar el autobús proveniente de la Preparatoria, pero no ve bajar a su amiga.

-Sucede algo presidente?-_ le dice Kippei_

_-_Es que no veo a Serena-_ el chico solo voltea de un lado a otro_

_-_Vamos a recibirlos, y preguntamos-_ dice el amigo_

_-_Está bien-_ ambos chicos se acercan al autobús, ven bajar a varias chicas, pero no a Serena y en eso se acerca a una-_ disculpa, la señorita Tsukino no viene?

-Este… no-_ decía Mina ante la presencia del chico, aunque ya lo había visto cuando salvo a Serena, no podía negar que de cerca se veía más lindo-_ Tu eres su amigo Alec?-_aunque ya lo sabía tenía que disimular, ya que el no la conocía-_ yo soy su amiga Mina, ella no pudo venir ya que no está en ningún club

-Ya veo-_ el chico voltea hacia su amigo-_ encárgate de todo, voy a la oficina del director, no tengo nada que hacer aquí

**El chico se retira llegando a la oficina del director, en eso él lo espera en la puerta**.

-Ya está todo listo?- _pregunta un joven de tez blanca y cabellos negros, al parecer es el director de la escuela_

_-_Ya están llegando todos, pero… bueno creo que iré a ver si están listos en el podio para el discurso de bienvenida

-Está bien… yo iré enseguida, solo espero a una dama

-Su novia?

-Mmmm… eso es un secreto

**En una pequeña sala se encuentra Serena, en eso la puerta se abre y entra el director.**

-Hola Serena-_ dice el joven con una alegre sonrisa-_ sorprendida?

-No… desconcertada

-Eso a que se debe

-Que no entiendo el porqué ahora

-Porque te necesito

-Después de tantos años? No crees que ya deberías haberlo olvidado?

-Olvidarlo? Claro que no… tú eres alguien especial y lo sabes, así que para que oponerse a lo inevitable.

**Después de un rato se observa a todos los invitados en un gran salón, en el podio se puede observar a varios estudiantes, entre ellos a Alec, algunos profesores y al director. Alec inicia con este discurso.**

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Alexander Von Kampfer, Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de esta escuela, la cual se complace en dar la bienvenida a todos nuestros invitados, agradeciendo su presencia a los juegos que se llevaran este año en esta sede, esperando que sea de lo más productivo y que todos nos llevemos algo bueno. A continuación tiene la palabra nuestro director, el Profesor Radú Havel

-Gracias Alec, como ya se ha mencionado, nuestra escuela fue seleccionada para la sede de estos juegos, por lo cual esperamos que su estancia en ella sea de lo más satisfactoria y solo me queda decirles bienvenidos! Por favor pasemos al área deportiva para dar inicio- _todos se dirigen a las canchas, en el centro de las mismas se encuentra el director- _Para empezar, nuestra escuela hará una presentación por parte del equipo de atletismo. Así, que los juegos empiecen.

**Los juegos inician con dicha presentación, dentro de las filas de las escuelas participantes Mina ve a un viejo amigo. La mañana transcurre, Amy y Mina van a casa de Serena, ya en la entrada, tocan y al abrir observan a un extraño chico sin camisa y con el cabello húmedo.**

-Si, quien es?-_ dice el chico al ver a las dos jovencitas sonrojadas- _si, digan

-Dis…Disculpa se encuentra Serena-_ dice la rubia_

-Y tu quien eres?-_ dice la peliazul, ante el joven_

-Amigas de Sere?-_ en eso el chico hace unos ojitos de melancolía- _ eso quiere decir que no les conto nada?

-De qué?-_ dice la rubia_

-Es que yo… soy el novio de Sere…

-Novio? Pero si ella acaba de terminar con Darién…. Pero desde cuándo?-_ habla la peliazul_

-Entonces me engañaba?... es que mis papás no la aceptaban y por eso me escape para estar con ella… es que yo la amo tanto…-_ el joven las mira con lagrimas en los ojos, en eso se escucha la voz de Ikuko_

_-_Por Dios Frey, deja a las chicas en paz…-_en eso Serena va llegando con Mark_

_-_Así que ya empezaste Frey… Hola chicas, que fue lo que les dijo, que era el amante de mamá, el hijo abandonado de papá o mi novio fugitivo?-_ decía la chica mientras acomadaba las compras en la mesa_

-Lo del novio-_ decía Mina-_ pero entonces es?

-Es mi primo Frey.. pero, a que debo su visita, ha pasado algo?

-Mira Serena… en los juegos me pareció ver a Seiya-_ decía la rubia_

_-_Pero no estamos seguras que fuera él-_ decía la peliazul_

_-_Si era… él ha regresado- _contesta la chica_

_-_Lo viste… vino a verte?- _Mina parecía intrigada ante la visita del joven, pero también esperaba saber de otro Kou-_ vino solo? Que te dijo?

-No, no lo he visto, pero Alec me lo conto… además de eso no se mas.-_ la rubia trata de disimular un poco de alegría al saber del chico_

_-_Y de quien hablamos?-_ decía Frey_

_-_No hablamos… ellas hablan-_ le contesto Mark_

_-_Seiya… un amigo que conocimos hace un año- _ le dice Serena_

_-_Vaya… y al parecer es alguien muy querido, sus rostros se iluminan al oír su voz-_ decía Frey._

**Las chicas estuvieron un rato más y en la tarde se fueron. A la mañana siguiente Serena se está arreglando, cuando en eso su papá le llama y al bajar a la sala encuentra a Radú junto a sus padres.**

-Buenos días Serena-_ le dice el joven_

_-_Buenos días, que es lo que sucede aquí…-_ contesta la rubia_

-Serena, Radú me contó que ya ha hablado contigo respecto al cambio-_ le dice su papá_

_-_Sí, pero ya le dije que no me voy a cambiar-_ decía la chica_

-Pero es que Serena-_ insistía su papá_

-No papá, yo ya tengo una escuela y estoy bien adem…-_ en eso hablo su mamá, quien había permanecido callada_

_-_Basta Serena, no te estamos preguntando… es un hecho que ya hablamos tu papá y yo, está decidido, así que deja de dar problemas… haz caso por lo menos una vez… esto es lo mejor, estarás bien y es una buena opción para tu educación.

-Pero mamá… yo estoy bien en la escuela… además están mis amigas

-No señorita, no está bien… no vas bien en tus calificaciones y además estarán tus primos, eso es mejor… tal vez estar demasiado con las chicas te ha hecho cambiar-_ le decía su mamá_

_-_Pero mamá… papá, di algo-_ decía la chica, esperando ayuda de su padre_

_-_Lo siento hija, está decidido

-Entonces, vamos Serena… todos te esperan-_ decía Radú, mientras le daba la mano… la chica solo accedió ante la negativa de sus padres._

Mientras en la Escuela, Mina y las demás buscaban a Seiya. Serena se encontraba en un salón, en el se encontraban unas cuantas personas, entre ellas Alec y otros del Consejo estudiantil.

-Y bien, les presento a la Señorita Tsukino-_ decía Radú a los presentes_

-Bienvenida… esperamos que su estancia en la Escuela sea de su agrado-_ decía una de las personas-_ los presentes serán sus profesores, por lo que si tiene alguna duda, acuda a ellos… y bueno a Alec creo que ya lo conoce.

-Gracias-_ decía la chica mientras observaba a los presentes, todos eran extraños, menos Alec, pero no podía hacer nada, sus padres ya habían dicho la última palabra._

_-_Alec, por favor conduce a Serena a un vestidor para que se cambie el uniforme, a partir de hoy estará con nosotros-_ le decía Radú-_ después la llevas a la terraza para ver los juegos.

-Si… por aquí-_ le dice a la chica, al abandonar la sala, observa a Mark y Frey, todos se dirigen a uno de los vestidores, ya en el, Alec habla con ella._

_-_Así que tu eres la tan esperada nueva alumna…?- _decía el chico_

_-_Yo no quería estar aquí… pero mis papás lo decidieron-_ dice la chica con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-_Pero sabes que es necesario-_ dice Frey-_ todos estaremos aquí, verdad Alec?

-Ustedes se conocían?-_ dice la chica_

-Si… acaso no sabes el apellido de Alec?- _dice Frey-_ es Von Kampfer igual que yo… es el otro hijo de mi papá… mi hermano mayor.

-En verdad… no lo sabía. Pero tú sabes por qué todos estamos aquí?-_ dice Serena_

_-_El abuelo nos reunió… mi hermana y los demás llegaran pronto… es por lo sucedido con respecto a lo que el doctor le dijo al tío Kenji sobre el abuelo.-_ decía Frey_

_-_Que es lo que pasa… está bien?-_ decía la chica_

_-_Está enfermo, quiere reunir a la familia… todos vendrán a Juuban-_ le contesto el chico_

_-_Pero y eso que tiene que ver con la escuela…-_ le dice Serena_

_-_Eso lo sabes, todos han estudiado aquí, además siendo el dueño de la escuela quiere a todos juntos en ella-_ le decía el chico_

-Pero además… no solo vendrá tu familia… Luke está aquí junto a mi hermano y Molly-_ le decía Mark_

_-_Para el abuelo ellos son parte de la familia… además Molly lo ha estado cuidando-_ decía Frey-_ por cierto, él también vendrá y creo que es más bien por eso que te transfirieron… se lo pidió al tío.

-Me lo imagine, papá siempre le hace caso-_ en eso se observa a alguien abrir la puerta_

_-_Así que aquí estas… te estuve buscando, no podía creer que estuvieras en esta escuela…..

-Tú…-_ Serena no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente… estaba igual a hace tiempo… no, ahora se veía más guapo, aunque seguía con su hermosa sonrisa y sus lindos ojos- Seiya!_

CONTINUARA…..

******************************** HOLA!**********************************

Hola a todos y perdón por la super demora, espero les agrade este capitulo!

Seiya al fin!

Espero tener pronto el otro, y sus comentarios... creo que ya me proyecte, pero espero que no les vaya a aburrir.

Ante cualquier duda, espero poder aclarárselas o confundirlas mas...


	7. INFORMACION

INFORMACION

Bueno ante todo, gracias a las personas que leen mi historia.

Esto lo hago para aclara algunos puntos que tal vez se les hagan confusos, pero espero pronto llegar al capítulo en donde se aclara y se descubre todo.

Primero. Hace tiempo vi Sailor Moon y para mí siempre será el mejor anime que haya existido, pero como muchas no me gusto el final, durante unos cuatro años he estado escribiendo varias historias, pero ninguna me ha gustado y así que de todas estoy formando esta.

En la historia ha pasado meses desde que Seiya y los demás se han ido, las chicas están en el segundo año, y están casi al inicio, ya que el cumpleaños de Serena apenas va a ser.

Con respecto al primer capítulo se supone que Darién se enamoro de otra chica, pero más adelante se dirá que es lo que paso para llegar a esto. Y no es que lo quiera poner de malo, simplemente a veces pasa.

Ahora con respecto a los demás personajes, en su mayoría forman el pasado de Serena y lo que está detrás de su familia, ya que poco a poco se mostrara que los une a ella.

Mark, no es un príncipe, de hecho ninguno de los personajes, a Alec así lo apodan y Mark fue como el amor infantil de Serena, pero en el pasado.

Seiya y los otros Kou, aparecerán poco a poco ya que estos contaran lo sucedido en el tiempo en que no se vieron.

Seiya será un poco diferente, pero seguirá siendo lindo; por cierto cuando describí a los personajes puse que Mark media 1.90, no es 1.75 es que me enrede con mi lista.

Además como ya lo había mencionado espero que en mi historia los personajes sean más independientes, sobre todo Serena, considerada como la llorona, haciéndola más fuerte para la llegada de su futuro.

En cuanto a los enemigos, como verán no aparecen tan seguido, ya que ellos solo son la antesala a lo que sucede, en la primera parte espero poner la historia de los personajes para así llegar a el verdadero enemigo.

Y bueno aunque es un poco confusa, espero que les haya aclarado algunas dudas. De cualquier forma tratare de apurarme ya que deseo que la primera parte no sea tan extensa debido a que es solo la entrada a la batalla y con esta poner en orden el futuro de todos.

De antemano gracias por leer esto y procurare apurarme!


	8. CAP VI IMÁGENES BORROSAS

Esperando que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

**CAP. VI IMÁGENES BORROSAS**

**Serena se encuentra en su habitación.**

-Por qué Seiya?-_ la chica esta recostada en su cama, solo observa por la ventana el hermoso cielo que hay, en eso una lagrima cae por su mejilla y al cerrar los ojos recuerda lo sucedido pocas horas antes_

_Flash back_

_**-**_**Así que aquí estas… te estuve buscando, no podía creer que estuvieras en esta escuela…..**

**-Tú…-**_** Serena no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente… estaba igual a hace tiempo… no, ahora se veía más guapo, aunque seguía con su hermosa sonrisa y sus lindos ojos- Seiya!**_

_**-**_**Mmm?- **_** el chico voltea a verla, pero es como si no la conociera, la mira de una forma inusual, le sonríe y le dice-**_** Perdón, nos conocemos?**

**-Sei…ya-**_** para Serena esto es repentino, porque se lo pregunta, que acaso no la recuerda**_

_**-**_**Alec… que es lo que pasa?-**_** el chico observa a la chica sin reconocerla, mientras los demás solo observan como simples espectadores-**_** perdón, pero yo jamás olvidaría un rostro tan hermoso**

**-No…-**_** Serena no entiende, los demás la ven, pero porque pasa esto, tanto deseaba volver a verlo, sus lagrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro y solo puede salir de ahí-**_** Alec, dile al Director que mañana vengo como quiere… hoy me siento mal-**_** la chica toma el uniforme y sale corriendo mientras Frey y Mark tratan de alcanzarla…. Serena no se detiene hasta llegar a su casa, sube a su cuarto y se encierra solo viendo hacia el cielo.**_

_Fin de flash back_

_-_Serena te hablan por teléfono- _ se escucha la voz de Ikuko-_ es Rei

-Ya voy-_responde la chica, trata de no verse tan mal para no asustar a su mamá, baja y toma el teléfono-_ si… en este momento salgo…adiós!-_ cuelga el teléfono y toma sus llaves-_ al rato regreso mamá, voy con las chicas-_ antes de que pudiera contestarle algo, sale con dirección al templo Hikawa._

_-_Ya llegamos-_ se ve entrar a Frey y Mark a la casa-_ y Serena mamá Ikuko

-Salió, le llamaron sus amigas, pero creía que regresarían juntos

-Al parecer no se sentía bien-_ contesta Mark_

**Mientras tanto en la calle se observan a dos chicos que bajan de un auto, Alec es uno y el otro es Seiya.**

-En verdad teníamos que venir?-_ pregunta Seiya a su acompañante_

_-_Si… es bueno aclarar las cosas

**Flash back**

**Serena sale corriendo del lugar, Frey y Mark tras ella, dejando solo a los dos jóvenes.**

**-Que es lo que sucede Alec-**_** decía Seiya, quien parecía no entender**_

_**-**_**En verdad no la conoces-**_** le pregunta Alec**_

_**-**_**No…debería?**

**-Si… ella jura que te conoció hace tiempo**

**-Como puedes estar tan seguro?**

**-Porque me conto cosas de ti que nadie más sabe**

**-Pero en verdad no la conozco… además…**

**-Que sucede?**

**-Hace poco estuve aquí… tal vez en esa ocasión**

**-Y entonces porque no la recuerdas**

**-Debe ser por lo que me paso después**

**-Que sucedió?**

**-Al parecer tuve un accidente, desperté en el hospital… pero mis primos venían conmigo, así que ellos deben de saber**

**-Está bien, al terminar el evento iremos a verla**

**-Pero porque? Creí que iríamos a festejar nuestro encuentro**

**-Vamos, me preocupa cuando está en ese estado.**

**Fin del flash back**

**Ambos chicos llegan a la casa, tocan y Mark abre la puerta**.

-Alec, que visita tan inesperada-_ dice el joven con un tono sarcástico-_ adelante

-A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver Mark-_ ve a Frey que está sentado en un sillón comiendo galletas-_ hola Frey, comiendo a gusto?

-Que paso Alec… si vienes a ver a Serena, no está-_ decía el chico mientras extendía su plato para que Ikuko le sirviera más_

_-_Alec, que sorpresa… no me dijeron que vendrías, quieres unas galletas?-_ decía Ikuko, quien le ofrecía de una charola, mientras Frey trataba de quitárselas-_ basta Frey, debes guardar algunas

-No, muchas gracias, solo veníamos a ver a Serena-_ mientras acerca a Seiya-_ el es mi amigo Seiya Kou

-Mucho gusto-_ Ikuko lo mira con una agradable sonrisa-_ pero siéntense, ella no debe tardar fue a ver a las chicas

-Creí que ya no querías que las siguiera viendo-_ decía Mark_

-Solo era en caso de que no quisiera ir a la escuela-_ contesta Ikuko_

_-_Mira Seiya, el es mi hermano Frey… recuerdas que te hable de él?-_ decía Alec_

-Así claro… pero que no vivía en Alemania?-_ contesta el chico_

-Vine por las competencias…al igual que tu-_ decía el chico, pero no dejaba de comer_

_-_Vaya… tu también vienes de otra sede-_ decía Seiya a Mark, quien había permanecido en silencio solo observándolos_

_-_Si de la Francesa… pero yo si me quedare-_ contesta el chico con un tono seco, no le parecía lo que había ocurrido horas antes_

-Frey…-_ decía Alec al ver el ambiente que se estaba formando-_ entonces si iras a mi casa a quedarte un tiempo antes de regresar?

-Si… en el próximo viaje, vendremos todos y le diré a nuestra hermana que nos quedemos contigo-_ decía el chico dándose cuenta del ambiente hostil a su alrededor, en eso llegan Sam y su papá, quien no esperaba ver su casa llena de tanto joven_

_-_Ya llegamos mamá…-_ decía el chico, quien al ver a todos solo saluda-_ hola chicos

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa Rei se encontraba limpiando la entrada. En eso la chica entra

-Ya llegue chicas-_se sienta junto a las demás_

_-_Vaya, hoy si llegaste temprano-_ decía Rei_

-Es que me vine en cuanto colgué, y las demás?

-Aun no llegan, pero vamos adentro por algo de beber

-Está bien, Rei y Nicolás, donde esta? Tiene tiempo que no lo veo

-Su padre le llamo, dijo que volvería en unos días

-Estas bien?

-Si… porque no tendría que estarlo?- _ en eso se escuchan ruidos afuera-_ que podrá ser?

-Vayamos a ver-_ ambas chicas salen y observan a aquel chico misterioso de la otra vez, a su alrededor se encontraban varias personas inconscientes, Serena se adelanta-_ que es lo que haces aquí?

-Buscándote, que mas Princesita; necesitamos hablar sobre lo que les ocurrirá a las personas de este planeta en cuanto mi Señor llegue

-De que estás hablando?- _ decía Rei_

-Mejor quédate ahí Rei-_ le decía Serena cerca del oído-_ lo llevare al parque, llama a las chicas y vayan después- _voltea a ver al enemigo- _está bien, sígueme-_ la chica corre hacia el parque mientras el chico la sigue por el aire, ya en el parque no lo ve-_ donde estará?

-Aquí estoy Princesa, pero no puedo creer que hayas venido sin más-_ se acerca y de sus manos forma un triangulo que se eleva creando una barrera-_ así nadie nos podrá interrumpir y si tu esperanza eran tus sailors, no nos podrán ver mientras estemos dentro de la barrera y así nadie podrá defenderte, ni siquiera tu amigo el hechicero…

-Estas equivocado, las chicas siempre estarán para ayudarme….

-No, tú eres la equivocada, esta barrera es impenetrable, nadie te podrá encontrar-_ en eso se acerca a la chica y la toma de un brazo-_ ahora dime, porque no seguimos en lo que quedamos la ultima vez

-No suéltame-_ ella trata de zafarse pero es imposible-_ auxilio!

-Veras Princesita, mi Señor deseaba que estuvieras viva, pero sería un desperdicio no obtener esa maravillosa energía que emanas… por lo que es mejor que nadie sepa que te encontré-_ en eso empieza a absolver la energía de Serena…_

**Mientras tanto en la casa de la chica todos los reunidos esperan impacientes a Serena, pero también se podía observar un ambiente pesado, ya que la relación entre Mark y Seiya no parecía avanzar, mientras que los padres de la chica se encontraban en la cocina. Mientras en la sala los demás**.

-En verdad deberíamos irnos Alec-_ decía el chico de cabello azabache_

-No, estoy seguro que no tardara, además ya lo hablamos y debes de hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas-_ le decía el chico_

_-_Pero yo puedo decirle que vinieron-_ decía Mark-_ así que si tienen prisa se pueden ir

-Ya lo ves Alec-_ contestaba Seiya_

_-_Ya dije que la esperaremos- _en eso presiente algo "que estará pasando… Serena esta en problemas, pero como le hago"-_ Frey me permitirían su baño?- _dice el chico mientras se levanta_

_-_Si claro está al fondo-_ el rubio se dirige al baño y ya adentro le pone seguro_

_-_Bueno debo de ir por ella-_ de pronto saca un dije y desaparece_

**En el parque Serena se encuentra muy débil y las chicas que ya llegaron la buscan sin encontrarla, a pesar de que han pasado junto a ella, la chica al verlas trata de gritarles pero no puede, se encuentra tan débil.**

-Muy bien Princesita, esto terminara pronto-_ en eso la chica queda inconsciente, pero aparece una chica, la misma que ya había aparecido_

_-_Así que aquí era en donde te habías metido-_ le dice la chica, él al verla se asombra_

_-_Que haces aquí?-_ está sorprendido y deja caer a Serena_

_-_Así que sigues buscando a la Princesa, creí que había quedado claro que no la buscarías, que la dejarías

-Pero… eso es algo que no te importa

-Claro que si, mas cuando nuestro Señor te dijo que no le hicieras daño… cuando pensabas decirle que ya la habías encontrado

-Eso es asunto mío…

-Pero no te preocupes, ya lo sabe y me pidió que te agradeciera mucho tu ayuda-_ de pronto saca una espada que irradia luz verde_

_-_No… espera juntos podemos hacer muchas cosas… podemos quedarnos con todo

-No… a mi no me gusta la traición_ lanza un espadazo y el joven desaparece-_ odio a las personas que no saben cuál es su lugar_- en eso se acerca a la chica quien aún permanece inconsciente-_ pobre de ti, que te hizo ese tonto -_ le sopla al rostro y alrededor de ella se forma un polvo rosa-_ con esto espero te encuentres bien-_ en eso se observa a Alec que se va acercando y al verlo la chica-_ así que es él quien te cuida, se que lo hará bien…cuídate Serena-_ la chica abre los ojos y solo logra medio ver el rostro de la joven quien desaparece_

**Alec al acercarse le parece ver a alguien junto a Serena**

-Es ella?-_ corre hacia el lugar pero no logra alcanzarla-_ era ella…-_ llega a Serena y la toma en sus brazos-_ estas bien?

-Si…solo un poco mareada… quien era ella?-_ contesta la chica aturdida, en eso se puede ver a las sailors llegar_

-Serena!-_ gritan todas_

_-_Sera mejor que la lleven a su casa-_ dice el chico ante el rostro desconcertado de Neptuno y Uranus-_ yo debo regresar a un lugar o sospecharan de mi

-Gracias por ayudarme-_ la chica le da un beso en la mejilla_

_-_Solo ve a casa…-_ el chico se va_

-Serena, vamos te llevaremos-_ dice Uranus_

_-_No, prefiero irme sola-_ dice la chica_

_-_Serena, vamos, yo te acompaño-_ dice Mars-_ además Haruka tiene coche y no puedes caminar bien-_ la chica accede, rumbo a la casa de la chica, Serena permanece callada y las demás prefieren no seguir_

**Ya en la casa de Serena, Alec sale del baño.**

-Perdón, es que me siento algo mal-_ se sienta en uno de los sillones_

_-_Sera mejor irnos-_ insistía Seiya, en eso Ikuko se acerca_

_-_Entonces será mejor que se queden a comer todos-_ en eso suena el timbre- _ permítanme_- al abrir ve a su hija con el rostro pálido-_ Serena

-Mamá… no me siento bien-_ la chica casi se desvanece, pero en eso es sostenida por alguien, voltea a verlo-_ Seiya?

CONTINUARA…

*-* Hasta el próximo capitulo, esperando subirlo pronto!


	9. CAP VII TU Y YO, NUEVO COMIENZO

_****_Debido a mi tardanza en el capitulo, subo otro mas. Gracias por leer!

_**Ichinose, Luke.- joven de 1.85 de alto, de 17 años de edad, delgado, de ojos grisáceos y cabellos lacios de color gris oscuro. Jugador de basquetbol, estudia en el Real Colegio Franco-Alemán, con sede en Alemania; su carácter es fuerte y agresivo, fue amigo de Serena y Mark en su infancia; tiene una relación muy estrecha con Molly ya que fue su primera amiga junto a Kelvin, casi toda su vida a vivido solo por el trabajo de sus padres**_

**CAP. VII TU Y YO, NUEVO COMIENZO**

**Serena se encontraba en su sala, alrededor estaban Frey, Mark, Alec, Seiya, Ikuko, Kenji y Sam, sentada junto a ella estaba Rei.**

-Entonces que fue lo que te pasó-_ decía Ikuko al ver a su hija tan pálida._

-Me sentí un poco mareada-_ decía la chica, pero volteaba a ver a Seiya "Pero que hace él aquí"- _así que Rei me trajo.

-Sí, pero tal vez solo necesite descansar-_ decía Rei ante la presión de todos alrededor-_ bueno… yo me voy, Haruka me espera

-Si gracias Rei, dile a las demás que estaré bien-_ dice la rubia, Ikuko acompaña a la chica a la puerta. _

**En la sala mientras.**

_-_En verdad estas bien?-_ le dice Mark-_ tal vez deberíamos llamar a un doctor, ya en la mañana te había sucedido

-En verdad Serena?_-Dice el papá acercándose a la joven-_ te llevare al doctor

-No te preocupes papá, estoy bien-_ voltea a ver a Seiya-_ no sabía que estarías en mi casa

-Sí, es que venía a hablar contigo por lo sucedido en la mañana-_ dice el chico-_ pero sería mejor hablar después- _ el chico se sienta al lado de ella-_ veo que estas un poco mal, mejor nos vemos mañana y así platicamos

-No-_ dice la chica mientras le agarra el brazo-_ yo estoy bien, mejor hablemos ahora

-Si-_ Alec se acerca a su hermano-_ entonces préstame las cosas por favor

-Claro-_ el chico entiende que deben dejarlos solos-_ vamos a mi cuarto, Mark acompáñanos-_los tres chicos suben, Sam le hace gestos a su papá y se dirigen ambos a la cocina, Ikuko al ver todo_

-Chicos, les traeré unos bocadillos-_ dice a ambos, quienes quedan solos en la sala_

-Y bien, que sucede… de que querías hablar-_ dice la rubia, quien trata de acomodarse en el sillón_

-Bien, es por lo que me dijiste en la mañana-_ dice el chico mientras la observa "que me pasa, desde cuando me pongo nervioso con una chica"- _es que dices conocerme, pero yo no recuerdo nada, dime no crees que eso es raro?

-Pues si-_ ella lo mira " en verdad me olvido? Entonces que paso con su supuesto amor?-_ pero es verdad

-Mira, la verdad para mi es repentino conocer a alguien que dice conocerme y yo no la recuerdo-_ dice el chico, aunque su forma de hablar es un poco raro " aunque es realmente linda, como es posible que no la recuerde… pero su mirada, es como la de un ángel… como la de ese ángel" el chico solo la observa, admira el bello rostro de la chica que tiene enfrente_

-Estas bien?-_ dice la chica "porque me observa tanto… será que recuerda algo?... pero no dice nada_

-Qué?-_al reaccionar solo se sonroja-_ si… pero bueno, lo que yo quería era disculparme por la forma en la que te hable en la mañana, te hice sentir incomoda, pero créeme que no era mi intención… sabes? Mañana me toca jugar en contra de la sede americana, si te sientes mejor podrías ir a verme y después vamos por…

-Una hamburguesa?-_ dice la chica alegre_

_-_Si-_ contesta el chico con esa hermosa sonrisa característica de él "en verdad me conoce"_

-Creo que me siento mejor-_ la chica se levanta de una forma brusca y sin querer resbala, pero el chico la sostiene "está más lindo"_

_-_Con cuidado, si no mañana no podrás ir-_ ambos se miran y se sonrojan, en eso aparece Ikuko_

_-_Chicos a comer-_ ambos se incorporan apresuradamente._

**Pasa la tarde, Serena va a la cama muy contenta. A la mañana siguiente se despierta temprano para vestirse, el uniforme consta de una falda negra, tiene la pretina ancha, abajo del pecho, en corte A con un forro blanco abultado de olanes, lisa, una blusa blanca de manga globo corta con cintillas negras y un moño negro; el saco es negro con líneas blancas en el contorno y usan calcetas bancas debajo de la rodilla con cintillas negras y zapatillas negras con un corazón en el centro y una estrella en cada lado. Serena se coloca cintillas negras en sus chonguitos, termina justo cuando su mamá le grita que baje, ella va bajando cuando se encuentra a su papá a punto de salir.**

-Te ves realmente hermosa hija-_ decía Kenji-_ vas a querer que te lleve?

-No gracias, me iré con los chicos-_ se dirige a la cocina-_ ya baje mamá-_ se sienta a desayunar ante la sorpresa de los demás_

-Y ese milagro que ya esta lista-_ decía Frey-_ creí que apenas te estabas despertando

-Es mi primer día en la escuela, debo llegar temprano para generar una buena impresión-_ decía la chica con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro_

-De hecho será hasta que terminen las competencias-_ decía Mark, ante la carita de tristeza que ponía Serena-_ además de seguro es por ese chico

-Eres malo Mark, rompes mi corazón sin compasión-_ decía la rubia-_ además me arregle para ti

-En fin, apúrate porque si no llegaremos tarde y tengo una cita-_ dice Mark mientras se levanta de la mesa-_ gracias por el desayuno mamá Ikuko, los espero afuera-_ el chico sale, mientras los dos se apuran_

_-_Porque es así?-_ dice Frey mientras termina de desayunar-_ una cita?... Es cierto hoy llegan-_ se levanta de prisa y se despide-_ gracias mamá Ikuko, nos vemos en la tarde-_ sale a toda prisa_

_-_Cita? Espera Frey quien llega?-_ la chica también se apura-_ gracias mamá, deséame suerte-_ sale detrás de los chicos_

-Suerte a todos-_ dice la gentil Ikuko mientras observa cómo se van los tres chicos._

**Ya en la escuela Serena se sienta junto a Radú, se encuentra emocionada por ver jugar a Seiya; durante el tercer día en donde se tendrán las competencias de basquetbol, primero se observa el enfrentamiento entre la sede Nórdica con su capitán Kou y la sede americana con su capitán Harrison, el juego sigue sin más el cual da una victoria al equipo de Seiya; después se da inicio a la siguiente competencia entre la sede alemana y su capitán Ichinose y el Colegio Mugen capitaneado por Tenou.**

-Haruka va a jugar-_ la chica voltea a ver a Radú-_ te importa si regreso en un momento?

-Claro que no, pero no vayas a tardar-_ le sostiene la mano-_ me sentiría solo

-Deja de bromear, solo iré a felicitar a un amigo-_ la chica baja y va a los vestidores, al llegar le habla a Seiya-_ felicidades, estuvis…perdón estuvieron geniales

-Gracias Serena-_ el chico le sonríe, en eso aparece otro chico_

_-_No me digas capitán que ya conseguiste admiradoras aquí?-_ observa a la chica-_ miren todos la linda chica que vino a ver al capitán-_ todos los chicos salen y empiezan a gritar, Serena solo se sonroja_

_-_Basta chicos, o no los llevare a comer hamburguesas-_ los chicos entran-_ discúlpalos, son buenos es solo que como están lejos de casa, te veo en la salida para ir a celebrar?

-Ok… estoy en el palco junto a Radú-_ la chica se va._

Mientras tanto en la competencia de basquetbol, en el inicio del juego se encuentran ambos capitanes.

-Vamos a ganar-_ dice Haruka de manera desafiante_

_-_En verdad?-_ le dice el chico-_ yo jamás pierdo-_ el juego inicia y no de forma favorable para el equipo de Haruka. Desde el palco están Serena y Radú_

_-_Observa bien Serena al equipo alemán-_ le dice a la chica-_ ellos son los favoritos a ganar

-El equipo de la escuela de Frey?

-Sí, pero ya llego el orgullo del equipo… ellos sin su capitán no son nada, aunque él solo podría ganar si se lo propone

-En verdad? Aunque me parece conocido, como se llama?

-Ichinose… Luke

El partido termina con una rotunda victoria del equipo alemán. Ambos se dirigen al lugar en donde se llevara a cabo la competencia de tiro con arco posteriormente.

-Y aquí veremos a la persona que motiva a ese chico-_ dice el director, mientras Serena no puede creer que todo su pasado vuelve a ella-_ estas bien?

-Sí, quién es?- _la chica observa a las competidoras, en eso se anuncia a la siguiente, la representante alemana, Osaka Molly, la chica palidece al verla, es su vieja amiga, pero ella parece otra, está muy cambiada, está más delgada y su cabello es más largo, de pronto parece como si Molly buscara a alguien, cuando observa a alguien y tras mostrar una sonrisa cálida ejecuta sus tiros dando todos en el centro- _en verdad que uno no puede escapar de su pasado-_ dice la chica, cuando de repente escucha una voz detrás de ella_

_-_Entonces, por qué tratas de escapar… ya ríndete a lo inevitable, Serena.

CONTUNUARA...

_P.D. Se que tal vez ahora tienen dudas sobre lo que ha pasado, pero todo se aclarara en el siguiente capitulo, aunque para lo de Seiya aun falta un poco, pero promete tratar de ponerle emoción para que les siga gustando._

_ princessnerak gracias por tus comentarios y en verdad tratare de no tardar, pero con el inicio del semestre esta difícil, pero ya empece con otros para subirlos lo mas rápido que pueda. En verdad dejare de ser lenta para quitarme el estigma de mal novio!._

_ Bansheeyris se que esta confusa pero ya lo aclarare todo, lo de Seiya sera en unos dos capítulos mas pero prometo que sera bueno._

A las demas que me escriben, Gracias!

Hice un dibujo de Serena con su uniforme, si quieren verlo pasen por mi facebook, solo busquen a Freya Von Kamper , gracias! *-* *-* *-*


	10. CAP VIII COSAS DEL PASADO

****Antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, para terminar el año un capitulo mas... es que se me complico con la escuela y con un dato que tarde en darle sentido, pero en fin, aqui esta y espero les guste *_*

**CAP. VIII COSAS DEL PASADO**

_-_Entonces, por qué tratas de escapar… ya ríndete a lo inevitable, Serena_- la chica podía reconocer esa voz sin duda-_acepta mi corazón y déjate proteger por mis brazos…

-Solo escapaba de ti… pero parece ser que no lo lograre-_ en eso el chico la voltea y la abraza-_ sigues igual que hace tiempo

- Te extrañaba… pero hay cosas que debemos aclarar-_ suelta a la chica -_ aunque me preguntaba, que te paso… recuerdo que eras hermosa

-Aunque no lo creas existen chicos que ven en mi a una chica bella y encantadora…jajajaja- _la chica se muestra orgullosa de sí misma_

_-_Me pregunto si serán ciegos o con un muy bajo IQ-_ le contesta el chico_

-Recuerdo que el que me seguía más era un tal llamado Luke Ichinose

-Ese joven modifico mucho sus gustos… mira-_señala a Molly-_ me gustan inteligentes y atléticas

-Es verdad Molly es una buena chica, aunque… no recuerdo que le haya ido bien en cuanto a las notas

-Y dime, como ves a Molly- _ voltea a ver a Radú_

-En realidad haces un buen trabajo con ella-_ le contesta el director_

-En realidad creo que ella es la que ha ayudado a mi-_ dice el chico, ene so se anuncia que Molly Osaka de la sede Alemana es la ganadora con un puntaje perfecto-_ entonces vamos a comer para festejar Serena?

-Es que tengo planes

-Sera con esas amigas tuyas?-_le dice el chico en tono despectivo_

_-_No… es con un amigo

-Llamado?

-Seiya Kou… el de la sede Nórdica

-Se quien es… está bien, entonces nos veremos en la cena-_ el chico se da la media vuelta_

_-_Cual cena?-_ dice la chica ante la duda_

_-_La que habrá en tu casa esta noche… tu mamá no te dijo?- _le dice Luke_

_-_En fin nos veremos en la noche, ahora ve o llegaras tarde-_ le dice Radú_

_-_Usted también?-_ Serena ve como ambos se alejan, ella corre hacia la salida y ve a Seiya-_ perdón por la demora

-No te preocupes, vámonos-_el chico le da la mano, en eso aparecen Luke y Molly_

_-_Kou, que bueno es verte… felicidades por tu victoria_ –le dice el chico_

_-_Igualmente Ichinose-_ contesta Seiya_

-Espero estén preparados para perder-_ dice Luke_

-Sera mejor que te vayas a practicar-_ Seiya_

_-_Claro que no, tengo que ir a festejar con una linda chica-_ se observa a Molly quien solo le sonríe a Serena_

_-_Vaya, es bueno ver que existe alguien que puede estar a tu lado-_ le contesta el joven_

_-_Tonto Kou-_ voltea a ver a Serena mientras le guiñe el ojo-_ te veo en la noche linda

-Si-_ en eso Luke y Molly se van-_ vamos a comer?-_le dice a Seiya mientras le ofrece la mano, se van juntos con los demás miembros del equipo, todos los chicos llegan a la cafetería Crow, empiezan a pedir sus ordenes, Serena y Seiya están comiendo; después de que todos terminaran-_ dime Serena, tienes prisa por llegar a tu casa?

-No, porque?

-Que te parecería ir a dar una vuelta conmigo

-Claro-_ los chicos terminan de comer y todos se acercan a su capitán_

_-_Nos vamos Capitán?-_ dice uno de los chicos_

_-_Adelántense, en cuanto lleguen den 50 vueltas a la cancha-_ les contesta Seiya_

-Pero porque? Todos ganamos-_ dicen en coro los chicos_

_-_Es porque Ichinose está aquí y no podemos perder ante él y su equipo-_ menciona Seiya, pero su rostro muestra seriedad.-_ ese premio es nuestro

-Entendido Capitán, entrenaremos duro-_ todos los chicos salen del lugar_

_-_En verdad los animaste-_ le dice Serena-_ es tan importante ganar?-_ ambos salen del lugar y empiezan a caminar en dirección al parque_

-Sí, es personal con Ichinose, su equipo siempre nos ha ganado, pero entrenamos duro para este año vencerlos… pero ahora bien señorita Tsukino, dígame cual es el secreto que encierra su vida, cual es el misterio detrás de su bello rostro?

-Que es lo que quieres saber?

-Qué relación tiene con todas estas personas, que existe detrás de todo? No crees que todas estas personas en un momento nos ha llevado a reunirnos?

-Contestare si me cuentas que es lo que te ocurrió, cual es el accidente que hizo que perdieras tus recuerdos… porque me olvidaste?

-Olvidarte?... acaso existe algo de lo que no me entere, algo que nos uniera?

-Amistad, si eso…-_la chica se ruboriza-_ éramos buenos amigos

-Amistad-_ el chico baja la cabeza-_ ok, te lo contare… hace tres años me dirigía a mi casa después de dejar a mi novia en su casa y de pronto vi una luz que venía hacia mí y entonces…

-Que paso?

-Desperté en una cama de hospital y mi mamá estaba a mi lado, dijeron que había tenido un accidente y que pronto me llevarían a casa. Al regresar me di cuenta que habían pasado poco más de dos años así que pregunte que paso, mamá me dijo que durante ese día en que fui a la escuela volví y le dije que me iba a ir a estudiar a otra ciudad, que tenía que venir a Japón, así que termine con mi novia y me dieron mis papeles, durante dos años y medio no supieron de mi, hasta que un día llamaron para informar que me encontraba en el hospital porque había tenido un accidente.

-Pero entonces no sabes que fue lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo?

-Me han contado, que solo me cambie de escuela, mamá dice que debió ser por haber terminado con mi novia

-Y que sucedió con ella?

-No lo sé, cuentan que su familia se mudo poco después

-Y Taiki... y Yaten... los recuerdas a ellos?

-Claro, son mis primos, como no los recordaría… también los conoces?

-Sí, ellos estaban contigo cuando te conocí, pero entonces creía que eran tus hermanos, aunque claro si lo fueran tendrían que haber sido trillizos, no?

-Serena, en verdad eres muy inteligente

-No te burles

-No lo hago, pero ahora dime Serena, cuál es tu secreto?

-Simple, tanto Luke, Mark y Molly son mis amigos de la infancia, nos conocemos desde la guardería.

-Y los Von Kampfer?

-Bueno pues ya sabes que Frey es mi primo, mientras que a Alec lo conocí un día en el parque, desde entonces somos buenos amigos

-Y dime Serena, tienes novio?

-No… porque?

-No, es que eres linda y me preguntaba, de seguro muchos chicos están detrás de ti

-No lo creas, termine con un antiguo novio y desde entonces estoy sola

-En verdad? Que lastima, de seguro debe ser lindo tener a una novia como tu

-Lo crees?

-Sí, eres una chica muy alegra y divertida-_ en eso el chico se acerca a ella y cuando está más cerca se escucha el sonido de campanitas, en eso se separan-_ helado… quieres uno?

-Sí, claro-_ el chico compra dos helados_

_-_Vaya, ya es tarde…. Te llevare a tu casa-_ dice le chico_

-Gracias-_ ambos chicos se dirigen a la casa de ella, en el camino solo van comiendo su helado, en la entrada de su casa su mamá la espera_

_-_Qué hora son estas de llegar, nos tenias preocupados-_ Ikuko no observa al joven que venía con ella, en eso sale Kenji y al verlos_

_ -_Hija, porque no avisaste que llegarías tarde, nos tenias preocupados… pero pasen por favor, hace frio aquí afuera-_ dice Kenji ante la sorpresa de ambas mujeres, le ofrece asiento en la sala al chico, mientras Serena y su mamá se van a la cocina-_ si hubiéramos sabido que se encontraban juntos no nos hubiéramos preocupado tanto

-Disculpe señor, fue mi culpa, distraje a Serena más tiempo de lo debido-_ le decía el chico_

-No hay problema, es bueno ver que mi hija tiene buena relación con usted, me había quedado preocupado por la vez pasada, me había parecido que tenían un problema-_ decía Kenji, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se paraba frente a él-_ Serena es una chica muy sensible y todo por lo que ha pasado me preocupa

-Por favor dígame Seiya, pero que pasa con ella-_voltea a ver a la cocina- _acaso pasa algo que es importante?

Mientras en la cocina se encuentra Serena con su mamá.

-Pero creí que no se llevaban tan bien la vez pasada-_ decía Ikuko_

_-_No, lo que pasa es que tuvimos un mal entendido, pero ya –_ en eso Serena observa a la sala- _ya está mejor

-Toma, llévales estos bocadillos-_le da una bandejita con unos pastelitos_

_-_Si-_ la chica se dirige a la sala y encuentra a ambos viendo hacia la cocina-_ ya llegue con estos ricos pastelitos, coman

-Gracias Serena-_ Seiya toma uno, en eso tocan a la puerta, Kenji va a abrir- _ están muy ricos

-Mamá es muy buena en la cocina-_ contesta la chica_

_-_Un día me prepararas un postre? Quiero saber que tan buena eres?-_ le decía el chico_

_-_Bueno… aunque debo decirte que no soy muy buena- _ en eso llegan Luke, Molly, Frey y Alec-_ chicos, que bueno que ya llegaron

-Buenas noches... _-Luke observa que tanto Serena como Seiya aun traen la misma ropa que en la tarde-_ no me digas que Seiya ha estado aquí toda la tarde?

-No, acaban de llegar hace un momento-_ contesta Kenji_

-Pero como… donde anduvieron-_voltea a ver a Seiya-_ que le hiciste Kou a mi Serena

-Calma Luke solo dimos una vuelta… además-_ en eso ve que va entrando su mamá con unos pastelitos-_ come antes de que se acaben_- le da un pastelito, Mark viene bajando por las escaleras_

_-_Pero porque son tan escandalosos-_ el chico viene estirándose-_ uno trata de dormir-_ en eso ve a Luke y corre hacia el y Molly-_ amigo que bueno es verte

-Hola Mark-_ dice Molly con un rostro sonriente-_ se ve que has estado mejor

-Sí, el clima de Juuban me ayuda mucho, pero tú te ves genial… ni quien creería lo mal que habías estado-_ le dice el chico_

_-_Mal?-_ voltea a verlos Serena-_ que te había pasado?

-Nada malo no te preocupes_- la chica saca una bolsa-_ mejor Luke dales sus regalos a cada uno-_ le da la bolsa al chico quien empieza a sacar una serie de cajitas_

_-_Esta es para ti Mark-_ le extiende una caja al chico-_ Papá. Mamá…Sam-_ voltea a ver a todos-_ bueno se lo dan cuando regrese… así, este es para ti serena-_ le da una cajita rosa_

_-_Gracias-_ Serena la abre y observa un dije con un cristal en el centro-_ no puede ser es el…

-Te gusta?...-_ Luke se acerca a ella-_ me dijeron que se llama Cristal de Plata y que le trae felicidad a las chicas que lo poseen

**Serena observaba el dije, no podía creer que fuera igual al suyo, además por que había aparecido otro cristal… seria igual al de ella… o tal vez sería uno que ya había aparecido…**

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	11. CAP IX VICTORIA

**HOLA, AQUI SUBIENDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LOS DEMAS PERO ES PORQUE TARDE MUCHO ESCRIBIENDOLO.**

**DUDAS O SUGERENCIAS NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELAS! GRACIAS!**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Freya: Chica de 17 años, de cabellos morados, ondulados, de ojos azules, de 1.70 de altura, delgada y con una linda sonrisa. Capitana del equipo de voleibol, estudia en el Real Colegio Franco-Alemán, con sede en Alemania, su relación con Serena era buena cuando eran pequeñas, pero debido a su separación cambio. Vive en la escuela y los fines de semana en casa de su abuelo y su hermano.**

Cap. IX VICTORIA

Serena se encuentra en la puerta de su casa con Seiya, pero ella esta pensativa.

-Ya dime que es lo que te pasa-_ decía el chico_

-Lo que sucede es que ese cristal me pareció conocido, es todo-_ dice la chica_

-El cristal de plata… había escuchado de el

-En verdad?

-Si sabes, existe una bella historia detrás de él….-_el chico trataba de recordar, mientras Serena lo observaba-_ claro… era sobre un reino que había en la luna, la princesa del lugar le había jurado amor a un joven, pero su amor fue prohibido él solo tenía que cuidarla así que toma todo su amor y lo exterioriza en forma de ese cristal para cuidarla eternamente.

-Es una hermosa historia… pero-_ la chica lo voltea a ver-_ tú crees que en verdad hayan existido?

-Y porque no, si fue verdad debieron amarse demasiado

-Si-_ la chica observa el cristal que traía en sus manos "pero entonces, quienes serian esas personas"- _pero bueno, creo que ya me voy a meter o papá se preocupara, nos vemos Seiya-_ cuando se da la vuelta el chico le sostiene la mano_

_-_Disculpa, pero-_el chico esta rojo como un jitomate-_ me preguntaba si querrías ir… lo que sucede es que al final de las competencias habrá un baile y quería ver si querías ir conmigo?

-Claro… no sabía nada-_ la chica ve que aun no le suelta la mano- _creo que me falta averiguar algunas cosas mas

-Bueno, entonces vamos juntos-_ en eso ve que aun sostiene su mano y la suelta-_ perdón, te veo mañana, descansa Serena

**Ambos chicos se despiden, durante la noche Serena piensa en lo que le había contado Seiya, pero enseguida el recordar que va a ir con él se emociona. La mañana siguiente, en la escuela se celebraban más partidos y enfrentamientos, al ser el cuarto día se dan las finales de futbol, arco, atletismo y así en mas, quedando solo para el día siguiente el basquetbol y las de voleibol, quedando la sede alemana contra la nórdica en basquetbol y la preparatoria Juuban contra la sede alemana en voleibol. Ya en la salida Serena y Seiya se vuelven a ver.**

-Y ahora a donde vamos…-_ se acerca el chico a ella-_ a comer helado?

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas

-Como?

-Es que con el cambio de escuela no las he visto

- Esta bien, te acompaño hasta allá

-Ok

**Ambos chicos llegan al templo Hikawa, en la entrada se encuentran Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, Serena se despide del chico ante la mirada de las demás, ya adentro del templo en la habitación de Rei.**

-Serena no deberías de estar tanto tiempo con Kou-_ le decía Haruka_

-Y no crees que ya estoy grande para saber con quién estar?-_ decía la rubia_

-Serena solo queremos-_ intentaba decir Michiru_

_-_Basta, les dije que aun soy su Princesa y sé lo que hago, además en mi vida yo soy la única que dispone en ella… ahora pasemos a otras cosas, que ha pasado con lo de Luna y Artemis?

-Aun no sabemos nada sobre ellos-_ dice Haruka-_ es como si no quisieran que los encontráramos

-Está bien y con respecto al futuro-_ se dirige a Plut_

-Nada nuevo, he pasado por las puertas una y otra vez y no se ve nada, es como si….

-Hubiera desaparecido-_ la rubia se acerca a la ventana _- ya no abra mas Tokio de Cristal, ni estará la pequeña Rini, eso es lo más lamentable y nosotras sabemos porque-_ voltea a ver a las Sailor externas-_ pero bueno seguiremos con nuestra investigación

-Y tu Serena, que has averiguado-_ decía Rei_

_-_Al parecer nuestros enemigos son hechiceros, no me explicaron bien pero buscan algo en particular, uno de ellos me dijo que su Señor me quería con vida porque me necesitaban, pero al parecer no es para hacerme daño… pero aun investigo, además solo debemos estar preparadas para cuando aparezca, ahora es una chica nuestra enemiga, aunque me ayudo al final no sabemos lo que realmente buscan.

-Pero entonces quedamos igual-_ decía Amy-_ ahora solo nos queda segur investigando

-Además de todo-_ decía Mina-_ Serena aun no nos has contado lo ocurrido con Seiya

-No es nada, al parecer Seiya no recuerda nada de lo sucedido, para el somos extraños, por ahora hemos empezado a ser amigos de nuevo

-Eso está bien _- decía la señora del viento _- así no abra problemas

-Además Serena, que es eso de que te cambiaste de escuela-_ decía Lita_

_-_Eso es un asunto familiar, y por lo que recuerdo no estoy con mi familia –_ decía la rubia_

_-_Por el momento será mejor que te mantengas alejada de Kou-_ decía Haruka_

-Mejor me voy_- Serena se levanta y se va-_ nos vemos luego-_La chica sale del lugar_

- En verdad que no entiendes Haruka lo importante que es para ella tenerlo a su lado-_ le dice Mina_

-Pero recuerden que aun esta Darién-_ decía Michiru_

_-_Por cierto que aun no nos han contado que es lo que ha ocurrido con ellos-_ decía Lita_

_-_Sera mejor irnos-_ decía Setsuna-_ nos veremos después

**Serena iba hacia su casa, en eso sentía que alguien la seguía, la chica trataba de escapar y se dirigía al parque, la chica caminaba de forma apresurada cuando en eso se tropieza y cae al suelo, en eso quien la perseguía se acerca a ella ante lo cual la chica solo grita.**

-Nooooooo…..- _la chica se sorprende al verlo-_ tu?

-Jajajajaja-_ se reía el chico-_ hubieras visto tu cara Serena

-Eres un tonto, casi me muero de un infarto

-Eso te pasa por andar sola

-Estuviste esperándome todo este tiempo?

-Sí, hace un rato te vi subir al Templo así que decidí esperarte, cuando te vi te llame pero parecías no escucharme y solo te seguí, al ver que te apresurabas me imagine que estabas nerviosa y

-Decidiste asustarme-_ la chica se levanta-_ te crees muy gracioso Luke

-Perdón Serena, no quería asustarte solo quería cuidarte… vamos-_ le da la mano-_ te llevo a casa

-Está bien… por cierto, mañana te enfrentas a Seiya en el partido verdad

-Sí, espero que ganemos, no puedo permitir que Kou me gane

-Y eso?

-No es por Seiya, yo persigo a otro Kou más bien

-A quien?

-A otro, tal vez después te cuente… por ahora dime cuál es tu interés en Seiya

-Tal vez después te cuente-_ decía la chica en tono de burla-_ vas a ir con Molly a la fiesta?

-Sí, tú con él?

-Exacto, me invito ayer

-Sabes que mañana se enfrenta la sede alemana con tus amigas?

-Sí, pero Mina es muy fuerte, yo creo que ella va a ganar

-Jajajaja en verdad lo crees?

-Claro, te digo que es muy fuerte

-Lo veremos, solo te digo que Molly juega en el equipo… pero más que nada, Freya es la capitana del equipo, además que viene especialmente a acabar con la señorita Aino en particular.

**Ambos llegan a la casa de Serena, ella se va a recostar, para la chica el pensar en que Freya**

**Regresara, por fin después de muchos años volverá a verla. Por la mañana siguiente los chicos se encuentran listos para irse a la escuela.**

-Buenos días-_ Serena baja por las escaleras y en el comedor solo encuentra a Frey y Mark-_ y mis papás y Sam?

-Recuerda que iban a ver al abuelo-_ decía Frey-_ pero mejor aun… hoy llega mi hermana, mejor me apuro para llegar temprano

-Sí, vámonos o llegaremos tarde-_ decía Mark_

Los chicos llegan a la escuela, ya en las competencias se inicia con la de voleibol, Serena baja a animar a su amiga. Estando en las canchas ambas chicas.

-Serena te ves muy linda con ese uniforme-_le decía Mina_

_-_Gracias, espero que te vaya muy bien en el partido confió en que ganaras

-Sí, la gran Mina Aino ganara

-Así que tu eres Aino-_ se acerca una chica de cabellos morados- _ la mejor jugadora de voleibol de la preparatoria de Juuban y-_ voltea a ver a Serena-_ la princesita Tsukino- _ se acerca a ella y la abraza-_tan bella como siempre

-Freya… sigues igual-_ le dice Serena_

_-_Y conoces a Aino?-_ le preguntaba Freya_

_-_Es mi amiga, pero y tú?-_ decía Serena_

_-_No la conocía en persona pero existe alguien que no dejaba de hablar de ella y eso realmente me molesta, por lo cual voy a ganar hoy para demostrarle que soy mejor-_ contesta la chica_

_-_Quien es esa persona?-_ decía Mina_

_-_Alguien que al parecer estaba equivocado, pero en fin vamos a jugar y ver quien es mejor

El enfrentamiento inicia, el cual lleva la delantera la sede alemana, pero la preparatoria Juuban va muy atrás de ellos, al final termina a favor de la sede alemana ganando tres sets a su favor.

-Así que al final gane…-_ dice Freya al acercarse a Mina-_ aunque eres buena, fui mejor

-Eso parece…-_contesta Mina un poco cansada-_ me gustaría saber quién te había hablado de mi

-Claro, es un chico que conozco desde hace tiempo, siempre decía lo buena que era en los deportes…. Pero hace poco al enterarnos de que la preparatoria Juuban se encontraba dentro de las rivales en las competencias me hablo de una chica especial, fuerte y sobretodo perseverante… dijo que no importaría por cuanto fuera mejor, ella no se dejaría vencer… una rival digna de admiración, ahora veo que no estaba tan equivocado…

-Quien podría ser

-Se llama Kou…Yaten

**La chica se va de las canchas, la entrada al partido final se da, el enfrentamiento entre la sede alemana y nórdica en el basquetbol va a iniciar, todos llegan al lugar, en el centro se encuentran Luke y Seiya, ambos solo parecen mirarse, como si ninguno de los dos fuera a dar tregua para el partido.**

-Por fin nos encontramos-_ dice Seiya_

_-_EL año pasado se te extraño-_ contesta Luke_

_-_Pero aquí estoy y ganare

-En verdad? Eso quiero verlo

-Lo veras amigo… así será

**El partido inicia, durante todo el juego en cada uno de los cuartos se ve la gran presión que se mantiene en la cancha, el partido de encuentra muy apretado en el marcador, al final de este queda como ganador la sede nórdica; ya finalizado.**

-Felicidades Kou-_ decía Luke-_ jugaste bien

_-_Gracias, tu también jugaste bien-_ le dice Seiya_

_-_Bueno hay que saber perder… te veo en el baile?

-Si, ahí estaremos

-Solo un favor

-Dime, cual?

-No le des ilusiones a Serena si no vas a estar ahí

-No te preocupes yo soy sincero con ella

-En verdad? Ya le contaste por que viniste a Juuban?

-Eso será después… por ahora solo quiero conocerla bien y que nos divirtamos en el baile.

**El día había terminado, se habían otorgado reconocimientos a los competidores y trofeos a los campeones, la sede alemana había ganado en la mayoría; se había mencionado sobre la fiesta de celebración que sería llevada a cabo en la noche, los chicos se retiraban, en la puerta de la escuela.**

-Vaya, así que habrá una fiesta en la noche-_ decía Lita_

_-_Dicen que es para todos los concursantes-_ decía Mina_

_-_Pero vamos para escoger un bonito vestido o no nos dará tiempo-_decía Rei_

_-_Tú no vas Serena?-_ le preguntaba Amy_

_-_No chicas, yo tengo que ir a casa, pero las veo en la noche-_ Serena se despide y se va._

**En la casa de Serena se encuentran reunidos los chicos, Frey, Mark, Luke, Molly y Freya; Serena llega con Seiya y en la sala de la casa.**

-Felicidades por tu victoria Freya-_ decía Luke_

-Me hubiera gustado decirte lo mismo Luke-_ contesta la chica con una sonrisa_

_-_Perdí, pero no me siento mal…-_decía el chico-_ gano el mejor

-Gracias por reconocerlo-_ contestaba Seiya_

_-_En fin, debemos arreglarnos para el baile-_ decía Freya, tomando de la mano a Serena y Molly-_ vamos chicas-_ las tres chicas suben a la habitación de Serena dejando a los chicos en la sala, en eso toma una caja y se la da a la rubia-_ esto es para ti, lo envía el abuelo para el baile

-Gracias-_ la rubia abre la caja y ve un hermoso vestido-_ es precioso

-Digno de un miembro de la familia… especialmente para una princesa-_ decía Freya mientras ella y Molly comenzaban a cambiarse. Las chicas se arreglaban mientras que los chicos al parecer ya estaban listos, en la sala esperaban, todos estaban vestidos con trajes negros de tres piezas, camisas de diversos tonos y zapatos oscuros._

_-_Porque será que las chicas se tardan tanto?-_ decía Luke quien llevaba su camisa de color amarilla_

_-_No te preocupes, de seguro saldrán hermosas-_ decía Frey- _Tu Seiya no estás impaciente?

-No, aun queda tiempo para la fiesta-_ en eso Mark se levanta_

_-_Me voy, los veo en la fiesta tengo que pasar por mi pareja-_ el chico sale del lugar_

_-_Vaya así que siempre si irá acompañado-_ decía Frey_

_-_Tu iras acompañando a tu hermana?-_ le preguntaba Luke_

_-_No, ella ira como pareja de Alec, yo iré solo-_ decía el chico-_ aunque tal vez encuentre a alguien en la fiesta

-Ya me desespere-_ decía Luke-_ subiré por ellas

-Ya estamos listas-_ se escucho, en eso se observa a las tres chicas bajar por las escaleras, las tres se veían majestuosas, pero Seiya solo observaba a una_

_-_Te ves….hermosa-_decía el chico ante el asombro de ver a la rubia…._

_CONTINUARA…_


	12. CAP X NUESTRA PROMESA

AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA...

CAP. X NUESTRA PROMESA

**Serena baja por las escaleras, lleva un vestido corte princesa en color negro con contornos rojos, de straple, le ceñía su esbelta figura, el cual le llegaba arriba de las rodillas por la parte delantera y por la trasera era hasta el tobillo, llevaba unas sandalias rojas y unos pequeños accesorios, llevaba un maquillaje sutil, Seiya quedo admirado ante la belleza de la joven.**

-Bien, nos vamos-_ decía Luke mientras le daba la mano a Molly quien llevaba un vestido amarillo de corte recto_

_-_Vamos Freya-_ decía Frey, la joven llevaba un vestido halter en color azul zafiro_

_-_Vamos Seiya-_decía la chica con una calida sonrisa ante la mirada atónita del joven_

**Los chicos llegaron a la fiesta, en ella se encontraban las amigas de Serena, todos en ella no podían dejar de mirar asombrados a la rubia.**

-Serena te ves genial-_ decía Mina_

_-_Si, en verdad pareces una princesa-_ decía Lita_

_-_Gracias chicas-_ en eso se van a acercar Haruka y Michiru-_ bueno nos vemos más tarde.

-No deberías de huir de nosotras-_ decía Michiru_

_-_No lo hago, es solo que no quiero pelear hoy, estoy demasiado contenta-_ decía la chica mientras se alejaba_

_-_Deberías dejarla-_ decía Amy_

_-_No me gusta que sonría a causa de Kou-_ decía Haruka-_ aunque debo reconocer que tenía tiempo que no la veía así

_Serena llega con Seiya y los demás_- Y bien en donde esta Mark?-_ decía la chica_

_-_Dijo que nos vería aquí, pero no se en donde esta-_ decía Freya, en eso se ve a Alec que se acerca a ellos_

_-_Pero que chicas tan mas hermosas-_ decía Alec-_ Freya, realmente te ves linda, aunque Serena no se queda atrás-_voltea a saludar a la otra chica-_Molly, que tal

-No, a Molly dejala en paz-_ decía Luke mientras la llevaba a la pista para bailar_

_-_Vamos Freya, baila esta pieza con tu hermano-_ le da la mano a la chica y se dirigen a la pista_

_-_Bueno chicos los veo al rato-_ decía Frey-_ voy a buscar una princesa para mi

-Me permitirías esta pieza?-_ le dice Seiya a la rubia_

_-_Claro, será un placer-_ le decía la chica, mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile-_ esta noche es para divertirse

-Serena-_ el chico la abraza-_ en verdad te ves hermosa-_la chica se sonroja mientras continua la pieza._

**Durante la noche Serena la pasa bailando con Seiya, aunque Haruka les echa miradas fulminantes. Las demás chicas también tratan de divertirse en ella; así termina para la chica una noche única, al terminar la acompaña a su casa mientras que los demás se adelantan. En la puerta de su casa.**

-Gracias Serena por haberme acompañado esta noche-_ decía Seiya_

_-_No, gracias a ti, me he divertido mucho-_ le contestaba la rubia_

_-_Bueno, entonces me voy para que descanses

-Bueno…-_la chica realmente no quería que se fuera, pero no sabía que decirle-_ descansa-_ se va a meter cuando siente que la toma de la mano_

_-_Serena… mañana me voy en la noche… regreso a casa

-Tan pronto?

-Sí, las competencias ya terminaron… pero que te parece si… no mejor olvídalo

-Qué?

-Salgamos mañana… vamos a dar una vuelta

-Si claro

-Paso por ti temprano?

-Claro, te esperare-_ ambos chicos se despiden._

Durante la noche Serena no puede dormir, Seiya había vuelto y ahora se iba y la dejaba de nuevo… pero que podía hacer, el no vivía ahí, además que podía decirle para que se quedara… aun no sabía si lo quería o solo le gustaba tenerlo a su lado. A la mañana siguiente Freya bajaba y al entrar a la cocina veía que Serena ya se había despertado y se encontraba desayunando.

-Que sucede, porque te has levantado tan temprano?-_ decía la chica quien aun estaba adormilada_

_-_Buenos días Freya, si quieres desayunar en el horno deje algunas galletas y hay leche en el refrigerador… yo me voy en un momento, voy a salir con Seiya-_ le contestaba la chica mientras desayunaba a toda prisa._

_-_Tu hiciste el desayuno?-_ decía la chica, para nadie era un secreto que Serena no era buena cocinando-_ no mejor…..

-Claro, pero deberías saber que he mejorado… he estado practicando-_ dice mientras tiene una en sus manos-_ por lo menos ya se pueden comer

-Bueno-_la chica toma una y la prueba-_ tienes razón, no sabe mal-_ en eso los chicos bajan a la cocina, Frey al ver las galletas corre a comerlas_

_-_Que linda Freya, le hiciste galletas a tu hermanito-_ decía Frey mientras se llenaba la boca_

_-_No las hice yo-_ decía Freya-_ en realidad las hizo Serena

-Queeeeeee?-_decía el chico ante el asombro de que sabían bien_

_-_Serena otra vez tratando de matar a alguien-_ decía Mark al ver la cara de congelado de Frey-_ pobre chico

-Pruébala antes de hablar, saben muy bien-_ decía Freya mientras se servía en un plato_

_-_Está bien-_ el chico se acerca a tomar una, al probarla-_ en verdad saben bien

-Por cierto Mark, en donde estabas anoche que no te vimos?-_ decía Frey_

_-_En el baile… con una amiga, pero vas a salir Serena?-_ contestaba el chico_

_-_Si, Seiya se va hoy en la noche así que iremos a dar una vuelta-_ decía la chica mientras dejaba sus trastes en el fregadero_

_-_Se va hoy?... Freya y yo nos iremos mañana después de que mis tíos lleguen-_ decía Frey_

_-_Al parecer tiene prisa-_ decía Serena, en eso se escucha el timbre-_ me voy entonces, los veo al rato

**La chica sale, en la puerta Seiya la esperaba, ambos toman camino.**

-Y bien, a donde vamos joven Seiya?

-A una maravillosa cita… te gusta el parque de diversiones?

-Si claro-_ Serena recordó que no hacía mucho había ido justamente ahí con él-_ vamos

-Te vas a subir conmigo a todos los juegos verdad?

-Claro Seiya…-_ al llegar al lugar lo primero que vieron fue la montaña rusa_

-Vamos Serena-_ el chico la jalaba alegre, así paso un rato, se subían y bajaban de juegos, ambos parecían dos niños pequeños llenos de alegría, al llegar la tarde ambos fueron a comer.-_ te gusto

-Sí, es divertido… tenia tanto tiempo que no lo hacia

-Volvamos otro día

-Como?

-No quieres volver a salir conmigo?

-No, no claro que si… pero es que…

-Vamos Serena, puedo volver a venir a verte… claro si tu quieres

-Claro que quiero… estaré esperando ese día

-Sabes Serena, tu papá me conto lo que te paso con tu ex novio, por lo que no sabía que decir… pero me gustaría conocer realmente a esta hermosa chica que además parece que en verdad me conoce… dime Serena, antes hubo algo entre nosotros?

-Solo éramos amigos… sabes, pero nos llevábamos muy bien… incluso

-Que… incluso qué?

-Nada, es solo que ya antes habías venido juntos a este lugar… es solo eso

-En verdad?-_ el chico un poco decepcionado-_ bueno pues hagámoslo una tercera vez-_ en eso se acerca a la chica-_ Serena, creo que me gustas

-Eh?-_ la chica no puede evitar sonrojarse-_ es…te

-Tranquila Serena… vamos a divertirnos hoy y dejaremos que las cosas pasen, ya el destino dirá lo que nos pasara… además creo que es demasiado pronto, tal vez debí esperar un…

-No-_ la chica voltea a verlo-_ está bien Seiya, uno no debe ocultar lo que siente, además yo… me siento bien a tu lado

-En verdad? Eso es bueno-_ el chico la mira a los ojos-_ escúcheme señorita Serena, hoy regreso a casa, pero pronto volveré y me gustaría pedirte que mientras vuelvo no salgas con nadie mas-_ le toma la mano-_ yo regresare y entonces me ganare tu corazón-_ le besa la mano_

_-_Sí, yo te esperare-_ la chica aun mas sonrojada, toma también su mano-_ lo esperare joven Seiya y entonces veremos qué es lo que sucede-_ la tarde pasa y Seiya la lleva a su casa, ambos chicos se despiden ante la promesa de volverse a ver._

**Seiya regresa a su casa, pero recuerda lo que prometió; Serena en su casa empieza a ver que la vida continua y su futuro tal vez ahora sea otro. A la mañana siguiente sus padres han vuelto y Frey, Freya, Luke y Molly están es su casa para despedirse, todos regresaran a sus respectivas escuelas.**

-Bueno Serena, nos veremos después-_ le dice Molly con un fuerte abrazo_

_-_Cuídate mucho y estudia Serena-_ la abraza Luke_

_-_Nos vemos Serena, pronto volveremos-_ le dice Frey con una fuerte sonrisa._

_-_Bien, es hora de irse…-_ le dice Freya-_ recuerda, que nos veremos muy pronto y estaremos juntos todos

-Sí, cuídense todos y buen viaje-_ Serena se encuentra a punto de llorar-_ saluden a los demás, aquí los esperaremos.

**Los chicos se han ido, Serena en la noche se encuentra junto a su ventana admirando la Luna y las estrellas que esa noche parecen brillar mas que nunca**.

-Así es como brillara ahora mi vida… el destino me hizo una mala jugada, pero como una fuerte Princesa me levantare y solo mirare este hermoso futuro que hoy brilla para mi… Seiya… regresaras y esta vez aclarare todo… esta vez luchare por tener todo lo que quiero… bien-_ se mete a su cama y se cobija-_ a dormir, mañana empiezan mis clases y les demostrare a todos de que está hecha Serena Tsukino.

_CONTINUARA…._


	13. CAP XI ESTE SERA EL INICIO

**CAP. XI ESTE SERA EL INICIO**

**Era un día como otro, o por lo menos era lo que todos me decían, pero yo en realidad me encontraba nerviosa ya que no sabia como iban a ser mis nuevos compañeros, no era lo mismo que la semana pasada, hoy iba a estar con ellos y a tomar clases; me levante temprano y me arregle, cuando baje las escaleras Mark ya se encontraba desayunando, me senté a hacer lo mismo y no dije nada durante este, faltando media hora para la entrada a clases Mark me dijo que nos fuéramos.**

-Ya nos vamos- _dijo mi amigo a mi mamá_

-Que tengan un buen día-_contesto mi mamá_

**Después de eso nos salimos y nos dirigimos a la escuela, al llegar a ella me dirigí a la dirección en donde Radú me esperaba. Al llegar a esta tuve que esperar afuera ya que se encontraba ocupado con alguien, en eso se abrió la puerta y salió acompañado de una chica de cabellos violetas y ojos azules, delgada y alta, aunque ya me parecía conocerla en el momento no la recordaba, a su lado se encontraba otra persona, un hombre joven, alto y delgado, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, parecía no ser japonés.**

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste Serena- _decía Radú, con una gran sonrisa como siempre, ese día parecía distinto, desde que lo recuerdo siempre lo había visto como un hermano mayor, pero hoy me daba cuenta de lo atractivo que era_- el es el profesor Smith, es tu maestro de ingles así como tu asesor de grupo y esta jovencita es Akane Tomohisa, ella es la representante de tu grupo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino- _ambos me miraban de una forma que me hacía sentir rara, después nos dirigimos al salón en donde el profesor me presento a mis compañeros, quienes reaccionaron de una manera que no me esperaba, pareciera que acababan de conocer a una estrella de cine_

-Bueno chicos, si tienen preguntas a su compañera las hacen al terminar la clase, por favor ahora tomen su libro y vamos a la página 10

**El profesor me asigno a sentarme adelante, como no tenia libro un chico se me acerco y me dijo que leyera con él, la clase se paso de una forma muy ligera, pareciera que entendía a la perfección, en momentos sentía como si el maestro solo diera la clase para mi, al terminar el profesor nos llamo a Akane y a mi**

-Serena, como acabas de entrar por el momento le ayudaras a Akane con los asuntos del grupo

-Sí, entendido-_conteste_ _de forma seria_

-Ya te irás adaptando al grupo, y cualquier duda que tengas ve a buscarme a la sala de profesores, entonces las veo en la salida.

**Akane no decía nada solo asentía con la cabeza, cuando el profesor se fue me fui a sentar a mi lugar, en eso varios chicos se me acercaron y empezaron a hacerme cuestiones.**

-Podemos decirte Serena

-Claro

-De que escuela vienes?

-De la preparatoria oficial numero 10

-Tienes novio Serena?

-No

-Si no tienes con quien almorzar, puedes hacerlo conmigo

**Y así sucesivamente, en eso recordé que no había traído nada para almorzar y ya era la hora, la clase había sido de dos horas, en eso llego Mark y me saco del salón.**

-A donde vamos?-_le pregunte mientras sostenía mi mano_

-A almorzar

-Pero no traje nada

-No es necesario, vamos a la cafetería

-Está bien

**Habíamos llegado a la cafetería, era un lugar hermoso y lleno de muchos estudiantes, había varios tipos de almuerzos solo era cuestión de escoger uno, pasamos a la mesa, mientras Mark me preguntaba que tal iba.**

-Creí que nos dejarían en el mismo salón?-_le decía mientras probaba mi almuerzo_

-No era posible, en mi salón solo hay hombres, te imaginas que hubiera pasado si estuvieras en él?

-Claro, supongo que sería extraño, en fin me dijo el asesor que estaría ayudando a una chica llamada Akane

-A Tomohisa?

-La conoces?

-Claro es la representante de tu grupo, al serlo yo del mío la veo seguido, sería bueno que te hicieras su amiga, además de ser linda es muy inteligente, además de ser…

-Qué?

-Nada, por cierto a que club entraras?

-No lo se, Akane me enseñara al rato, además ya sabes que en los deportes no soy muy buena que digamos, así que entrare a uno cultural…- _en eso escuche la voz de Alec quien se acercaba a nosotros_

-Entraras al club de esgrima- _decía mientras se sentaba_- no les molesta si almuerzo con ustedes, verdad?

-Si ya estas sentado para que preguntas- _le decía Mark mientras almorzaba_

-Jajajajajajajja tienes razón, pero era por cordialidad- _empezó a almorzar- me entere que estarás ayudando a Tomohisa_

-Si, por eso no te podre ver en la salida

-No te preocupes, ya hable con ella y no hay problema- _en eso sonó el timbre de termino del almuerzo- bueno me voy, tengo clases, paso por ti a tu salón en la salida_.

-Yo también me voy, vamos Serena te llevo a tu salón- _decía Mark mientras se levantaba_

-Está bien- _nos dirigimos al salón_- te veo en la salida… pero me tengo que quedar…

-No te preocupes, tengo practica, así que te espero para irnos juntos, llámame en cuanto te desocupes.

-Si- _Mark_ _entro a su salón, al entrar al mío unos chicos se me acercaron_

-Serena, ya que tenemos una hora libre vamos a platicar sobre ti, cuéntanos que es lo que haces afuera de la escuela

-Claro, entonces por donde empezare…

-Dinos, tienes amigas?

-Sí, varias pero la mejor es Mina, aunque con Rei también me llevo muy bien, Lita es una chica linda y Amy es muy inteligente… aunque también las demás chicas…- _así pasamos toda la hora, los chicos me decían que algún día habría que salir todos, mas tarde las clases continuaron, a la hora de la salida me encontré con Akane._

-Me dijo Alec que te ibas a encontrar con él-_decía la chica_

Si, espero que no te moleste-_ conteste _

_-_No te preocupes, todo ira bien

-En verdad?

-Sí, ve a tu práctica y nos vemos luego

-Entendido-_ me fui del lugar y llegue al patio, hay me encontré con Alec, nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás de la escuela en donde se encontraba el lugar de entrenamiento, ya hay nos encontramos a un chico que dijo llamarse Higurashi, quien era el capitán de esgrima, me empezó a enseñar algunas técnicas, además de darme a leer algunos libros los cuales tendría que llevar a casa, después de un rato íbamos hacia la salida Alec y yo._

_-_Porque tengo que practicar esgrima

-Eres una princesa lo olvidas, además no puedes depender por siempre de tus amigas, que va a pasar cuando no te puedan ayudar

-Pero eso

-No pasara? Y que cuando te han atacado, no has podido defenderte del enemigo.

-Bueno pero…. Está bien practicare

-Además practicaras música, toda princesa debe saberse defender pero también un arte

-Está bien, lo que digas… solo quiero irme a casa ya

-Está bien, vamos con Mark para que te lleve

**Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la escuela Mark me esperaba, nos despedimos de Alec y nos dirigimos a la casa, ya llegando a ella** **mis padres nos esperaban para la cena, después de cambiarnos bajamos a cenar.**

-Que tal les fue-_ preguntaba mamá_

-Bien gracias-_ decía Mark_

-Y a ti Serena-_ decía papá_

-Bien, todos me trataron muy bien, además entre al club de esgrima, aunque soy la única chica los demás me tratan muy bien y el capitán dice que me va a enseñar a ser la mejor… tal vez el año próximo podre competir en la semana deportiva…claro, además practicare piano

-En serio?-_ decía papá_

_-_Y eso Serena, desde cuando eres una chica así-_ decía mamá con cara de sorpresa_

-Alec dice que es lo mejor, que debo ser una chica que haga deporte y sepa un arte.

Mamá estaba feliz de que empezara a hacer más cosas. Esa noche me fui a dormir temprano y a la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y fui a la escuela, el día transcurrió de lo más normal, en la tarde iba a mis practicas y al piano.

**Desde ese día las cosas iban a cambiar, en las mañanas iba a la escuela, después a las prácticas de esgrima y piano, los fines de semana iba a casa de Alec a practicar; de vez en cuando pasaba a saludar a las chicas. Así paso un mes más, durante el cual me adapte a mi nueva escuela, a mi nueva vida lejos de lo que yo creía que sería mi futuro, pero aun me esperaban más cosas, las cuales solo cambiarían mas mi vida**.

-Serena, pronto será tu cumpleaños-_decía papá_

_-_Si… estoy feliz-_ conteste de forma alegre_

_-_Sabes hija-_ decía papá, aunque se notaba extraño-_ dentro de poco vendrán todos los de la familia, al parecer tu abuelo quiere celebrar tu cumpleaños aquí…. Y me preguntaba que opinabas?

-Cuando dices toda…. Son todos, incluyéndolos a ellos?_- conteste, aunque la verdad me alegraba, sabía que no serian nada fácil las cosas, tener a mi familia aquí, más que nada por los mil problemas que siempre habían con el abuelo_- será tan bueno verlos a todos- _ no me quedaba más que sonreír, sabía que para papá era algo que lo reconfortaría verlos después de tanto tiempo._

En fin, al parecer este año mi cumpleaños sería diferente, aunque estaría por fin reunida toda mi familia… aunque sería mejor si solo estuviera él a mi lado… creo, que al fin lo acepto, me he enamorado de Seiya, aunque es tarde para aceptarlo ahora que parece haberse olvidado de mi… pero claro, lo prometió… regresara y entonces tendré tiempo para luchar por lo que quiero…

A...

- Q_Q-Q_Q-

Antes que nada, gracias a los que siguen leyendo mi historia y mil disculpas por tardar tanto.

Espero que les agrade este capitulo, ya en el siguiente se empezaran a aclarar dudas y se ira diciendo el porque se ha llegado a esto.

Tal vez no lo había aclarado pero mi historia se basa en la historia original, pero claro que tiene partes alternativas, ya que de lo contrario no podría hacer un Serena-Seiya, la vida de algunos personajes las he cambiado para darle un sentido a lo que viene.

Y claro que esta de mas decir que cualquier critica u opinión sera bienvenida, al final siempre ayudan para crecer mas como persona.


	14. CAP XII EL ABUELO TSUKINO

**CAP. XII EL ABUELO TSUKINO**

**A la mañana siguiente me encontraba terminando de desayunar para ir a la escuela, había pasado una semana desde que papá me dijo que el abuelo y los demás miembros de mi familiar vendrían a Jubban para lo de mi cumpleaños, aunque claro que no esperaba que fuera a lo único que llegarían...a decir verdad la última vez que vi al abuelo no me había ido tan bien como todos pudieran creer, su carácter y esa forma de querer imponer las cosas cuando el quiere no me agradaban, por lo mismo papá y el tenían tantos conflictos, pero bueno teníamos que seguir al final es la familiar, aunque claro tener a todos los Tsukino en un mismo lugar era símbolo de problemas...**

**La mañana paso tranquila, la escuela iba bien, aunque claro se verá más en los exámenes, pero aun así tengo fe de que esta vez las cosas irán mejor...en lo que si había problemas era en el club, el practicar espada no me había resultado tan problemático, pero el piano era otra cosa, además el pensar en el porqué el enemigo aun no ha actuado, esto era el conflicto por el cual mus clases de música andaban tan mal.**

**En la hora del descanso me encontraba con Mark y Alec en el comedor, ellos hablaban del próximo evento cultural, sin embargo había algo que me incomodaba, era como aquellos presentimientos en los que sabes que algo malo va a ocurrir... en eso**

-Al parecer Radú tiene algo muy importante, de lo contrario no suspendería las clases -_decía Alec_

-Eso esta cierto, tu que cree que sea Serena?-_me decía Mark, pero yo me encontraba un poco absorta en mis pensamientos , ya casi era un mes desde que Seiya se había ido, pero dijo que volvía, pero cuando? debería haberle preguntado...tal vez__para el evento cultural próximo, no puede ser aún faltaban algunos meses-_ tierra llamando a Serena...despierta- _en eso sentí un golpe en la cabeza_

-Eh? Qué pasa?- _Mark me había pegado en la cabeza_ - porque me agredes?

- En donde estas, te estamos preguntando qué opinas de que ya no va a ver más clases y tú en la luna...- _decía Mark_

-No creo que estuviera tan lejos, más bien creo que tenia la mente ocupada en cierto chico de la sede nórdica, no es así?- _decía Alec, claro que__no podía decirle que si, pero parecía conocerme bien- c_ual será el motivo de la suspensión de clases?

-Ah sobre eso?-_conteste al ver que en verdad no lo__sabían, pero ignoraba porque Radú no se los había comentado, de cualquier forma se enterarían_ -es por la llegada de mi abuelo, al parecer vendrá con toda la familia...

-Toda? Eso los incluye a ellos?- _decía Mark, quien poco a poco ponía una cara de miedo_

-Quienes? Porque pone esa cara de susto -_decía Alec, quien no sabía de lo que hablábamos, ya que al ser amigos__desde niños conocía todo de mi__y claro que de mi familia, claro que yo no había__pensado en ellos..._

**Las clases habían acabado, así que fui al club a practicar un poco, mientras me encontraba ahí analizaba la verdad as razón por la cual vendrían, en verdad era porque se sentía solo o había otro motivo, en eso se acercó a mi Takeushi.**

-Como vas con las practicas?

-Creo que voy mejorando, o por lo menos ya se sostenerla bien.

-Que bueno, para fin de año habrán competencias y quisiera que fueras.  
>-En serio? Eso me gustaría mucho<p>

-Claro, has avanzado bien, por cierto Serena aceptarías salir mañana conmigo?

-Claro, a donde?

-Vamos por un helado

-Esta bien, pero el mio doble...-_en eso vi la hora, ya era tarde y tenía que irme a casa-__ya me voy, te veo mañana_

-Pero te vas a ir sola?

-Si, Mark y Alec tuvieron cosas que hacer.

-Entonces te llevo, una niña linda no debe de andar sola en la calle.

-Muchas gracias

**Ambos salimos de la escuela, durante el camino a casa Takeushi me contaba los planes que tenia para el club, entre los cuales estaban varias competencias. Al llegar a casa me dejo en la entrada, observe que estaba el coche de Mark. Al entrar a ella me encontré con que mi abuelo ya había llegado, se encontraba en la sala con mis padres, se veía tal y como lo recordaba, su cabello blanco, sus ojos azules que reflejaban paz y calma, era alto aunque se veía mas delgado a como lo recordaba. Al verme sonrió y yo corrí a abrazarlo.**

-Que bueno es volverte a ver_-__a pesar de los conflicto que habíamos tenido, yo lo__quería mucho,__además era__era__el único que me quedaba, en eso vi unas maletas_ -te vas a quedar en la casa?

-No…ustedes se van a mi casa, deseo que la familia este completa y que pasemos el tiempo juntos-_ decía el abuelo mientras tomaba una fotografía que se encontraba en el buro al lado de la sala-_ hemos estado separados por mis necedades así que les pido que me hagan ese favor.

**Ante esas palabras no podía decir nada en contra, el abuelo me había conmovido, si bien era cierto que los conflictos por los que nos encontrábamos separados eran por sus necedades de querer controlar la vida de todos, pero al final era familia., además mi papá parecía muy emocionado con la idea de estar junto a su padre y al parecer las cosas con mamá iban bien.**

-Entonces que esperamos para irnos- _ dije para que todos notaran que no estaba en contra de lo que ya habían decidido, en eso comenzaron a preparar lo que les faltaba, al sonar el teléfono corrí a contestar- bueno?... si, ahorita?... es que estoy algo ocupada y solo podría pero más tarde y un rato…no, está bien las veo ahí.-_ _colgué, cuando el abuelo se me acerco_

-Si tienes que salir vete, nosotros llevaremos tus cosas- _ decía mientras me daba un abrazo- _más tarde mandare un auto a recogerte, solo dime en donde vas a estar

_-_Voy a ir al Templo Hikawa, me veré con las chicas

-Eres amiga de la hija de Hino?

-Los conoces?

-Un poco, en cuestiones políticas he asistido a algunas reuniones

-Pero primero vamos a la casa y después me iré

**Todos salimos rumbo a la casa, mientras que afuera de la cafetería de Andrew, Lita iba saliendo cuando en eso tropezó con un chico de cabellos negros y ojos de color oscuro, alto y delgado.**

-Disculpa-_Lita_- al ver al chico que había caído al suelo

-No te preocupes-_chico- _vaya que tienes fuerza

-Discúlpame, en verdad lo siento- _Lita mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse_

-Bueno, no te preocupes- _en eso la voltea a ver a la cara_- vaya además eres linda_- Lita solo se sonrojo , en eso el chico se fue-_ nos vemos después.

**En el departamento de Haruka y Michiru, se encontraban ambas en eso tocaron a la puerta, eran las chicas que habían ido a verlas por los problemas que teníamos con el nuevo enemigo, que aunque no había atacado aun así debíamos de estar preparadas, además estaba el asunto de Luna y Artemis que no aparecían desde hacia tiempo.**

-Así que aun no se sabe nada de ambos-_decía Amy-_ nosotras no hemos tenido suerte tampoco con lo del enemigo, al parecer el único que nos puede ayudar es ese chico amigo de Serena, pero con nosotras no habla

-No me agrada, en todo este tiempo no nos ha contado nada y solo esta pegado a ella -_ decía Haruka_

-Aunque bueno, a ti parece no agradarte nadie-_ decía Mina, las chicas comenzaron a reír, en eso se escucho el timbre-_ debe de ser Serena, siempre llega tarde

-No creo, le dije que nos veríamos en el templo-_ decía Rei_

_-_Yo voy a abrir-_decía Lita, en eso se va a la puerta, en la entrada se encontraba el chico con el que momentos antes había tropezado-_ tu?

-Me abre equivocado de casa?-_ decía el chico- _ no es la casa de la señorita Tenou

-Si, quien la busca?- _ decía la chica al ver que al parecer el chico no la reconocía_

_-_Perdón, dile que su novio vino a verla- _la chica no podía creer lo que le decía….su novio?-_ si claro, permíteme un momento- _Cierra la puerta y se dirige a la sala, en ella todas las chicas veían su expresión, parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma._

-Y quien era?-_ preguntaba Michiru_

-Jajajajajajaj, parece que viste a un fantasma-_ decía Haruka_

_-_Pues debe de serlo-_contestaba la chica-_ es un joven que te viene a buscar

-Y dijo su nombre?-_decía la señora del viento_

_-_No, pero me dijo que era tu novio-_ Haruka sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo, rápidamente se levanto del sofá_

_-_Dile que pase, voy a cambiarme-_ se dirigía a su cuarto-_ y chicas, no le digan nada de mi… Mina por favor ayúdame-_ ambas se van al cuarto, Michiru va a pasar al joven._

_-_Disculpa pasa, Haru no tarda-_ decía la chica al joven, quien pasa-_ mi nombre es

-Michiru Kaiou, lo se he investigado un poco-_ decía el joven-_ soy Eos

-Dijeron que decías ser el novio de Haru-_ preguntaba Michiru_

_-_Dijo lo contrario Haruka?-_ el chico solo las veía_

_-_Jajajajaja, eres igual a Haru, pero deja te presento a las chicas, ellas son Amy, Rei y Lita, todas son amigas de nosotras-_ volteaba a ver al joven_

-Vaya, ahora tiene amigas, antes solo se rodeaba de chicos-_ voltea a ver a Lita-_ claro, eres la chica de hace un rato

-Si-_ contestaba, aunque algo desanimada, ya que porque siempre le tenían que gustar los chicos comprometidos_

-Y conoces a Haru desde hace mucho?-_ preguntaba Michiru_

_-_Desde que íbamos en la escuela básica…. Siempre estaba pegada a mí, creo que desde entonces está enamorada de mi-_ en eso paso junto a él un jarrón, el cual atrapo, era Haruka quien se lo había lanzado, pero ella venia vestida con un hermoso vestido azul, traía poco maquillaje pero se veía linda_

_-_Quien está enamorada de ti?- _decía la chica ante la mirada atónita de las demás_

_-_Entonces porque siempre estabas pegada a mi y no tenias novio?-_ decía el chico mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazarla-_ vaya, sigues igual de hermosa que siempre, creo que el enamorado realmente soy yo, te extrañe Haru-_ le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-_ pero ahora si estaremos juntos, he venido a quedarme

-En serio? Que felicidad-_Haruka _

_-_Bueno, que te parece ir a dar una vuelta- _dice mientras la toma de la mano_

-Está bien-_Haruka-_ nos vemos en el templo al rato

**Ambos salieron del lugar ante la cara de sorpresa de las chicas, nunca habían visto a Haruka con esa actitud, para ellas todo era diferente. En las afueras del distrito se encontraba la residencia Tsukino, era una casa hermosa, rodeada de majestuosos jardines, tenía una fuente y un pequeño kiosco. Mi familia llego a instalarse, ya nos estaban esperando, nos dieron una bonita bienvenida, nos enseñaron el lugar, mas tarde me dirigía al Templo para ir a ver a las chicas, en la entrada me encontré con Frey y Freya que acababan de llegar.**

-Vaya, pero si la misma Serena nos viene a recibir-_Freya_

_-_Vas de salida?-_Frey_

-Sí, pero no tardo… en verdad deseo hablar mucho con ustedes-_Serena_

_-_Bueno, trata de no tardar o puede ser que se me olvide cierto mensaje que traía para ti-_Freya_

_-_De quien?-_Serena-_ de Seiya?

-Ya vete y no tardes-_Frey_

**No podía creer que Seiya me hubiera mandado un mensaje, que será? Si no fuera porque tengo que resolver lo del enemigo, pero iría rápido, al llegar al Templo se encontraban las chicas esperando, aunque Haruka no se encontraba, las demás me dijeron lo del chico extraño que había llegado por ella. Tratábamos de analizar la situación pero no entendíamos lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, por mas que espere Haruka no llegaba, así que **_**decidimos**_** irnos, paso por mi el chofer del abuelo, al llegar a esta me encontré con la familia reunida, solo me esperaban para cenar. Ya en el comedor**

-Y que tal les fue en su viaje chicos-_abuelo-_ que noticias traen?

-Todo bien-_Freya-_ ya sabes, tus niños vendrán en una semana, ya que tienen que solucionar unos asuntos antes de salir.

-Creí que Eos ya se encontraba en la ciudad-_ Frey- _no llegaba hoy?

-Si, ya llego, vino conmigo pero fue a visitar a una amiga, además-_ abuelo-_ hacia tanto que no estaba aquí que le dije que fuera a dar una vuelta

-Entonces por eso no cena con nosotros-_ Ikuko-_ y como va con su salud

-Bien, por lo menos no ha tenido últimamente recaídas- _abuelo, mi primo había nacido muy débil y tras el accidente en el que habían muerto sus padres, el abuelo se hacia cargo de el, siempre procuraba que su salud no empeorara._

**La cena termino, mi primo no llego y yo me fui directo al cuarto de Freya.**

-Puedo pasar Freya?

-Adelante, viniste a darme mi beso de buenas noches, Jajajajaja

-Bien sabes a que vine-_ me senté en la cama-_ que paso, cual es el mensaje?

-Cual?

-Freya por favor

-Así claro…. 28 de junio a las 12:00 en el aula de música

-Que?

-No se, así me lo dio… además ya vete a dormir que tengo que descansar

Freya me saco de su cuarto, no entendía bien… nos veríamos ahí? Pero como le haría… por lo mientras solo me quedaba esperar por ese día. Me fui a la cama y solo podía pensar en Seiya, además ya pronto seria la fiesta… estas ultimas semanas iban a ser demasiado estresantes.

_CONTINUARA…._


	15. CAP XIII SECRETO DE FAMILIA

**CAP. XIII SECRETO DE FAMILIA**

**La semana había pasado demasiado rápido, las cosas en la casa iban mejor de lo que yo esperaba, éramos tratados como de la realeza, mamá ya no nos hacia el desayuno, había una muchacha que lo hacia todas las mañanas, además de que ahora me llevaban a la escuela en coche, el chófer era un joven muy amable y simpático, era hijo de la cocinera, todos eran muy gentiles y siempre me hacían de comer lo que les pedía.**

**En lo referente a la escuela no me podía quejar, lo único que era un poco inconveniente era tener a toda mi familia ya que por eso había dejado de ver a mis amigas, pero hoy las había invitado a comer.**

**En la escuela en la hora del descanso me encontraba con todos en la cafetería.**

-Las clases están un poco tediosas…pero lo único bueno es que la fiesta ya es en unos días-_decía Freya, había que reconocer que era una chica demasiado inteligente, jamás le había agradado la escuela pero llevaba buenas notas, en la escuela seguía en el club de vóleibol, era muy buena en eso… aunque desde que la había vuelto a ver notaba en ella una expresión que antes no, ahora era demasiado alegre y siempre sonreía._

_-_Si…-_decía con pereza Frey-_ por cierto creo que hoy llegan los amados niños de la familia

-En serio?-_ hablo Mark-_ espero que no sigan siendo igual o pronto la escuela se quedara sin chicas disponibles

-A mi no me parece que sean muy coquetos-_ decía Alec-_ las veces que los he visto siempre han estado demasiado correctos… hasta se me hicieron un poco serios

-En verdad? Esa es su pose ante los demás-_ decía Frey-_ pero dile a Serena que te diga como son realmente, ella es la que los conoce mejor

-Y como son Serena-_volteaba Alec, pero para mi era muy difícil describir a esos dos_

_-_Pues son…. Tsukino al fin y al cabo-_ estaba realmente preocupada, había días en los que me extrañaba la actitud del enemigo, la desaparición de Luna y Artemis, así como que Darien me hubiera engañado, ya que él no era así… todo esto podría significar algo que repercute en mi futuro y en el de ella…_

**La mañana había pasado, las clases eran normales, en estos días las cosas habían salido demasiado bien… las practicas eran geniales, por fin me sentía realmente a gusto con todo. En la tarde al salir de la escuela pase por las chicas a la preparatoria, era extraño pasar por mi antigua escuela, las chicas se encontraban juntas, subieron y nos dirigimos a mi casa, en ella estaba mi mamá esperándonos, al parecer era la primera en llegar.**

-Y los demás no se vinieron contigo Serena?- _decía mamá-_ hola chicas, pasen y siéntense, enseguida les traerán unos refrescos y un postre-_ en eso agarro su bolso-_ voy a salir, pero no tardo tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas… les dices a todos que regreso para la comida así que me esperan

-Quien esta en la casa?-_ pregunte_

_-_Solo Eos, pero esta durmiendo, no se sintió bien en la mañana-_ decía mamá-_ sube al rato para ver que tal esta, tu abuelo y tu padre no han de tardar y Sam llegara en la noche, así que compórtense-_ mamá salió y enseguida trajeron las cosas, las chicas veían la casa de pies a cabeza_

_-_Bueno, pues cuéntenme que es lo que han hecho estos días-_ en eso se escucho que alguien bajaba por las escaleras era Eos, venia arreglado, ni parecía enfermo, al llegar a la sala saludo cortésmente-_vas a salir? Mamá me había dicho que estabas enfermo

-Si, pero ya estoy mejor, además tengo que salir-_ en eso volteo a ver a las chicas-_ tus amigas?

-Si, ellas son-_ le iba a decir cuando fui interrumpida_

_-_Ya las conozco-_ volteo a verlas-_ es un gusto volver a verlas… me voy

-No vayas a tardar-_ le decía mientras salía-_ mamá quiere comer con todos-_ solo escuche un si a lo lejos-_ de donde se conocen?

-Es el chico que fue a buscar a Haruka-_ decía Lita_

_-_Su novio según nos dijo el-_ decía Mina_

-Pues no es su novio, aunque no sabia que era amigo de Haruka-_ conteste_

-En verdad no es su novio, pero el nos dijo-_ decía Mina_

_-_No, Eos me contó que no tenia novia, aunque el abuelo ya lo quiere comprometer con alguien-_ les respondí, en eso se escucho la puerta que se abría, eran Frey y Freya, venían con Luke, Mark, Molly y Alec- _ y esa visita de todos?

-Tu mamá nos invito-_ contesto Mark_

_-_Si… -_ Freya vio a Mina-_ pero vamos a estar en la recamara de Frey, nos avisas cuando lleguen todos de favor-_ todos subieron a la recamara, las chicas solo veían las fotos de la familia_

-Muy amistosa tu familia, no?-_ decía Rei_

_-_Lo que pasa es que no las conocen, pero en realidad son muy amistosos, sobre todo Frey, pero es que Freya es demasiado celosa-_ conteste, mientras las chicas y yo hablábamos de todo lo que nos pasaba en la escuela y de lo que sabíamos de nuestros enemigos; después las chicas comenzaron a hablar de lo que nos había pasado en el ultimo año, lo de Darien y Seiya, a lo que no pude evitar ponerme triste, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente pero esperaba que no todo hubiere sido en vano._

**Después de un rato, se escucho que tocaban a la puerta, en eso se vio que aparecían dos chicos que reconocí al instante, eran ellos, habían pasado cinco años desde que los había visto pero se veían realmente guapos, tenían esa postura elegante de siempre, aunque también ese rostro de seriedad, pero aun así seguían siendo encantadores, Ian siempre serio pero era todo un caballero, siempre cuidando a todos y Ion, mas alegre pero muy educado.**

En eso papá y el abuelo que venían detrás me vieron con las chicas.

-No sabia que las chicas vendrían hoy?-_ decía papá_

_-_Así que estas señoritas son tus amigas Serena-_ decía el abuelo mientras se acercaba a saludar-_ encantado de conocerlas, Matsumasa Tsukino, espero se encuentren siendo bien atendidas en mi casa

-Si muchas gracias, nosotras somos Amy, Lita, Rei y yo soy Mina-_ decía de forma correcta mi rubia amiga, en eso volteo a ver a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban detrás_

_-_Ellos son mis nietos Ian e Ion… chicos no deberían de ser descorteses con las amigas de su hermana-_ decía el abuelo a ambos_

_-_En serio?-esperaba que por lo menos mi hermana se alegrara de vernos en vez de tener una reunión con sus amigas-_ decía Ian, siempre había tenido ese carácter-_ voy a subir a mi recamara, me avisan cuando llegue mamá-_ subió a su recamara sin decir mas nada_

-Pues yo si quiero mi abrazo-_ decía Ion, el era diferente hasta en su forma de hablar le a la gente, en eso saludo a las chicas-_ soy Ion Tsukino, un gusto, gracias por cuidar de mi hermana-_ se agacho para abrazarme-_ me da mucho gusto volverte a ver, subo a mi cuarto y al rato hablamos para ponernos al corriente… con permiso

-Disculpen a mi nieto, es un poco raro- _decía el abuelo, después entro con papá al estudio. _

**Las chicas inmediatamente empezaron a preguntarme sobre los chicos.**

-Hermanos?- Lita

-Creí que solo eran Sam y tú?-_ Rei_

-No, mi familia es más grande-_Serena-_ les contare lo que pasa, mi abuelo tuvo tres hijos, mi papá y mis tías las gemelas, Kayla y Keyla, para él es fácil arreglar matrimonios, así lo hizo con todos sus hijos, mi tía Kayla se caso con un empresario musical, pero ambos murieron en un accidente dejando a mi primo Eos huérfano; mi tía Keyla se caso con un Conde viudo, pero murió hace muchos años dejando a mis primos al cuidado de su padre; y mi papá se caso con un chica heredera de una gran fortuna y tuvo a Ian y Ion, pero murió al nacer el menor, así que cuando su esposa había muerto conoció a mamá y se caso, ella cuido a mis dos hermanos hasta que su abuelo materno pidió que fueran a hacerle compañía en sus últimos años, cuando Ian tenía 14 y Ion 13 se fueron a vivir con su abuelo, al morir este les dejo todo su dinero y se asociaron con mi primo para hacer crecer su negocio.

-Así que antes vivían todos juntos-_Lita_

_-_Sí, pero después de que fueron con su abuelo, Ian se volvió más distante con nosotros, aunque como ven Ion es diferente, es más alegre y siempre ha tratado de estar en contacto con nosotros, pero parece ser que mi hermano mayor tiene un poco de coraje contra la familia. Aunque a papá y a mamá siempre les ha hablado para que sepan de él, a Sam y a mi casi no nos habla, creo que solo lo hace por cordialidad.

-Vaya que tu familia es un poco complicada-_Mina_

**Después de un rato las chicas se fueron, cuando llego mamá nos dirigimos todos a comer, era raro que después de tanto tiempo estuviéramos todos reunidos, claro que faltaba Sam, pero la comida fue un poco callada, todos comían y casi nadie hablaba, Ian después de comer se dirigió a su cuarto, nos dijo que cuando llegara Sam le avisáramos.**

**Los demás terminaron y cada quien se fue a hacer sus deberes, me encontraba en mi cuarto haciendo mis deberes cuando alguien toco.**

-Adelante-_ era Ian_

_-_Estas muy ocupada?

-No, pasa por favor, que se te ofrece?

-Quería saber si estas bien, además de disculparme por la forma en la que te hable

-No te preocupes, pero y tu cuéntame que has hecho, en verdad estas aun mas guapo de lo que te recordaba

-En serio? Serena dime algo que yo no sepa

-Pero sigues igual de ególatra

-Yo jamás, pero si se lo guapo que soy

-Jajajajajjjajajjajajja en verdad sigues siendo igual, y que ha pasado, ya tienes novia?

-No, el abuelo me quiere casar, me ha presentado a varias candidatas, pero no encuentro a nadie adecuada para mi, y tu que tal estas?

-Bien, al parecer el abuelo a cambiado un poco

-Eso crees, sabes que tenias un prometido?

-Que?

-Si, pero no te preocupes, hace unos días decidió cancelar el compromiso, alego que no se iba a casar con alguien a quien no conocía bien, además de que no sabia si tu estabas de acuerdo.

-Pero y porque no me lo había dicho

-En la fiesta se presentarían los compromisos de las dos herederas, pero al parecer solo Freya nos dará la alegría

-El abuelo le escogió un prometido y ella solo acepto?

-Si… pero no creas Freya y el se tienen estima, yo creo que el si la quiere, además de que se conocen desde hace mucho.

-Pues yo me alegro de que ese chico rompiera el compromiso

-En verdad? Yo creo que al conocerlo te hubiera enamorado de el, es un buen chico a papá parece agradarle

-Papá sabia y lo conoce?

-Si, cuando se rompió el compromiso dijo que esperaba que en verdad se casaran

-Definitivamente yo nunca hubiera aceptado, yo me pienso casar con alguien a quien realmente ame, además de que no se siquiera si me hubiera caído bien…. Y si era feo

-Créeme que te hubiera caído bien… además muchas chicas dicen que Seiya es un chico muy atractivo

-Seiya?

-Si, así se llama Seiya Kou

-Seiya era mi prometido y decidió romperlo?

-Si, en fin me hubiera gustado tenerlo como cuñado… lo conocí hace tiempo y siempre he creído que es un buen chico, aunque por una parte estuvo bien

-Y eso?

-Creo que aun no puede olvidar a su antigua novia… pero bueno ya es hora de irme, te veo en la cena, apúrate a hacer tus deberes.

**Ian salió de mi habitación, y yo permanecía aun estática, Seiya era mi prometido y había decidido terminarlo… que era lo que realmente pasaba, era lo que no entendía.**

**Cuando Sam llego, todos bajaron para que Ian nos diera unos regalos que nos había traído, a mi me regalo un hermoso vestido rosa, corto y unas zapatillas que le hacían juego, después fuimos a cenar, aun no podía creer todo lo que me haya contado Ian, pero al no poder aclarar nada, ya que el abuelo y papá se habían encerrado en el estudio me fui a dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente los miembros de mi familia se encontraban desayunando, así que decidí después investigar todo, al terminar Ion me dijo que me apurara o llegaríamos tarde a la escuela; quería hablar con el para ver si sabia algo, pero todos iban en el coche.**

**Sam iba a ir a la escuela básica, Ion e Ian a la universidad, mientras que Freya, Frey, Eos y yo a la preparatoria, era raro que después de mucho tiempo estuviéramos como hace años.**

**El día en la escuela transcurrió normalmente, pero yo no podía concentrarme así que decidí ir a visitar al abuelo a la oficina.**

**Le pedí a Ion que me llevara, llegamos a un edificio grande llamado Phantasos, el abuelo se dedicaba a la industria de entretenimiento, a pesar de que todo iba a quedar en manos de papá al abuelo le gustaba seguir asistiendo, subimos al ultimo piso y Ion pidió ver al abuelo, la secretaria me dijo que esperara, mi hermano me dejo ya que tenia cosas que hacer, en eso pase.**

-Serena, y esa sorpresa, pensé que estarías en las prácticas

-No asistí hoy, es que tengo algo que preguntarle

-Dime mi niña, siéntate

-Ian anoche me contó que en la fiesta se haría publico el compromiso de Freya y el mío, pero que ya no debido a que mi prometido cancelo el compromiso

-Si, es cierto, pero no te sientas rechazada, de cualquier forma se iba a cancelar, recordé que siempre has dicho que quieres casarte con quien tú elijas

-Si, pero dime de donde conoces a ese chico

-Es el nieto de unos amigos míos, recuerdas que te conté que antes de casarme con tu abuela había estado enamorado de una amiga?

-Si

-Pero ella decidió a un amigo que teníamos en común, así que los deje y cuando conocí a tu abuela me case con ella, al inicio deseaba casar a algún hijo con uno de ellos, pero no se pudo, al volvernos a ver ya estaban casados todos, por lo que decidimos que seria a nuestros nietos y así fue, pero al parecer el chico no quería seguir con el compromiso, me dijo que el día que se casara seria con alguien que el hubiera elegido

-Entonces todo acabo así?

-Pasa algo Serena? Pensé que te alegraría saber que no esta comprometida, por lo tanto eres libre de elegir a tu prometido

-Y que pasara con Freya?

-Ella eligió a su prometido, no se opuso cuando pidió su mano… aunque el que si se opuso fue su padre, al parecer el la quería casar con otro chico.

-Y que sucedió

-Freya prefirió a quien ella había elegido… pero bueno, es mejor que regreses a casa, le diré al chofer que te lleve

-Gracias abuelo

**Al salir de la oficina, no entendía porque Seiya había elegido terminar el compromiso… que era lo que pasaba, esto significaba que no me amaba?**

**Llegue a casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto, durante toda la noche solo pensaba en que era lo que ocurría, pero había algo que me preocupaba aun mas… todo esto que repercusiones traerían a mi futuro?**

**Durante los días de clases trataba de mantener mi mente solo ocupada en mis estudios, pero por fin había llegado el día esperado: 28 de junio, me encontraba en mi clase de deportes.**

**Eran ya casi las doce, cuando escuche que me llamaban de la dirección.**

-Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Serena

-Me llamaste?

-Si, quería pedirte un favor… llegaran algunos nuevos alumnos, me gustaría que ayudaras a Alec y Akane a recibirlos, pero hay uno en especial que me pidió que fueras a la aula de música, como me imagino que ya sabes de quien se trata solo quería preguntarte, que es lo que realmente sientes por el?

-Como?... no lo se, lo quiero mucho

-A mi también me quieres y no por eso vamos a andar

-Eh? Quieres decir que?

-Que vayas solo si existe alguna esperanza, sino mejor déjalo

**Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, corrí lo más rápido que pude, en cuanto llegue podía escuchar una dulce melodía saliendo del aula, Entre y pude ver a Seiya, se encontraba tocando el piano, su cabello estaba un poco desarreglado y vestía el uniforme de la escuela, tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía un ángel tocando, así que me quede escuchando hasta que termino**.

-Te gusto?

-Si es muy hermosa

-Es para ti-_ se levanto y se acerco a mi_

_-_Dígame señorita Tsukino… que es lo que me hizo, que no la puedo sacar de mi mente desde el día que la conocí… tal vez sus lagrimas me hechizaron… o tal vez su sonrisa?

-Seiya

-Me alegra volver a verte… y mas que estés aquí-_ poco a poco bajo su cabeza mientras sostenía la mía y entonces me dio un beso en los labios, un beso cálido y lleno de tanta ternura, que mi corazón no hizo mas que saltar de alegría… quedando así por un rato, después se separo de mi y solo me sonrió_

_-_Así que entonces aceptaras mis sentimientos esta vez, Serena?

-Si….pero entonces por que terminaste nuestro compromiso… por que no me lo dijiste

-Por que no quiero que estés a mi lado como obligación, quiero que tu sola lo decidas… si por mi fuera mañana mismo me casaba contigo

-Seiya estás loco…jajajaja….espera, esta vez?

-Si… en verdad aguarde demasiado tiempo para que me aceptaras… siempre añorándote… pero esta vez me encargare de que te quedes a mi lado para siempre… y de mi nadie te alejara.

-Desde cuando recordaste?

-Desde que te bese

**Seiya había recordado nuestro pasado… pero que tanto había recordado, además quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido… aunque en este momento solo importaba que estábamos juntos y por fin podíamos estarlo… además como el decía, nadie nos separaría.**

_CONTINUARA... _ ..._

BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, YA QUE SE ME COMPLICO UN POCO EL TERMINARLO.


	16. CAP XIV FIESTA-PARTE I: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

CAP. XIV FIESTA (PARTE I: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS)

El día de la fiesta había llegado, todos se encontraban felices, Freya y yo habíamos ido a medirnos los vestidos y mi abuelo estaba feliz. Con Seiya todo iba a ser perfecto. Las chicas me habían llamado para que nos viéramos en el Templo Hikawa.

En el Templo se encontraban las chicas reunidas

-Definitivamente no debemos de contarle nada, sabes que actuara de forma impulsiva como siempre, además de que no sabemos que tan cierto sea lo que nos conto…-_Haruka-_ además Setsuna no ha notado ningún cambio en el futuro, lo que quiere decir que las cosas siguen igual

-Pero si en verdad pasa algo, seria mejor que estuviéramos preparadas-_ Amy_

_-_Nosotras tendremos que cuidarla todo el tiempo y no dejarla sola-_ Michiru_

_-_Pero saben que si pasa algo malo y ella se entera que lo sabíamos se enojara con nosotras-_Mina-_ además por que no confiar en ella, es nuestra Princesa y nuestra amiga.

Las chicas seguían discutiendo, mientras tanto yo trataba de librarme por un momento de mi familia, pero con motivo de la fiesta mi casa era un caos.

-Bueno, al rato regreso… no tardo-_ bajaba las escaleras rápidamente_

-Serena, aun no te puedes ir faltan muchas cosas-_gritaba mamá, pero yo ya estaba en la puerta, al abrir iban llegando papá con Ion e Ian_

-Piensas salir?-_Ian_

-Si, pero no me tardo

-En verdad?

-Si, solo voy por algo con las chicas, es mas me va a llevar el chofer

-Vamos te llevo yo-_ Ian-_ así me aseguro que llegues a tiempo y no arruines la fiesta de hoy

-Oye

**Ambos salimos de la casa, durante el camino mi hermano iba con su típica cara de seriedad, al llegar al Templo me dijo que no tardara.**

-No tardo_-me baje_

-Si tardas, subo por ti… tienes 20 minutos

-Esta bien, voy rápido-_ subí por las escaleras, al llegar al Templo podía escuchar las voces de las chicas mientras discutían, aunque no lograba entender de que eran de lo que estaban hablando, así que entre y vi a Darién-_ vaya sorpresa, todos reunidos

-Serena-_ decía Darién_

_-_Y bien que es lo importante que teníamos que ver hoy?

-Serena yo…quisiera pedirte…

-Ya Darién, de eso hablaremos después, pero que es lo que pasa, es que me están esperando

-Setsuna no ha encontrado ningún cambio en la puerta del tiempo, pero al parecer sabe en donde pueden estar Luna y Artemis… al parecer en la noche que ellos desaparecieron, una presencia paso a través de la puerta del tiempo y se dirigió al pasado, después de haber estado en la tierra un tiempo-_ decía Michiru_

_-_Quiere decir que esa presencia no es el enemigo, debido a que se fue… Alec me dijo que hoy me daría datos sobre el enemigo, al parecer sabremos su nombre

-Serena a mi me gustaría hablar contigo sobre-_ decía Darién., en realidad se observaba algo nervioso, como si algo le preocupara realmente._

_-_Darién, ya habíamos dicho que luego hablaríamos del tema-_ decía Haruka_

_-_Cuando pase algo malo?

-Malo? Que sucede chicas?-_ me intrigaba el saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en eso escuche la voz de Ian llamándome_

_-_Serena, vámonos que tengo prisa

-Ya voy… bueno chicas las veré en la noche-_ iba saliendo cuando choque con mi hermano, quien alcanzo a ver a Darién_

_-_Chiba? Que haces con el?

-Nada, nada solo somos amigos lo recuerdas?

-Hola Ian, como has estado

-Bien mientras te alejes de mi hermana

-Tranquilo Ian, vámonos o no llegaremos… los espero en la fiesta

-Serena-_ ya me iba cuando Darién me tomo del brazo y me dijo en voz baja-_ esta noche por favor cuídate, observa bien quien se te acerca

-Vámonos… Darién te esperamos también a ti en la fiesta

**Al inicio no entendía lo que me había dicho, mas tarde sabría que debía haber echo caso de lo que me decía, esta noche la vida me demostraría que no todo esta escrito y que nuestro futuro se puede cambiar con cada decisión que tomamos. Al llegar a casa, después del largo interrogatorio de mi hermano sobre mi relación con Darién, estaba esperándome mamá, quien se encontraba enojada por la forma en la que me salí de la casa, pero con las prisas de todo lo que faltaba no tuvo tiempo de regañarme. Todos empezaron a arreglarse para la noche, en un parpadear de ojos ya era la hora, yo estaba nerviosa, pero mas por ver a Seiya que por la fiesta. En la entrada de la casa se encontraba el abuelo junto a papá y mamá, recibían a las personas que iban llegando, al parecer el abuelo conocía a mucha gente, al inicio pensé que seria algo pequeño, familiar, pero no, era toda una celebración y aun no sabia la cantidad de gente que conocería y las sorpresas que me llevaría.**

-Bienvenidos…-_decía el abuelo con una gran sonrisa, dando un abrazo a cada una de las personas que llegaban, pareciera que eran amistades de tiempo…si había invitado a sus amigos, había unos que me interesaba conocer, la familia Kou, aquellos que iniciaron todo con mi abuelo…además eso significaba conocer a los padres de Seiya._

**La fiesta ya había iniciado, nosotros nos encontrábamos arriba, mamá nos había dicho que ella nos llamaría, los chicos con excepción de Frey habían bajado, no cabía duda que era una fiesta importante para todos, se habían esmerado en que todo saliera lo mejor posible, mis hermanos se veían muy bien, hasta Sam que hacia todo lo que mamá le había dicho, Eos había ido a buscar a su amiga, me imagino que vendría con Haruka y Michiru, las chicas aun no llegaban, pero ya quería bajar. Mientras tanto en la habitación con Freya.**

-El abuelo me conto que hoy anunciaran tu compromiso

-Si… estoy feliz

-En verdad?

-Si, me lo pidió antes de hablar con la familia

-Que bien, hoy lo conoceré, cómo es?

-Guapo

-No, dime más de él

-Es amable, gentil, generoso, todo un caballero, respetuoso, siempre me ha cuidado.

-En verdad? Entonces lo conozco? Cuéntame su historia de amor

-Cuando papá decidió que debíamos vivir con él, después de alejarnos de tío Kenji nos llevó al Instituto, como había arreglado que no quedáramos en las mismas clases, me sentía sola, pero entonces lo vi y al hacerlo mi corazón sintió paz, desde ese momento supe que siempre estaría junto a mi, así que hace dos años que se cambio de escuela me pidió que nos casáramos algún día, acepte por que quiero que este junto a mi, como desde el primer día, a pesar de no verlo seguido en los últimos años se que me quiere como yo a el

-Lo amas?

-Claro Serena, sino por que otra razón me casaría con el, o tu lo arias con alguien con el que no estas dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida

-No, yo también quiero que sea con el hombre que amo.

-Eso siempre es lo mejor… y creo que tu también pronto lo haras.

**Mientras tanto en la fiesta, todos estaban abajo relacionándose con la gente que iba llegando.**

-Quedo muy bien la fiesta-_decía Radú_

_-_Parece ser que al abuelo en verdad le interesa que todos sepan de hoy-Ian

-Lo único que no me gusta es el hecho de que tienes que fingir que te agradan todos_-Ion_

-Mira, ahí vienen los chicos-_Ian, se acercaban Luke, Mark y su hermano Ryuu, _

_-_Pero que sorpresa ver al tan ocupado Ian en una fiesta-_ decía Ryuu, era un joven de cabello azul y ojos oscuros, media 1.85, era delgado, además de ser el mejor amigo de Ian._

-Qué bueno verte Ryuu-_ se dan un abrazo-_ tanto tiempo sin vernos

-Dos años, y que tal, donde están los festejados

-No tardan en bajar, es más Ion ve por ellos-_ Ian_

-Sí, si claro por qué siempre me toca a mí'

-Es porque eres menor-_Ion había subido a decirnos que bajáramos, mientras que las sorpresas no pararían ahí._

**Mientras nosotros bajábamos, en el lugar ya se encontraban todos los invitados, el abuelo había subido a las escaleras, para hacer la presentación de sus nietos.**

-Buenas noches a todos, les agradezco que se hayan tomado un tiempo para venir a esta humilde fiesta que he organizado para celebrar el cumpleaños de mis tres nietos, Serena y los gemelos Frey y Freya, quienes cumplen 17 años, sé que a los demás los he presentado hasta los 18, pero adelante esta debido a la gran dicha que siento al tener a toda mi familia reunida, además de tener la dicha de que estén presentes mis mejores amigos Yukito y Kaede Kou, quienes han venido con su hermosa familia; gracias una vez más a todos los que han venido, espero la fiesta sea de su agrado y pasen una buena velada.-_ la gente aplaudía, el abuelo tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, en verdad estaba feliz, y a mí no me quedaba más que agradecerle a la vida el tenerlo, además de que gracias a él estar con Seiya era posible, bajamos de las escaleras y el abuelo nos pidió que saludáramos a los invitados, desde arriba había visto a Seiya junto a dos persona, quienes me imagine que eran sus padres, así que fui a saludar a todos para poderme presentar a mis futuros suegros._

**El abuelo tenia tantos conocidos, que se había hecho demasiado el tiempo saludando, hasta que por fin llegamos con la familia Kou, mi sorpresa fue al ver a Taiki y Yaten, fui presentada a todos; los padres de Taiki, ambos eran científicos, los de Yaten , su padre era productor y su madre había sido modelo, ahora trabajaba para Phantasos al lado de la mamá de Seiya, y su padre de este era administrador, lo que mas me sorprendió, fue el saber que Yaten tenía una hermana, Yuki, era alta y delgada y se parecía mucho a él.**

-En verdad tu nieta es muy hermosa-_ decía Yukito Kou, el abuelo de los chicos, era todo un caballero de cabello blanquizo, al lado su esposa, una mujer que a pesar de su edad se veía que había sido muy hermosa, Kaede, la persona que durante muchos años había sido el amor de mi abuelo. Los padres de los chicos eran demasiado correctos, todos permanecían callados mientras su padre hablaba. La que me había causado admiración era la madre de Yaten, era una mujer alta y de buena figura, había sido modelo en su soltería y su hija seguía sus pasos, a pesar de ser una chica de preparatoria se comportaba como toda una dama de sociedad._

_-_Debe estar orgulloso de que su única hija sea dueña de una belleza incomparable-_ decía el padre de Seiya al mio_

_-_Mas orgulloso tu, de que esta preciosa mujer vaya a formar parte de tu familia-_ decía Seiya ante el asombro de los demás_

_-_De que hablas hijo

-Serena y yo decidimos continuar con nuestro compromiso

-Cual es la razón?-_ decía la madre de Seiya_

_-_Porque estamos enamorados - _Seiya_

_-_ Eso es cierto, Serena?-_ decía mi mamá_

_-_Si mamá, en verdad es lo que queremos

-Esto es en verdad una gran alegría Serena… mejor sorpresa no podías darme-_ decía el abuelo, al parecer para ellos era algo bueno, a mi solo me importaba estar con Seiya._

_-_Si nos disculpan, los jóvenes los dejaremos platicar de sus asuntos, con permiso-_ Seiya nos hizo señas a todos, nos dirigimos al centro, en eso las chicas llegaron, Freya al ver a Mina no parecía poner buena cara, aun no entendía por que no le caía bien._

_-_Esto si es una sorpresa Seiya, porque no nos habías dicho nada-_Taiki_

_-_Porque apenas lo decidí- _Seiya_

_-_En verdad y tú qué opinas Serena?-_Yaten_

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero me gustaría hablar mas tarde con todos ustedes, mientras-_ sostuve la mano de Seiya-_vamos a hablar un momento

**Nos alejamos de los demás, vi que Darién se acercaba a nosotros así que me fui con Seiya a uno de los balcones, en donde pudiéramos estar solos. Los chicos se quedaron juntos, estaban Luke, Mark, Taiki y Yaten, las chicas y mis primos Freya y Frey.**

-Es bueno volver a verlos chicos-_Mina_

_-_Si, a nosotros nos alegra ver que se encuentran bien y siguen como hace tiempo-_Taiki_

_-_Ustedes son los primos de Serena, verdad?-_Amy_

_-_Si-_Freya-_ y ustedes son sus antiguas amigas

-Somos sus amigas-_Rei-_ no sus antiguas

-Es lo mismo y dime Taiki en donde está Molly?-_Freya_

_-_Va a llegar mas tarde, tenia un asunto que arreglar-_Taiki_

_-_Bueno, pues no queda más que esperarla

**La fiesta continuaba, las chicas se habían acercado a saludar a mi familia, Eos ya había llegado con Haruka y Michiru. Ian había visto Darién, quien se acerco a ellos.**

-Que bueno que decidiste venir-_ Ian_

_-_Gracias… todo esta bien mientras este alejado de Serena, no es así?

-Siempre supe que eras demasiado inteligente

-Si claro-_ en eso se acerco Yuki con ellos_

_-_Y tú que estas haciendo aquí, creí que estarías pegada como siempre a Eos- _Ian_

_-_Esta ocupado con su amiga Tenou

-Haruka Tenou?

-Si, la conoces?

-No en persona, pero he oído que es una buena corredora de autos-_ volteaba Ian buscando a Eos, en eso lo encontró, le hizo una señal y Eos y las chicas se acercaron-_ porque tan alejado de todos Eos

-Lo que pasa que estaba buscando al abuelo, Haruka lo quería saludar

-La señorita Tenou-_ le extiende la mano para saludarla-_ un gusto conocerla, soy Ian Tsukino

-Tsukino? Como Serena?

-Amigas de mi hermana?

-No sabíamos que Serena tuviera un hermano aparte de Sam-_ decía Michiru_

_-_Vaya, y tu eres?-_ decía Ian, a quien al parecer lo había deslumbrado Michiru_

_-_Michiru Kaiou, amiga de Haru y también de Serena

-De haber sabido que había mujeres tan lindas hubiera venido antes

-Si, si claro… dejen me presento, soy Ión Tsukino y ellos son Ryuu Tsubasa, Yuki Kou, Radú Havel y a Darién ya deben conocerlo, ya que son amigas de Serena y el es su ex novio

-Si, mucho gusto -_ contestaron ambas chicas_

_-_Kou, familia de Seiya?-_decía Haruka_

_-_Mi primo

-Entonces eres hermana de…-_Haruka_

-Yaten

-Vaya, esto sí es una sorpresa-_Haruka_

-Pero dime Eos, no piensas saludarme?- _Yuki_

_-_Claro linda, iba a hacerlo pero ya sabes estaba un poco ocupado

-Claro… pero bueno vas a bailar conmigo verdad?

-No, mejor baila conmigo… Eos estará ocupado con su amiga-_Ión- _además hacemos mejor pareja nosotros

-Eso es verdad…pero solo si prometes que solo bailaras conmigo-_Yuki_

_-_Si, bueno también iba a bailar con Serena y con mamá….pero, no creo que se molesten por que baile con mi prometida, verdad?

-Que linda parejita-_Ian-_ pero espera, ex de quien? De mi Serena?-_Ian_

-Vaya que eres lento hermano-_Ión_

**Ian veía a Darién con una forma como si lo quisiera matar, pero al ver a Michiru pareciera que se le hubiese olvidado. Mientras en el balcón me encontraba con Seiya.**

-Estas molesta por lo del compromiso?

-No, está bien… así esta bien

-Entonces que es lo que pasa

-Aun no me has contado nada de lo que has hecho en este tiempo

-Serena, creo que no es el momento, hoy vamos a disfrutar de tu cumpleaños, será el primero que pasemos juntos

-Pero es que no entiendo nada, siempre pensé que ustedes no eran de la tierra, que solo habían venido por su princesa, pero ahora veo que tiene una familia…y te sigues convirtiendo en mujer?

-Jajajajaja Serena, que cosas dices…mira te contare rápido, pero si prometes que escucharas y no preguntaras mas de lo que te diga, aun hay cosas que no están claras para mi

-Está bien

-AL parecer las Sailor Star al llegar a nuestro planeta necesitaban tomar una forma, así que adoptaron las nuestras, eso es todo

-Pero

-Una vez que se fueron volvimos a ser nosotros, así que señorita si le había gustado como sailor, no me volverá a ver así

-Aun no entiendo todo, pero como fue que perdiste la memoria

-Eso es otra cosa, además te dije que no preguntaras más

-Pero

-Serena, en verdad te lo diré todo, pero hoy no, mejor vamos a-_ Seiya me sostuvo en sus brazos y después se acerco a mi, yo cerré los ojos y en eso, solo escuche una voz de mujer y a Seiya separarse de mí, así que abrí los ojos corriendo._

-Seiya!-_era una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos azules que había llegado a abrazar a Seiya, lo sujetaba de una forma que en verdad no me gustaba_

-Que significa esto Kou?

_CONTINUARA…_…. _ ...

A los padres de los demás no los describí debido a que serian demasiados personajes, pero trato de hacerlo con los que van a tener relevancia en la historia. De ahora en adelante subiré la descripción de los nuevos personajes al final de cada capitulo cuando aparezcan, para que así no se adelante nada.

Como la fiesta estará extensa he decidido dividirla pare que así la pueda desarrollar toda, ya que esta es la entrada a todos los personajes que faltan además del enemigo.

Ryuu Tsubasa.- de 21 años, alto (1.85) y delgado, de cabello azul y ojos oscuros, de tez blanca, es el hermano mayor de Mark, estudia Administración en el RCFA sede Alemania, es el mejor amigo de Ian, es muy serio y le gusta mucho leer libros y escuchar música. Practica natación, además de que trabajaba para el abuelo.

Yuki Kou.- alta y delgada, tiene 19 años de edad, de cabello plateado y ojos verdes, estudia la universidad, artes escénicas, trabaja como modelo para Phantasos, es la hermana mayor de Yaten, es muy celosa y cuida demasiado a su hermano, a la única chica que deja que se acerque a él es Freya, además de ser amiga de Eos, y siempre ha estado enamorada de Ión.


	17. CAP XIV FIESTA (PARTE II: MIDGAR)

CAP. XIV FIESTA (PARTE II: MIDGAR)

-Cálmate Serena….ella es

-Quien es ella estrellita-_ decía la chica, quien no lo soltaba_

_-_Estrellita?-_ en verdad que estaba molestándome, así que la separe de mi Seiya-_ quien eres tu para abrazar a Seiya

-Perdón? Dime Seiya quien es ella, no me habías dicho que no te acercarías a ninguna otra mujer?-_ le decía la chica_

-Seiya, que es esto

-Seiya por que la ibas a besar?

**Seiya solo observaba la pelea entre nosotras y se reía, para mi era en verdad molesta la actitud de la chica, en eso se abalanzó hacia el y lo separo de mi, no podía negar que era una chica muy hermosa, tenia su cabello largo y ondulado, sus ojos eran tan azules que parecían el mismo mar, era alta casi igual que Seiya y su actitud en verdad me hacia enojar.**

-No se que te causa tanta risa Seiya-_ me había molestado demasiado, así que lo que hice fue salirme de ahí, Seiya me seguía y la chica venia atrás, en eso mis papás me vieron y me llamaron, aun estaban con los demás_

_-_Que pasa Serena?-_ decía mamá_

_-_Es que….-_ en eso llego la chica_

_-_Saori, a qué hora llegaste-_ decía la mamá de Seiya-_ creí que no ibas a venir

-Aquí esta Seiya, por lo tanto debo estar aquí

-Pero nos hubieras avisado que vendrías, hubiéramos ido por ti_- decía el padre de Seiya_

_-_Tranquilo papá, nada me iba a pasar

-Papá?, así que esa chica era la hermana de Seiya?

-Saori, discúlpate con Serena por haber sido tan grosera con ella-_ Seiya_

_-_Pero por que, yo solo te estoy cuidando, recuerda que

-Que hiciste Saori?-_ decía su abuelo_

_-_Nada, solo que estaban abrazados y se iban a besar, así que los separe

-Saori, Serena es la novia de Seiya-_abuelo_

_-_Pero dijiste que no tendrías novia hasta que….

-Saori, te presento a mi novia Serena… a bombón

-En verdad? Bombón?

La chica volteo a verme de una forma rara, ante la cara de los demás que no entendían nada, en eso la chica se abalanzo a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy tan feliz de conocerte, desde que supe de ti sabia que eras la chica adecuada para mi estrellita-_ en eso volteo a ver a su hermano-_en verdad es tan linda como decías, es incluso más hermosa que Freya, Seiya tu novia parece una hermosa princesa… Sera la princesa de las estrellas

-Ya basta Saori, la vas a asfixiar-_Seiya_

_-_Es que en verdad estoy emocionada, no creí que fuera ella, desde hace tanto tiempo quería conocerte hermanita

-Hermanita?-_no entendía mucho_

_-_Si, serás mi hermanita

**Poco a poco entendía lo que pasaba, Saori me había contado que cuando Seiya volvió no tenia recuerdos de nada, pero un día que se había enfermado, entre sus delirios decía "Bombón…te amo" así que ella pensaba que era una chica de la cual su hermano estaba enamorado. La velada continuaba, las chicas se encontraban juntas platicando, casi no había tenido tiempo de estar con ellas, el abuelo me había pedido que tratara de mantener platicas con los invitados, pero el momento del anuncio de nuestros compromisos había llegado, la verdad quería conocer al novio de Freya, en todo este tiempo solo había estado con Taiki, Yaten, Luke, Mark y los demás.**

-Así que te la pasabas pensando en mí

-Solo era en mis delirios, no creas que era siempre

-En verdad?, creí que el amor de Seiya Kou era tan grande

-Por las mañanas veía al cielo y en las noches esperaba que estuvieras viendo las estrellas igual que yo

-Que fue lo que ocurrió Seiya

-No lo recuerdo bien, cuando nos fuimos de aquí ayudamos a la Princesa en la reconstrucción de su planeta, pero un día nos dijo que teníamos que volver a nuestro planeta, así que nos regresamos, pero no entiendo que paso en el camino que fue que caí inconsciente.

-No le has preguntado a los demás?

-Si, pero no me han querido decir nada…pero cuéntame que es el nuevo enemigo

-Aun no lo sé bien, Alec dice que nos explicaría después

-Alec….nunca creí que se conocerían

**La fiesta avanzaba, Alec había llegado y me había pedido hablar con el, así que nos fuimos a la biblioteca para así estar mas tranquilos**.

-Parece ser que tu enemigo es un antiguo Hechicero

-Pero que será lo que quiere

-Lo que cualquier enemigo tuyo y para conseguirlo al parecer esta dispuesto a todo.

-Si es el Cristal de Plata, este se rompió la última vez

-En verdad?, por lo que se el aun cree que esta….aunque así es mejor

-Porque?

-Lo que busca es reunir los llamados cristales celestiales, pero al no haber uno no habrá problema incluso si llegase a encontrar a los demás

-Sabes quienes son los poseedores de los demás? Seria bueno protegerlos

-Pero sin un cristal ya no hay problema

-Es cierto que el mío se rompió, pero apareció otro, aunque no se realmente si funcionara

-En donde esta

-Lo tengo en mi cuarto, me lo obsequio Luke cuando llego, me dijo que se lo vendieron en un local

-Seria bueno que un amigo mío lo revisara por si es el verdadero, podrías dejar que lo vea?

-Pero, es que….

-No te preocupes, si quieres ven conmigo para que tu lo veas

-Esta bien, mañana lo revisamos

-Otro cristal esta en posesión del Príncipe de la Tierra, Endimión

-Entonces habrá que avisarle… pero aun hay mas?

-Si, tres mas, pero no hay problema, dos ya están enterados y el otro será difícil de encontrar

-Entonces debemos hablar con las sailors para que estén preparadas por un posible ataque

-No puede ser… esta aquí

**Ambos salimos del lugar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, un aire frio me estremeció y solo se alcanzaba a escuchar una voz.**

-Así que no fui invitado a celebrar el cumpleaños de la Princesa Serena, por que será que siempre soy excluido de estos eventos?

-Quien es? Porque entra así a mi casa-_ decía mi abuelo_

-Así que la cabeza de los Tsukino, me disculpo por la forma tan descortés de entrar, pero parece ser que su nieta y yo tenemos un asunto que solucionar

-De que se trata Serena-_ el abuelo y todos los demás volteaban a verme, Seiya me abrazo mientras hablaba_

_-_Que es lo que quieres

-Pero si es nada menos que el gran Seiya Kou, el chico que siempre la ha amado, te recuerdo muy bien, un corazón que sufre siempre es lo mejor que existe, pero ahora el dolor se ha acabado?

-Quien eres, que es lo que quieres?_- le pregunte, no podía creer que el enemigo fuera hasta mi casa, pero aun peor tendría que revelar mi identidad a los demás, no me importaba solo quería alejarlo de mi familia_

_-_Soy Midgar, llamado el hechicero oscuro

-Que es lo que quieres-_ le dije en voz alta_

-A ti, princesa….-_ en eso apareció Darién, y se puso delante de mi_

_-_Serena, ten cuidado, es muy peligroso…. Diles a todos que salgan del lugar, lo mejor será que estén fuera de su alcance

-Que sucede Darién? Tu lo conoces?

-Hazlo rápido Serena, ese sujeto quiere terminar contigo, esta aquí por que viene por ti

-Pero… -_ Seiya me jalo y fuimos corriendo por los demás, llegamos con mis papás-_ abuelo, por favor saca a todos de aquí

_-_Que es lo que sucede aquí Serena- _ decía papá, pero para mi era un poco complicado decirles_

_-_Por favor abuelo salgan todos, después te contare todo…-_en eso las puertas se cerraron impidiendo así la salida de los demás_

_-_No Princesa, nadie sale de aquí… además quiero que todos vean a su salvadora…o no lo has sido durante varios años…. Veamos, es el momento de decir la verdad, veamos que es lo que piensan al respecto…

-Cállate….como te atreves a interrumpir mi fiesta-_ en eso se vio una ráfaga de fuego cruzar por el lugar, había sido Freya-_ si eres un Hechicero entonces demuestra respeto ante nosotros

-Una Hechicera de Fuego…. No tenia planeado enfrentarme a otro Hechicero, pero ya que insistes… -_ en eso se puede observar como se abre un portal y tres sujetos salen de el- _vengan aquí Gray, Eve, Scarlet -_ el primero era de cabellos grises, realmente se veía agresivo, la segunda era una mujer de cabellos verdes, la tercera tenia el cabello rojizol-_ vamos chicos háganse cargo de la Hechicera, yo tengo asuntos que arreglar con la Princesita

-Eres tu….-_ era Seiya, no había observado su rostro en todo este tiempo, de repente había palidecido, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la chica de nombre Scarlet, era como si viera un fantasma, en eso Alec fue hacia él._

_-_No Seiya… no es ella, solo se parece, recuerda que ella ya no esta aquí… por favor reacciona- _Alec_

-Te equivocas, es ella -_ decía Midgar-_la hermosa chica que protegió a Seiya de la muerte en aquella ocasión…. Es hermoso ver que aun la recuerda

-Cállate, como pudiste hacerle daño-_decía Seiya_

_-_Daño? Te equivocas chico… yo solo la ayude en lo que me pidió, y ahora solo no quiero que sea olvidada

-Olvidada… por quien

-Por ti, quien ahora le jura amor a otra mientras antes era a ella, además ella ofreció su vida para salvarte en aquella ocasión, yo solo aproveche la oportunidad, ese gran amor que siente por ti y que no la ha dejado que abandone este mundo, pero basta de charla, este es el momento de estar con la Princesa, necesito de ella ahora.

-Eso no lo permitiré, a Serena no le harás ningún daño- _Seiya, después volteaba a ver a Scarlet quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima._

**La batalla estaba por empezar, la gente solo trataba de esconderse, mientras tanto yo empezaba a entender… por eso todo lo de Darién, por eso lo habían alejado de mí, pero que pasaba con lo de Seiya, aun no lo entendía. Frey y Alec se posicionaron frente a Freya para ayudarla, mientras ella trataba de defender a la gente, Darién se enfrentaba a Eve, no podía creer que lo hubiera utilizado… pero Midgar se encontraba frente a mí.**

-Si quieres que esto acabe solo ven conmigo-_ decía_

_-_Que es lo que realmente quieres?

-A ti, además de enseñarte que las cosas no son lo que parecen

-A que te refieres?

-Aun no sabes quien es el responsable de la extinción del Milenio de Plata, verdad?

-Que….tu me lo dirás?

-Si vienes conmigo… solo toma mi mano y te aseguro que nadie saldrá herido

-Lo prometes?

-Si….-_accedí a darle la mano a pesar de lo que los demás decían, no podía exponer a mi familia a algo malo, además me había intrigado lo que tenia que decirme sobre el pasado. En un momento todo se oscureció y al abrir los ojos me encontraba en una habitación llena de luz, tenía unas ventanas amplias y unas largas cortinas, tenia un aspecto familiar, en eso lo vi… era el Milenio de Plata, era mi habitación- _que es lo que pasa, porque me trajiste a aquí

-Te dije que te enseñaría todo… te diría lo que ocurrió previo a la destrucción del Milenio, pero antes déjame que te cuente una historia…sobre tu origen

-De que hablas

-Aun no sabes nada de lo que fue tu pasado, apenas lo que todos han querido contarte

-Yo….

-Tu nacimiento… siendo una niña que jamás debió nacer… tu madre jamás debió haberse fijado en tu padre y el jamás debió olvidar sus deberes….

-De que estas hablando?

-Tú eres la hija de la Reina de la Luna y…. de uno de los fundadores de los Hechiceros

-Mi padre era…

-Hace tiempo, antes de que nacieras existían los Hechiceros del Fin del Mundo- _empezamos a caminar por el lugar-_ su misión era proteger al futuro gobernante del reinos estelar, era el Sol…para ello se le asignaban guerreros fuertes, pero también un protector, un Hechicero celestial, para ello estaban los gemelos Hyp y Tha, pero el primero se enamoro de la Reina de la Luna y tuvieron una hija, desafiando aun así el destino de cada uno, como castigo a él se le envió a proteger el Reino del Sol y a ella a estar sola en la Luna, pero Hyp le obsequio un cristal muy preciado, el cual le ayudaría en cualquier conflicto.

-Entonces mi padre… donde esta? El aun….

-Aun no acabo… aquí es donde viene la parte mas interesante, aunque es la más importante también es la más dolorosa…. La Princesa de la Luna tuvo como protector a Tha, quien escogió de los nueve planetas guerreras poderosas para ayudarla, pero uno de ellos no tenia a quien enviar, así que les entrego a su gobernante, la Tierra, pero esto lo hicieron para así ascender al siguiente en la línea, Endimión, los padres de este querían que fuera un reino poderoso y que no dependiera de la protección del Sol, así que escogieron guerreros para este…cuando la Princesa de la Luna cumpliera 15 años tendría que casarse con el heredero de la Corona de Fuego, el reino del Sol, solo así sus padres podrían ser perdonados, pero estos no lo querían así, la reina deseaba que su hija encontrara el amor… y la princesa se enamoro del príncipe de la Tierra, quien solo la había enamorado por ordenes de sus padres…

-Pero Endimión siempre me ha amado

-Jugo bien su papel, logro enamorar a la princesa y engañar a todos…. La princesa de la Luna estaba enamorada de el, pero el quería a alguien mas así que por ella desato al Megaverso y así trajo la destrucción de todos.

-No te creo, Darién jamás me hubiera hecho daño

-En verdad así lo crees? Te mostrare lo que paso justo unas horas antes de que todo terminara-_ en eso el paisaje cambio, nos encontrábamos en un lugar oscuro, de pronto una luz ilumino, eran dos jóvenes que se acercaban, eran Endimión y Beryl_

_-_En verdad tenemos que hacer esto?_- decía ella_

_-_Es la única forma de que todo acabe

-Pero esto traerá demasiados problemas

-No, todo saldrá bien, solo lo usaremos para que se genere un poco de tensión, pero después acabaremos con todo, así mis padres me dejaran tranquilo

-Esta bien

-La idea de Endimión era despertar el Megaverso para así obligar a sus padres a que lo dejaran estar con la mujer que amaba, pero al parecer no todo salió como ellos lo tenían planeado, el Megaverso se apodero de la mujer y acabo con todo en su locura.

-Pero y entonces fue culpa de ellos todo lo que ocurrió…eso quiere decir que jamás me amo

-Exacto

-Que es lo pretendes contándome todo eso

-Que me ayudes

-En que

-En cobrar mi venganza

-Contra quien?

-Contra aquel que me hizo un exiliado por no saber predecir bien lo que venia

-Y yo que tendría que ver con eso

-Esa persona es la única que te dirá en donde está tu padre… el aun vive

_CONTINUARA…_

Espero les guste el capitulo, tal vez estén un poco confusos pero ya casi termino la historia.

Saori Kou.- Hermana menor de Seiya, de 15 años, de 1.65 de altura, de cabello rosa, ojos azules, delgada, tiene un humor muy alegre, asiste a la secundaria que forma parte del Real Colegio Franco-Alemán en la sede Nórdica, al contrario de su hermano casi no le gustan los deportes, por sus celos hacia este no tiene amigas.


	18. CAPXIV FIESTA-PARTEIII:AMIGOS DEL FUTURO

Hola a todos, se que tarde demasiado en subir otro capitulo, pero espero que les guste.

..._...no andaba muerta...andaba de parranda :)..._

**CAP. XIV FIESTA (PARTE III: AMIGOS DEL FUTURO)**

**Mientras en la fiesta, las personas se encontraban nerviosas ya que no entendían lo que ocurría. La Familia Tsukino trataba de salvar a los demás.**

-Deberíamos de hacer algo-_ Mina_

_-_Y que, debemos salvaguardar nuestra identidad o Serena no podrá tener ayuda-_ decía la señora del viento_

_-_Tienes razón pero, debe haber una forma de poder ayudar-_Michiru_

-Esos chico en verdad son fuertes, ellos tienen las cosas en control al parecer-_Haruka_

**Los hermanos Von Kampfer se enfrentaban a los guerreros de Midgar, aunque Eve había ido tras de Darién.**

-Así que al escapar regresaste a buscar a tu protectora-_Eve_

-No es así, vine a prevenirla de lo que ustedes planean-_Darién_

-Jaajajjajja después de lo que le has hecho, ahora resulta que quieres ayudarla

-Si tú no te hubieras metido en mi camino

-No te engañes querido, jamás la has amado… tal vez la quieras, pero no como a una mujer… lo que sientes es culpa…

**En otro punto del gran salón se encontraba Seiya, iba tras la chica llamada Scarlet.**

-Porque haces esto… porque lo ayudas?-_Seiya_

_-_En verdad no cambias Seiya

-Que es lo que te paso… como fue que estas aquí?

-Ya lo olvidaste? Di mi vida a cambio de que vivieras

-Porque lo hiciste?

-Porque te amaba… no quería que murieras

-Marie

-Ya no me llames así… ahora soy Scarlet

**Los tres hermanos se enfrentaban a Gray, al parecer era el más fuerte.**

-En donde esta Serena, donde se la llevo Midgar?-_Alec_

-Y crees que te lo diré?-_Gray_

_-_Regrésanos a Serena-_ Frey_

_-_Eso no depende de mí, sino de lo que ella decida… - _ en eso una ráfaga pasó junto a él, era Freya que lo había atacado_

_-_En donde esta Serena… dímelo ahora mismo

-Al parecer la Familia Tsukino depende de las fuerzas de una mujer solamente -_ decía Gray_

_-_En donde esta?-_ decía la chica quien emanaba una gran fuerza en todo su ser, en eso aparecen Ian y Ion_

_-_Deberías ayudar a los demás Freya, cuida al abuelo y a Eos-_ decía Ian_

_-_Al parecer ese chico no resistió tanta tensión y se desmayo-_ decía Ion, mientras le daba la mano a Freya para que pasara_

_-_Está también es nuestra batalla- _ decía Ian, justo iban a empezar la pelea cuando en eso se vio un destello que ilumino todo el lugar, después de un tiempo todo se podía observar claro, se encontraban en el centro una pequeña jovencita de cabellos rosas y un pequeño joven de cabellos negros, ambos vestían de blanco._

_-_Al parecer llegamos a tiempo, no es así Princesa-_ decía el chico_

_-_Sí, aunque no la veo por ningún lado…. Tardaste demasiado-_ decía la chica_

-Quienes son ustedes?_- decía Ian_

_-_No importa de cualquier forma morirán igual que todos aquí-_ decía Gray, quien enseguida fue hacia ella, pero al intentar atacar fue detenido por el chico quien parecía haberlo detenido tan solo con su aura._

_-_En esta época parece que la gente no entiende que existen seres superiores a ellos-_ en eso Gray sale disparado por todo lo largo_

_-_Así que este es el poder de un Hechicero completo-_ decía Eve_

_-_No, ellos no son Hechiceros-_ decía Scarlet- _ al parecer su poder va mas allá

-Ahora, solo lo preguntare una vez… en donde está la Neo Reina

-Eso no lo sabemos.-_decía Eve_

_-_Es verdad… Midgar no lo dijo… solo pidió que detuviéramos a sus guerreras, aunque estas jamás aparecieron-_ decía Scarlet mientras ayudaba a Gray a levantarse_

_-_Así que Midgar…. Te dije que tardaste demasiado…. Pero tenias que irte a despedir de todos-_ decía la chica-_ aunque no es de extrañarse que las sailors no hayan aparecido, parece que les preocupan más sus propios asuntos que proteger a su Reina.

**Mientras tanto Ikuko y Kenji hablaban sobre la situación.**

-Al parecer está de nuestro lado-_decía Kenji_

_-_Sí, aunque me parece conocerla-_ decía Ikuko_

_-_Eso que importa… solo quiero que todos salgamos bien de esto, me preocupa que Eos se ponga mal

-Pobre, parece que aun no se ha recuperado-_ en eso la chica se acerca a ellos_

_-_No se preocupen…Meri le ayudara, verdad?

-Porque no….-_ el chico se acerca a Eos quien se encuentra inconsciente-_ no te ves bien

-Tiene un problema del corazón…-_ decía el Abuelo_

_-_Está bien…-_su mano toco el pecho del joven y susurrando-_ vive por mi…por favor

-Creo que es hora de terminar con lo que hemos venido a hacer...pero quisiera saber en donde se metió esa Serena tonta- _la chica voltio a ver a Gray-_aunque de quien nos lo dirá.

-En verdad creen que me provocan algún miedo? - _decía al acercarse a la chica, de pronto el chico se puso enfrente de él y salió disparado, Gray no podía creer que era lo que había pasado_

_-_Quien se había creído par de pequeños- _decía Eve_.

-Quédate quieta, contra ustedes ni tenemos nada...sólo queremos saber en dónde está la Reina...-_ decía el chico- _además yo sólo defendí a la Princesa.

_-_Así que esta es la fuerza de un Hechicero?-_decía Eve mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a Gray._

-Él no es un Hechicero, al parecer es algo más... es un...- _decía Scarlet_, _en eso se vio como Midgar aparecía_

-Pero que sucede aquí?-_observaba a sus guerreros derrotados _

-Midgar...esos chiquillos- decía Gray, que se encontr_aba mal_

-Así que eres Midgar...podrías decirme en donde está la Reina?-_decía el chico ante la mirada de extrañeza de enemigo, en eso aparece Serena._

_-_Pero que sucedió, acaso ustedes usaron sus poderes...- _en eso pudo ver al chico enfrente de Midgar, pero atrás de el se encontraba-_ Rini? Que haces aquí...

-Naturalmente fui enviada a ayudarte...aunque creo que tal vez no me necesitabas tanto...

- Es bueno verte... tú provocaste esto?

-No, fue Meri, aún no controla su poder...

-Más bien es que son demasiado débiles-_decía el chico, aunque parecía que su comentario había enojado a Gray._

_-_Nosotros nos vamos- decí_a Midgar_

-Espera, que pasará con la gente que vio todo- _decía la rubia_

-Lo siento, no es nuestra habilidad borrar mentes- _Midgar_

_-_Ni saber pelear por lo visto...- _decía el chico, Midgar sólo volteo a verlo y desapareció con sus guerreros. _

-Y bien, ahora que haremos- _Serena_

- Meri lo hará- _decía Rini _

-Necesito que la gente esté en un ligar concentrada, sólo así podré hacerlo y quiero que a los que no se les borrara la memoria se hagan a un lado.-_decía el chico mientras se quitaba los guantes que_ _traía._

- Por favor señores, pasen todos al salón principal - _decía Ian, la gente aún no sabían que crea lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, así que pensaron que tal vez se les daría una explicac__ión de lo sucedido..._

**De pronto el chico elevó sus manos y de ella surgió una luz que hizo que cayera una especie de nieve sobre todas las personas ahí**** reunidas, de un momento a otro parecía como si no recordarán nada, así que Serena entró al estudio con Rini y su amigo, los demás se encargarían de ver que recordándonos invitados, mientras esperarían a una aclaración de lo sucedido, aunque al parecer no podían a forzar a que se les diera rápida. En el estudio se encontraban los tres.**

-Que es lo que ha pasado Rini_- decía Serena _

_-_Pareciera que no te da gusto verme, pareces estar a la defensiva... Aunque más bien yo te debería de preguntar en que te metiste ahora

-Si me alegra el verte, es sólo que cada que vienes ea por un enemigo más.

-Pero creo que ahora ya lo tenías

-Por eso viniste?

-No en realidad vine porque quiero que me digas quien es Seiya Kou...

**Mientras tanto afuera las cosas iban bien, al parecer nadie recordaba nada, así que Matsumasa había decidido continuar con la fiesta, después de todo los demás se preguntarán por que la fiesta se Candelaria sin razón aparente, así que lo mejor era seguir. Al parecer las Sailor tampoco recordaban nada, aunque Darien tenía todos sus recuerdos, le intrigada el saber a que había venido si hija, esto tal vez significaba que el futuro no había cambiado.**

**A pesar de que nadie entendía las cosas****, Seiya no pensaba quedarse con la duda, así que había ido a hablar con Darien.**

-Sabes quienes son los chicos que llegaron a ayudarlos?

-La chica es Rini, ella es... La hija de Serena en el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

-De ella y... Tuya?

-Si, pero no entiendo que es lo que hace aquí..

- Eso significa que las cosas no han cambiado, no?

-Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que nosotros hemos terminado... Tal vez sea bueno hablar con ella al respecto.

**En eso se vio a los tres salir del estudio, Kenji se acercó a ellos.**

-Ti abuelo cree que lo mejor sería continuar con la fiesta_-decía el papá_

-Está bien... Denme un minuto, no has visto a Seiya?-_Serena_

-Está allá con Darien...que es todo esto hija

-Les aclarare todo, aunque tendrán que esperar a que acabe la fiesta.-_la choca dejó a su papá y se dirigió a Seiya, para ella no era fácil tener que presentarle a Rini, pero tenía que hacerlo_- como están?

-Bien, aunque aún no entiendo que es lp que está pasando... Que te dijo Midgar?-_decía Darien_

-De eso hablaremos mañana con las chicas, los veré a todos en el templo Hikawa

-Yo también estoy bien, aunque me gustaría saber que...-_Seiya_

-Antes que nada me gustaría presentarte a Rini y su amigo Meri

-Mucho gusto... Eres tan linda como tu madre, pequeño bombón

-Así que ya lo sabes_-Serena_

-Si, me lo dijo Darien...pero eso no cambia nada...espero poder tener una contigo.

-Eso es raro...porque me gustaría saber que harías si te dijera que si la tienes

-Que? Una hija con Serena? Pero como...que pasará

-A eso he venido...quiero saber en caso de que tu murieran en donde la dejarías?

-Rini, tal vez sería mejor hablarlo más tarde...el abuelo quiere continuar con la fiesta Seiya, así que el compromiso será anunciado en un momento.

-Hola Rini-_ Darien_

_-_Hola Darien- _la chica le da un beso en la mejilla _

**Seiya no entendía de que se trataba todo, pero tener una hija con Serena en realidad le emocionaba. Pero no entendía que iba a pasar. Matsumasa Tsukino pidió un monito para poder hablar.**

-Gracias una vez más a todos por haber asistido a pesar de que fíe algo apresurado, me gustaría hacer oficial el compromiso de mis nietos, mi familia siempre se ha enorgullecido de pertenecer a una selecta sociedad, mi esposa que tanto amaba deseaba unir a nuestra familia con la familia de nuestros queridos amigos, los Kou's por lo que mi nieta Serena se comprometió con Seiya, pero no por eso significa que el compromiso de Freya sea menos, al contrario, ella eligió como esposo a uno de los chicos que más estima le tengo, hablo de Luke Ichinose. Por favor pido in fuerte aplauso para estas lindas parejas que nos muestran lo hermosa que es la vida al compartirla con el ser que amas.  
>Para nadie era sorpresa el compromiso de Serena, pero para ella era toda una el saber que su prima estaba comprometida con Luke, porque nadie le había dicho nada. La fiesta continuo, todos se encontraban ya más tranquilos; al terminar esta la gente se fue despidiendo poco a poco, ya sólo quedaban los más cercanos. Serena había despedido a las chicas diciéndoles que al día siguiente se verían en el Templo. Darien se despedía de Rini, quien le había dicho que después se verían. En la sala<p>

-Se que todos se preguntan qué fue lo que pasó y por qué no deje que les borraran la memoria, bueno antes que nada quisiera que me escucharan y más adelante me podrán preguntar lo que quieran.

-Tal vez sería más conveniente que los dejemos solos, vamos-_ decía el padre de Seiya_

-No, siéntate...será la esposa de tu hijo, sería bueno saber que es lo que tiene que decir-_ decía el abuelo Kou_

_-Gracias... Me gustaría empezar diciendo que soy la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, quien ahora ayuda a salvar el mundo._

**La historia continuo, todos en verdad estaban atentos a lo que decía, en ese momen****to nadie decía nada, sólo escuchaban, al terminar.**

-Así que serás una Reina en el futuro, pero que va a pasar con la gente

-Eso aún no lo sé, sólo me dijeron que algo acabaría congelando el planeta durmiendo a sus habitantes, para que en mil años más lo despertará creando así Tokio de Cristal...pero eso era antes, ahora las cosas han cambiado y no sé qué es lo que pasará.

-Vaya historia, si no te hubiera visto, no lo creería- _decía el padre de Seiya ante el asombro de los demás, todos murmuraban, en eso el abuelo Kou se levantó y me voltio a decir._

-En verdad que es una historia muy complicada, aún no entiendo muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que eres una buena persona. Por lo tanto estoy feliz de que entres a mi familia- _ en eso el abuelo Kou me abrazo_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer que me diera la bienvenida a su familia, era una persona tan cálida y tan amable…

-Sí, bienvenida a la familia Bombón- _ decía Seiya al abrazarla_

-Bueno, siempre quise que mi hijo se casara con una Princesa-_ decía la mamá de Seiya-_ y así será.

-No mentías al decir que tu hija era una princesa Kenji-_ decía el padre de Seiya_

_-_Mi Serena siempre ha sido una hermosa Princesa- _ contestaba Kenji_

_-_Aunque es una muy llorona-_ decía Sammy_

_-_No importa, aun así la quiero-_ decía Seiya-_ tal vez eso es lo que más me gusta de ella es justo eso

-Oye-_ decía Serena_

_-_Bueno, ahora sí que seremos una gran familia… solo falta que yo encuentre un novio y todo será bueno-_ decía Saori_

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba, la familia de Seiya en verdad eran extraordinarios, aunque aun tenía que aclarar lo que Midgar me había mostrado de mi pasado y más que nada el hecho de que Rini estuviera aquí.


End file.
